<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Apologies by captainimprobable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847738">No Apologies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainimprobable/pseuds/captainimprobable'>captainimprobable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, but only for like two chapters, tags will be added as we go!!!!, this is mostly fluffy!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainimprobable/pseuds/captainimprobable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luz, please don’t tell me you have a log for every day you watch the barista.”</p><p>Luz quickly covered her notebook like a dragon protecting its horde.  </p><p>She stuck her lower lip out.  “...So what if I do?”<br/>~~<br/>Luz is very interested in The Owl House's new barista.  </p><p>Classic coffeeshop AU!! Just a big excuse to write pining Luz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Like Steve Irwin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is my child, please treat her well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz Noceda was not, by nature, a creature of habit.  She lived under the doctrine that spontaneity was the spice of life, and who would want a spiceless life? </p><p>Not Luz, that’s for damn sure.</p><p>She made it her solemn duty to Try Everything™, so when her friends realized she’d been dragging them to the same café every day for a week instead of jumping around as usual, they knew something was up.</p><p>“I like the vibe?”</p><p>Try again.</p><p>“It’s closer to school?”</p><p>There are three coffee shops literally on campus.</p><p>“Okay fine, I’m doing scientific research,” she finally admitted gravely.</p><p>Willow and Gus looked at each other with trepidation, passing the question between themselves until Willow lost with a scowl.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go this time.  Luz, didn’t you just change your major to creative writing?”</p><p>Luz steepled her hands together and regarded Willow over the bridge.  “Yeah, so?”</p><p>“So,” Gus continued.  “Most of your classes have nothing to do with science.  What exactly do you have to research?”</p><p>“This is more of a personal project.” </p><p>Luz looked dead serious, and immediately, a feeling of extreme anxiety possessed Willow and Gus.  They’d ridden this horse before.  They knew the equine drill.  </p><p>And so they knew that one of two things was about to happen.</p><p>Either:</p><p>One, they were about to take part in an adventure the likes of which they’d never experienced  (This happened sometimes when you were friends with Luz, and it was one of the many reasons they loved her.  Sometimes this brought trouble, but that was a risk they were always willing to take.  Because seven out of ten times, having an adventure with Luz meant doing something you’d never done. (Gus had done the math.  It was very scientific.),</p><p>Or</p><p>Two, they were about to regret absolutely everything.</p><p>“I’m a wildlife journalist,” Luz continued, while her friends covertly glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, both vaguely wondering if they should make sure they had quality medical insurance.</p><p>“There’s my subject.”</p><p>Gus followed Luz’s stealthily pointed figure to the counter, where a girl with green hair was working alongside a tall stern looking woman.  The vibe between the two was tense, and there was clearly a story in the way the girl flinched a little when the woman said something, but he had a sneaking suspicion that that wasn’t what Luz was talking about.</p><p>He looked at Luz’s face: extremely serious expression and laser sharp focus.  He glanced at the girl again.  She looked bored, idly twirling a pen in her black manicured fingers.  She seemed cool and unapproachable, and as Gus looked back and forth between her and Luz, he was suddenly struck by a thought: she was totally Luz’s type.  </p><p> “Oooooh” he pointed at the girl and then said, in an impossibly loud voice, “You like her!!!”</p><p>Luz responded in typical Luz fashion: Dramatically.  </p><p>She immediately jumped up, eyes wide and panicked, and, without warning, vaulted over the table, sweeping plates and cups to the floor in a cacophony of sound. Ignoring the possible damage to the utensils, she quickly covered Gus’s mouth with her hand.   </p><p>Willow snorted.  “You know that jumping onto a table exposes you way more than anything Gus or I could say, right?</p><p>Luz’s head snapped up, comprehension dawning on her face as though just now realizing that climbing the furniture in a public place wasn’t appropriate and would usually get the attention of anyone nearby.  With dawning horror, Luz looked towards the counter, hoping that maybe, somehow, the green girl hadn’t-</p><p>“Crap,” she whispered, as she locked eyes with the barista,who was surveying the scene with a look that clearly said “this is above my paygrade”</p><p>There was a tense silence, during which the two girls stared at each other, Luz turning bright red, Green looking slightly annoyed.  Gus looked back and forth between the two, absolutely delighted despite the hand still covering his mouth.  The quiet continued, getting more awkward by the second.  </p><p>At last, Luz broke it.</p><p>“I have to go to the bathroom,” she announced, very loudly, to the entire room.  She and Green were still locked in a staring contest, so she did the first thing that came to mind.  She gave her finger guns.  Complete with the click of the tongue. </p><p>Ignoring the other girl’s bewildered expression, Luz booked it out of the cafe and down the street, wondering if it was possible to outrun being a Bisexual Disaster. </p><p>As it turns out, it wasn’t.<br/>
~~~~~~<br/>
Barista Watch, Day 4</p><p>I made an important discovery today: Barista Girl is named Amity!! I found this out when a coworker screamed it at her earlier.  It was SO rude, but yknow what Amity did??? She just rolled her eyes, all cool-like.  It didn’t even bother her! If someone yelled at me like that, I’d be crying in the break room.  She’s so strong.  I bet she’s super badass, too. Wow. So anyway now I know more about her! I’m uncovering the secrets.  Getting through the layers. Unpeeling the outsides.  This onion’s got NOTHING on me.   </p><p>“Luz, please don’t tell me you have a log for every day you watch the barista.”</p><p>Luz quickly covered her notebook like a dragon protecting its horde.  </p><p>She stuck her lower lip out.  “...So what if I do?”  </p><p>Willow laughed.  “Luz, I love you, and I support you, but ‘Barista Watch’ makes you sound like a creepy stalker.”</p><p>“Hey,” Luz pointed at Willow with the pencil in her hand.  “I am not a stalker.  I’m a journalist.”</p><p>Willow raised her eyebrows, and Luz sighed.  “Okay fine, it’s creepy.”  She pouted and mumbled “Guess I’ll stop.”</p><p>Before Willow could even begin to answer, Luz brightened again.  “But, Willow, guess what I learned???? HER NAME.  I know her name! It’s so pretty too.  It’s Amity.  It just fits her so well, it’s kind of mysterious but also approachable but actually kinda not approachable because-</p><p>Willow sat down heavily enough that it made Luz pause. “Ah, crap,” Willow said, covering her eyes.</p><p>“Uh what’s wrong? You look like someone just told you your succulents died.”  It was a testament to how messed up Willow was that she didn’t even retort.  She continued looking down.  “Uhhh so,” she started, not making eye contact with Luz.  “Turns out I know her.”</p><p>Luz’s jaw dropped.  She looked from Amity, who was cleaning a table not so far away, to Willow, who was actively attempting to make herself smaller.  </p><p>“You know the Cute Barista???” </p><p>Willow nodded uneasily.  “Yeah, we kind of. Went to the same elementary and middle school.”  Luz’s mouth formed an O.  “WHAT???”</p><p>Willow closed her eyes as though that would make her disappear.  “I guess I didn’t recognize her because of the green hair, and, I mean, I haven’t seen her in like seven years so I’m not surprised she didn’t recognize me.  But she, um. She kind of. Bullied me a little?”</p><p>Luz’s Friend Instinct kicked in immediately, and she slammed her notebook shut without preamble.  “Okay, so she’s dead to me now,”  she said seriously.</p><p>Willow laughed, immediately brightening up the mood.  “No, no, it’s not like that! It was just that...third grade was really difficult for me.  Amity was popular, so one thing led to another, I guess.  It was bad, yeah, and it hurt for a long time, but I guess something must have happened to her, because in seventh grade she actually apologized to me.  She made a complete one eighty, and I think it cost her a lot, but we were even kind of friends for a year!” Willow shrugged.  It was nice, but we both went to different high schools, so we lost touch after that.  I haven’t seen her since.  Until now, I guess.”</p><p>Luz crossed her arms.  “She may have turned it around, but Willow, I am not going to date someone who bullied my friend! ”</p><p>Willow smiled warmly.  “That’s so sweet, Luz, but it’s okay, really! I think I was just so surprised I freaked out a little, but honestly, she ended up being a really nice person.  I can’t tell you what she’s like now, but if she’s anything like she was when we were friends, then I still definitely approve.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because I could take my crush and just yeet it out the window.”  Luz bit her lip.  “Probably.”</p><p>Willow giggled.  “I love you for that, but no, seriously.  You have my blessing and everything.” She glanced towards Amity, who was now writing prices on the menu board.  “It’s just kinda weird that I’m here all the time and I haven’t said anything… do you think I should?”</p><p>“You wanna be friends again?”  </p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened.  “Oh my god, is this going to be a tear filled reunion with violins and acoustic guitar playing in the background while you fall sobbing into each other's arms?”</p><p>“Uh. No?”</p><p>“Aw man,” Luz said.  “Well, if you want to talk to her, she is right there.”  She held up her notebook.  “I would know.”</p><p>“I think I might need a little bit of time before I’m ready for that,” Willow decided.  “And you know, since we are here so often, maybe I can use that time to figure out if she’s the same Nice Amity that I remember.”</p><p>Luz gasped, feigning shock.  “Are you saying you want in on Barista Watch?”</p><p>“NO,” Willow said forcefully.  “I still stand by that being creepy! I’m just saying I’ll start paying her more attention now.  In an entirely non-creepy way.”</p><p>Luz squinted.  “I dunno, it sure sounds creepy, but what do I know? Luz grinned.  “Anyway, while we’re here, tell me stories about you guys in middle school!! I wanna know everything.”<br/>
~~~~~~<br/>
Astronomy class was not as exciting as they’d originally anticipated.  Every semester, Luz, Gus, and Willow tried to find at least once elective they could share, and when Luz had discovered the college was now offering Astronomy, they all jumped at the chance to learn about the planets and the stars.</p><p>What they didn’t realize, however, was that Astronomy also included math and science.  A lot of it.</p><p>To Gus, who was essentially a child prodigy, and Willow, who was taking multiple STEM classes anyway, this was not a problem.  They both found it difficult and decidedly un-fun, but if they worked hard enough they could keep their heads afloat.  </p><p>Luz was a different story.  It wasn’t that she wasn’t smart.  She’d changed her major four times already, and thus had taken and excelled in multiple subjects.  She particularly liked science, and she was good at it, too!</p><p>Math, however, was not her strong suit.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Gus said, during their second month of classes.  “There’s a ton of math in science.  How could you like one and not the other?”</p><p>Luz scratched her head, crossing out the last few lines of her notes, careful not to upset the little Azura she’d drawn in the margin.</p><p>“Most math is okay, it’s just that calculus was created by an evil demon with emotional problems.”  She cursed quietly.  “Besides, when I’m studying math through the lens of science, it makes so much more sense.”  </p><p>“Luz, astronomy is science,” Willow chimed in.  “Yeah, I know,” Luz said.  “But there’s one thing you forgot.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Astronomy is dumb, and I don’t like it.”</p><p>Willow laughed quietly, trying not to catch the attention of the Professor as she copied notes off the board.  “You’re lying,” she said.  “You love space.”</p><p>“Ugh, I really do,” Luz groaned.  “I just wish there was a little less calculus involved.  Is that too much to ask?”</p><p>“It sure isn’t what I expected when I signed up for it,” Willow admitted.  “I thought there would be more of a ‘wow factor’ involved.”</p><p>“Wait a second,” Gus interrupted.  “Is that Amity?”</p><p>“Where?” Luz said loudly, earning a “shut up” from a student in the front of the lecture hall in response.</p><p>Gus grinned evilly.  “Not the real Amity,” he said.  “Though that was hilarious.  I mean here.”  He pointed to the drawing of Azura that she’d made.  </p><p>“I’m hurt, Gus.  How could you not recognize Azura, after all the movies I forced you to watch?” </p><p>Gus shuddered.  “That was a long twenty four hours,” he said, eyes haunted.</p><p>“Wait, no, he’s right,” Willow peered over Luz’s shoulder.  “Luz, that is definitely Amity.  Same hair, same face.  You just drew her in Azura’s robes.”</p><p>“No I didn’t,” Luz said, leaning down to check her notebook.  </p><p>“Oh my god I did.”</p><p>“Awwwww Luz that’s so cute, she’s even in your subconscious!” Gus said.</p><p>Willow laughed.  “Looks like you’re falling quickly again.”</p><p>“I am not, I barely know her, how could I-” She blinked at Willow.  “What do you mean, again?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Luz, remember your last crush? You never even shared one word with them, but for three months they were all you could think about.”</p><p>Luz’s face turned red.  “Th-that’s just because they worked at the library! I go to the library all the time!”</p><p>“You go to the coffee shop all the time,” Gus interjected.  “That’s not the same thing-” Luz began to protest, but Willow spoke over her. “AND that guy from the gym? You met him once and you wrote an entire story with him as the main character.”</p><p>Luz slunk down in her seat, embarrassed.  </p><p>“Aw Luz, we’re not saying it’s a bad thing!” Willow said.  “It’s good that you feel things so strongly!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gus continued.  “We’re just worried.  We don’t want you to jump into something too quickly and get hurt.”</p><p>Luz tapped her pen on her paper, gazing at her picture of Amizura.  It really did look like Amity.  Crap. </p><p>She sighed.  “Okay, you’re right,” she admitted.  “I’ll be careful.” She looked up at her friends.  </p><p>“I just feel like there’s something different this time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will be ongoing! It's mostly done already, but I can't promise a set update schedule. Hope you enjoyed! (Let me know if you did please ;))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Otters are a Social Construct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz manages to embarrass herself in an impressive number of ways</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't expect to post this so soon, but here I am! Thanks for the kind reception to chapter one! </p><p>This'll be a short one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Luz, you should go home and get some sleep.”</p><p>Luz peered up blearily from her nest of crossed arms and collegiate misery.  “I’m fine, Gus.”  </p><p>She paused, squinting.  “You are Gus, right?”</p><p>“Luz!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“SLEEP.”</p><p>Luz waved him off with a lazy flick of her wrist,  “Can’t.  I’ve got to pass this test-” she yawned widely. “-tomorrow, you know that.”  As she spoke, a pink aproned barista set three large coffees down in front of her, sharing a conspiratorial look with Luz.  “You are aware that the amount of espresso shots you asked for isn’t standard, right?” Luz nodded seriously.  “I know.”</p><p>“Also, my manager told me I have to inform you that it is not the responsibility of The Owl House cafe if you experience any of the following.”  The barista pulled out a sheet of notebook paper that had clearly been hastily scribbled on, and coughed to clear his throat.  “Ahem. Heart palpitations, trouble breathing, vomiting, confusion, chest pain, irregular or fast heartbeat, uncontrollable muscle movements, or convulsions.  Do you understand?”  Luz closed her eyes and nodded gravely.  “I understand.”</p><p>The barista folded up the note, put it in his breast pocket, and looked Luz dead in the eye.  “Good luck, my friend,” he said, and disappeared behind the counter.  </p><p>“I’m guessing Amity isn’t here today?” said Gus, as Luz picked up the first jumbo sized cup of coffee, holding it as gently as she would a newborn.</p><p>“Amity works the afternoon shift Thursdays,” Luz responded distractedly.  As he watched, she seemed to come to an agreement with herself and attempted to down the first cup.  </p><p>“Wait, Luz, that’s really-” Luz choked, coughing violently as she spit out half the coffee. “-hot,” Gus finished halfheartedly.  </p><p>Luz looked up, coffee dribbling down her chin. “Huh?”</p><p>Gus sighed.  “Luz, please, you should really go home.  You look like that clay zombie you made last semester in pottery class.”  He shook his head sadly.  “You got a C, Luz.”</p><p>“I know, I know, but I can’t! I’ve been on the verge of failing this class from the day I started it, and if I fail this test I fail the course and I can’t do that!!!”</p><p>She yawned again.  “I’ll be fine.  I’ll work on this, take the test, and then go home and sleep for like 17 hours!” She took another cautious sip of the coffee and, upon deeming its temperature acceptable, started chugging.   </p><p>“This is my new mission,” she gurgled around a mouthful of coffee.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just ask Eda for help?” </p><p>“Eda??? She’s in Vegas for a “conference”,” Luz responded, using her fingers for air quotes.</p><p>“Didn’t she have a conference, like, two weeks ago? What is it about Vegas that she can’t get away from?”</p><p>Luz didn’t even look up from the equation she was attempting to solve.  “Gus I do not even pretend to understand anything about Edalyn Clawthorne.”</p><p>Gus considered that.</p><p>“You know what? That’s entirely fair.”</p><p>But Luz wasn’t even paying attention anymore.  Her mind was on Statistics and Statistics alone.  She sat there, feverishly switching between scribbling and chugging coffee, until time stopped being a sure thing and instead became more of a twisty, sinuous suggestion.  </p><p>She didn’t notice when Gus left two hours later. She didn’t notice when it started getting dark outside, and she didn’t even notice when she passed out and started dreaming of binomial coefficients instead of actively studying them.  The fact that she had an otter for a tutor probably should’ve tipped her off, but she shrugged and kept dream-studying, because sometimes, as she knew, It Be Like That.</p><p>She was so caught up in her weasel laden dream that it took her awhile to realize someone was actually talking to her.</p><p>“Hello?  Hello????? HELLO??”</p><p>Luz bolted upright, a messily drawn graph stuck to her forehead.  She scrambled to rip it off.  “Sorry, sorry, I’m awake, what happened, did you say something?”</p><p>“Yeah, I said we’re closing.  You can’t stay here.”</p><p>“Right, sorry, I-“ As soon as the paper stopped obscuring her vision, her heart stopped beating.  Standing in front of her was Code Green herself, cool extraordinaire, current destroyer of her heart.  A quick glance around the cafe informed her that a) it was most definitely nighttime, and b) they were the only two people left in the cafe.  </p><p>Oops.</p><p>Amity was glaring at her, mop in hand. She did not look pleased.</p><p>“Amity?” Luz blurted out, mouth waking up more quickly than her brain.  </p><p>Amity narrowed her eyes.  “How did you know my name?” She sounded so suspicious, so guarded, that Luz’s stomach sank.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She couldn’t very well say “Hey, I’ve been borderline stalking you because I have a big fat crush on you”.  </p><p>Well, she supposed she could, but it probably wouldn’t go very well.  Instead, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>“Your nametag!!!” She exclaimed.  “Your name...your name is on your nametag.”</p><p>“Oh!” An embarrassed blush graced Amity’s cheeks and Luz had to hold herself back from telling her how cute it was.  </p><p>“Right.  My name tag.  Obviously. Ha.”</p><p>“Yeah, so-” As Luz started cleaning up her papers, shoving them haphazardly into her backpack, she happened to look up and, uh. Crap.  </p><p>Amity wasn’t wearing a name tag.</p><p>Luz’s eyes widened.  She heard only white noise in her brain as she upped her pace to get the hell out before Amity realized what a creep she was.</p><p>“Anyway, sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep, I just have this test tomorrow and I’m probably gonna fail and yeah I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you-”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine.”  Amity pinched the bridge of her nose like she had a headache coming on and Luz’s rant was making it worse. “It’s not you.  It’s just been...A day.”</p><p>Luz paused in her attempt to shove an entire semester’s worth of work into her bag.  She looked up at Amity and recognized familiar bags under her eyes.  </p><p>“Are you not sleeping?” she asked without thinking.</p><p>Amity straightened and her face colored for the second time that night.  Luz realized she’d stepped on a landmine and immediately began to backtrack.  “Sorry, not my business, it’s just I haven’t been sleeping either and it sucks, yknow? And like I was wondering if you’re okay? I just had this dream about an otter, right? And he was teaching me-wait, actually, I think it might’ve been a girl otter? I didn’t wanna assume, not that it matters, gender isn’t real and otters probably don’t care about that, so, whatever, anyway, I wanted to-”</p><p>A sound interrupted her monologue and she was shocked to discover it was Amity’s laugh.  She paused to take in the sound, which she could swear was exactly like wind chimes. She mentally high fived herself for the simile.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Amity smiled at her for the first time ever and wow was Luz in deep.  She was about to say something probably very dumb (again), when Amity’s face morphed into one of confusion.  </p><p>“Wait a second.”  She put a hand on her chest.  “I took my nametag off already.  How...how did you-”</p><p>Luz felt adrenaline shoot straight through her, electricity positively shocking her to her feet.  She needed to get out.  Now.  At last she managed to zip up her bag, and she laughed uncomfortably loudly.  </p><p>“OKAY so I’d better go now! Thanks a lot for everything sorry again hahaha bye!”</p><p>As she ran out the front door for the second time that month, she heard Amity mutter “Is that the girl who jumped on the table last week?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, Luz is definitely gonna fail this test.</p><p>Talk to me! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Witch and a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet some old friends, and Luz makes an Attempt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just....just take this oh god</p><p>Thanks to my beta who prefers to remain anonymous, I love youuu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So now I can never go back!” Luz cried into a pillow a few days later.  She wasn’t usually a whiner, but she was highly adept at beating drama into a sentence when needed.</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” Eda said distractedly from across the room.  Luz peeked over the pillow to narrow her eyes at her former teacher, who was currently standing over a plethora of test tubes, weighing one in her hand thoughtfully.  “Eda! This is the part where you tell me everything is fine and it’ll all turn out okay!” </p><p>Eda shook the tube, now full of a viscous blue fluid.</p><p>“What, you want me to lie to you?”</p><p>“YES!!”</p><p>Eda rolled her eyes, a talent at which she was proudly proficient.  “What happened to Barista Watch? I thought...SHIT, WAIT, cover your eyes real quick I don’t wanna blind you.” </p><p>Luz calmly shoved the pillow over her eyes again as a minor explosion rocked the house.</p><p>Blushing behind her shield and completely ignoring the blast, she said “Let’s… not talk about Barista Watch please.”</p><p>Eda smirked, eyes dancing with mirth behind her goggles as she carefully cleaned up the results of her latest experiment.</p><p>“Why am I such a mess???” Luz cried.  “Eda, smother me with this pillow so I never have to embarrass myself in front of a cute girl ever again.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m not-“ </p><p>“I’ll do it!!”</p><p>Both women turned in sync to watch a small child enter the room. He was dressed all in black, and Luz suspected he had put eyeliner on today to make his eyes look stormier, but the joy radiating from them completely killed the effect.  </p><p>Luz rolled her eyes.  “King, I know you’re going through, like, an emo phase right now-”</p><p>“It is NOT a PHASE!!! This outfit represents the darkness within my soul!”  Luz eyed the bloody skull adorning his T-shirt and smiled.  “Gosh, even though you look like a Hot Topic mannequin and also kind of volunteered to murder me you’re still such a cutie wootie!!” Luz reached out and ruffled his hair.  </p><p>“I thought I told you to stop calling me that!” he batted her hand away and attempted to fix his hair, which, for King, meant messing it up even more.  </p><p>“I am no longer a child.  I start middle school next year, and soon I am going to rule over those peasants and live up to my name!”  He dramatically raised his fist, propping one foot on the footstool.  “Those idiots will never know what hit them!”</p><p>Luz shared a glance with Eda, trying very hard not to smile.  They both loved and supported King, and so they’d been trying to take his Dark phase seriously.</p><p>He just made it very difficult sometimes.</p><p>King was still ranting, hands flailing back and forth.  He’d brought out a couple of action figures and was currently in the process of acting out a murder.  He’d done this before, and they knew he could continue for hours.</p><p>“And then they will bow to me, supreme ruler of the world, controller of demons and-” </p><p>Eda decided a subject change was in order.</p><p>“So, Luz, this girl.  What’s she like?”</p><p>The effect on King was instantaneous.  </p><p>He paused, hands stilling, and turned slowly to Luz. His face remained in shadow for a count of two, and then he looked up to reveal shining eyes and a dreamy expression.  </p><p>“Ohmygosh you like someone??? Really??? Luz what’s she like? Does she like flowers? You should pick her flowers!!”  Although King pretended to be all about death and destruction, everyone knew that his true passion was romance.  He was a sucker for a good love story, and Luz knew for a fact that he spent at least two hours every Sunday reading and/or writing romantic fanfiction.</p><p>“Thank you for the advice, Supreme Ruler King,” Luz said solemnly as King bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.  </p><p>“Get her a daisy.  NOT a rose, because roses are OBVIOUS and you want to surprise her!!!! He put his hands under his chin dreamily, brown eyes shining.  “When you get married can I be the best man???”</p><p>Luz sputtered. “We aren’t getting married! She doesn’t even know my name!”  </p><p>She paused, processing what she’d said, and then threw her hands up in despair.  “She doesn’t even know my name.  Oh god, Eda, can’t you brew me, like, a love potion or something? Isn’t that a thing you can do?”  </p><p>Eda rolled her eyes.  “I’m a chemist, kid. I’m not magic.” </p><p>Luz pouted, which made Eda chuckle.</p><p>“Sorry kid,” she smirked.  “You’re gonna have to do this yourself.”<br/>
~~~<br/>
And she tried.  Oh god did she try. </p><p>Her first return to the counter did not go well.</p><p>The plan: Say something smooth.  Be poetic, and romantic, and sweep her off her feet with your words.</p><p>What she actually said: “Uh, hi.”</p><p>It wasn’t a Shakespearean sonnet, but it was a good start.</p><p>She was fairly nervous that Amity would say something about the last time they’d met, but instead the barista just nodded, no recognition dawning on her tired face.  Taking a second look, Luz noted that the bags under her eyes were darker than ever before.  She’d looked tired the other day, but this time she looked like she was barely holding on to consciousness.  </p><p>As unsettling as it was to see Amity so out of sorts, Luz knew any help she’d offer wouldn’t be appreciated.  She’d already pried into Amity’s life once, and she was very wary of doing it again.  So instead, she held her tongue as Amity finally spoke up.</p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>Luz took a deep breath.  It was now or never. </p><p>Gathering her wits, shaking and slightly terrified, she finally unleashed her Ultimate Move.</p><p>“If you were a chicken, you’d be imPECKable”</p><p>Silence reigned.  </p><p>Luz felt like she was living in a tableau as time slowed to a stop.  The only thing she heard was her own frantic breathing.  A second passed, and then another, as Amity said nothing.  This clearly was not going as well as she’d hoped.</p><p>Luz felt betrayed.  Google had promised her that pickup lines would work.  Google wouldn’t lie to her!!!</p><p>And yet the silence stretched on.  Amity binked at her, once.  Twice.  The dead stare she sported left no room for guessing her true feelings, but Luz did anyway, deciding immediately that Amity was pissed off.   </p><p>Basically, Luz noted miserably, she looked like a retail worker.</p><p>“Could you repeat that?” Amity finally asked, not reacting to the pickup line at all.</p><p>And that was it, Amity hated her, it was all over and everything Luz had ever done was stupid and dumb.</p><p>“One iced caramel macchiato, please,” Luz said meekly.  Amity nodded, dead stare still in place.  “That’ll be $3.29.”</p><p>Luz paid her wordlessly, then slunk off to her table, where her friends were waiting within earshot.</p><p>“Well! That...could’ve...uh. Gone worse?” </p><p>Luz shot Gus a grateful smile and then slumped down into her chair.  She felt like she was melting.</p><p>“I don’t understand why that didn’t work,” Luz said.</p><p>“It’s truly a mystery.” Willow sounded sarcastic, but gave Luz a sad smile to make up for it.  “I’m sorry it didn’t, though.”</p><p>Luz threw her arms up. “And yknow what??? I don’t even like iced caramel macchiatos! It’s just, she asked me what I wanted and her eyes were so pretty and UGHHHHHH”  Defeated, Luz put her arms on the table and plopped her head down.  “Why is this happening to me??” </p><p>Her friends shared a look, on the same page as usual.  </p><p>“Luz,” Willow said.  “Why don’t you just ask her out?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gus continued. “You could avoid any more mess if you just give her your number.  You’ve done it before.”</p><p>Luz sighed.  “I’d love to, but what if…”  She trailed off, sounding truly miserable.</p><p>“’What if’ what?”</p><p>Luz stared into the depths of her coffee cup, vaguely wondering if it was possible to drown yourself in an iced caramel macchiato.  At last, in a trembling voice, she muttered</p><p>“What if she’s not into girls?”</p><p>That stopped Willow and Gus dead in their tracks.  They gave her twin incredulous stares and then, as though they’d rehearsed it, they both burst into peals of laughter.</p><p>Luz felt hurt and betrayed.  </p><p>“Um, excuse me??? Why is my pain so hilarious???”</p><p>Gus wiped a tear from his eye, trying to speak between giggles. “Luz, of- of course she likes girls.”</p><p>“How could you possibly know that???” Luz asked.</p><p>“Well,” Willow said slowly, as though trying to reason with a preschooler. “She has green hair...and she works in a coffee shop.  It’s really not rocket science.”</p><p>“That is a blatant and ridiculous stereotype!”</p><p>Willow raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“…But, fine, youre not wrong.”  Luz blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, propping her face up with one hand. </p><p>“Honestly, even if she isn’t straight, I’m still...kind of scared?” she confessed.  “She’s so cool and calm and even when she’s tired she’s so cute-“</p><p>“Don’t worry Luz, you’re at least one of those things too!”  Willow said, starting to gather up her things.  </p><p>“Aww thanks, Willow,” Luz smiled.  Willow leaned down and kissed Luz’s cheek.  “I’ve gotta go to class but I’ll see you guys later!”</p><p>Gus gave her a hug.  “Bye!” </p><p>A few seconds passed, before Luz fully processed what Willow had said.  “One of those things…” She muttered, brow furrowed.  “WAIT, WHICH ONE?” WILLOW?? WHICH ONE AM I???”</p><p>She called after her friend, but Willow was long gone.  After a few seconds, Luz  plopped her head down again and stopped moving completely.</p><p>Gus pulled his chair closer to Luz and poked her arm tentatively, as though checking to make sure she was still alive.  “BlURgh,” Luz said eloquently, proving that Bisexual Dumbass Disease wasn’t fatal.  Gus propped his chin up on his hands.  </p><p>“This is super weird,” he mused.  “I’ve never seen you this anxious about someone you like before.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Luz peeked out above her crossed arms to sneak a look at Amity, who was still working behind the counter, and then sighed.</p><p>“I hadn’t met Amity before.”<br/>
~~<br/>
After that, their trips to the cafe became less frequent.  It was painfully obvious why, but Luz insisted there were Other Reasons That Totally Made Sense, so her friends let her drag them to three different Starbucks before Willow grew tired of it all.    </p><p>“So,” she said casually in class one day.  “Why are you avoiding Amity?”</p><p>Luz jumped and threw her notes in the air, letting them rain down as though she’d done it on purpose.  She attempted to casually put her elbow on the desk, but accidentally slipped and ended up hitting her head.  Willow watched with an amused smile.  </p><p>“I am not avoiding Amity,” Luz insisted, rubbing her temple.  </p><p>“Okay, then why have we not gone to The Owl House in like a week?” WIllow asked.</p><p>Luz pursed her lips and started to clean up her thrown papers.  “No reason.”</p><p>“Luz.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Luz can’t come to the phone right now, leave a message at the-”</p><p>“LUZ!!!”</p><p>“Alright, FINE,” Luz said, just stopping herself from throwing her papers up in the air again.  “I’m avoiding Amity.  Happy?”</p><p>“Uh, no, not really,” Willow said, taking the seat next to Luz.  She put a hand on her shoulder.  “You’ve been sad the whole week and I hate seeing you like this.  Why are you staying away from Amity?”</p><p>Luz leaned into Willow’s touch. “I feel bad.”</p><p>“Bad?” Willow asked. “Bad about what?”</p><p>Luz propped her chin up on her hand.  “It’s just….okay.  I realized I’ve been kind of creepy, and stalkery, and I think all my flirting just made her really uncomfortable, and I feel like I should just stay away because she hates me.”</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah, hate is a strong word.”  Willow poked Luz in the side.  “You’re not creepy.  You’re quirky! And flirting isn’t a crime.  She definitely doesn’t hate you.”</p><p>“But I did make her uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I really doubt it.”</p><p>“Okay, but what if I did??? What then???” Luz asked.  “I hate that I made her feel that way!”</p><p>Willow thought for a second.  “Well, if you’re really worried about it, you can always just apologize to her.”</p><p>Luz shot up.  “Apologize! That’s a great idea, why didn’t I think of that?” </p><p>But then it hit her.  </p><p>Just as quickly as she’d gotten up, she deflated.  “I didn’t think of that because I didn’t want to think of that.  It’s just...that’s so awkward! How do you go up to someone you don’t even know and apologize for being a creep?? What do you even say? ‘Hey, sorry for being weird because I think you’re pretty’?” </p><p>“You’re not being weird,” Willow interjected.  “Just say you’re sorry if you made her uncomfortable! It doesn’t have to be complicated.”</p><p>Luz put her face in her hands.  </p><p>“It always is, though, isn’t it?  But fine, I’ll do it,” she mumbled. </p><p>“For Amity.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a complete fan of this one, but at least I like the next one? </p><p>Thanks for the continued support, and Happy Channuka to everyone who celebrates!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cool, Just kill me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone please help Luz</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz approached the counter, shaking with nerves and a dangerous amount of caffeine.  Luckily, there was no line, so she sidled right up to the counter, where Amity was writing something down on a receipt.  </p>
<p>“Um.  Hi,” Luz said.  </p>
<p>“Be with you in a-” Amity looked up, pausing once she realized who she was talking to.</p>
<p>“Oh,” she said, face turning an emotion Luz couldn’t quite place.  “It’s you.”</p>
<p>Luz’s heart sank.  Amity looked like she’d just swallowed a particularly disgusting grapefruit.  </p>
<p>She knew it.  She knew Amity hated her.  </p>
<p>She didn’t get much comfort from that confirmation, but at least she could attempt to save this conversation.</p>
<p>“Yep!!” She said with far too much false cheer. “It’s me!!” </p>
<p>Finding it difficult to look at Amity’s face, she turned her gaze instead to the counter, where a truly massive amount of sugar packets sat next to three large containers of milk.  Avoiding Amity’s eyes, Luz gingerly picked up a packet, rolling it between her fingers in an attempt to calm herself down. </p>
<p>She chanced a glance at Amity’s face and saw annoyance written across her features.  Suddenly, it all just felt like too much.  She couldn’t do this anymore. </p>
<p>Panicked and overwhelmed, Luz blurted out “I’m so sorry for how I acted I know I was a creep and I totally didn’t mean it its just i can’t help myself god that’s not an excuse anyway I know I bothered you at your job and made you uncomfortable and basically I’m really really sorry its ok if you hate me forever.”</p>
<p>Amity blinked, looking slightly shell shocked.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I didn’t get any of that,” she said shortly.</p>
<p>Ah, man.</p>
<p>Luz let out a breath.  Okay. It was time to calm down and be an adult. She could do this.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry, when I’m nervous I sometimes talk too quickly,” she admitted. She absently grabbed two more packets and started building a sugar pyramid.</p>
<p>“What I meant to say was-” but she never finished her sentence.  Because apparently,  the last sugar packet she’d grabbed had been bearing the load of its brothers. </p>
<p>Luz watched helplessly as at least two hundred tiny bags of sugar dropped to the floor in slow motion.</p>
<p>Both girls stared at the pile on the floor.</p>
<p>Luz was horrified, but Amity had a resigned look on her face.  She worked in a coffee shop.  She’d already seen it all.</p>
<p>Finally, Amity sighed. “It’s fine,” she said, though Luz couldn’t read her well enough to tell if she actually meant it or not.  </p>
<p>“It’s just paper.  It’s easy to pick up.”  Amity began circling the counter, but Luz shooed her away. </p>
<p>“No, no, I spilled, this is my mess, I’ll clean it!”  Luz said.  And she meant it, too.  But the sugar betrayed her for the second time that day.  Two packets had snuck their way under her feet, and before she could do anything else, her foot slipped and she landed hard on her back.</p>
<p>Luz wasn’t much of a religious person, but as she lay there in pain she begged any deity that possibly existed to take pity on her and strike her down right there on the floor of The Owl House. It was what she deserved.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, God was screening her calls, so she just lay there, refusing to get up and continue the most embarrassing conversation of her life.  </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” </p>
<p>To Luz’s horror, Amity had made her way to the front of the counter, her voice sounding a strange mixture of annoyed and worried.  Luz would’ve been touched that she was concerned at all, but she suspected that the “worry” was less about Luz’s pain and more about a possible lawsuit. </p>
<p>Luz, not wanting to be more of a bother, finally scrambled to stand up.</p>
<p>“I’m- ack- fine, lemme just-” </p>
<p>BAM.  </p>
<p>Luz slammed her forehead into something hard.  Through watery eyes she looked up and was horrified to discover that that something had been Amity’s chin.  From what Luz could gather, Amity had been leaning down to help her at the exact same time that Luz had decided to stand up.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Oh no oh no oh god oh no</p>
<p>She should’ve known better than to try again, but she immediately attempted damage control.</p>
<p>“I’m sor-” she tried for the third time in ten minutes.  But it appeared her clumsiness knew no bounds.  She stepped forward and immediately slipped (AGAIN, why was she so awkward oh god oh god), which would have been bad enough by itself.  But, no, this time she fell dramatically onto Amity, who promptly lost her balance and fell backwards, pinwheeling arms hitting the spout for the fat free milk on the way down.</p>
<p>And that was how Luz ended up on top of Amity, cold milk pouring onto both of their heads.</p>
<p>This was not supposed to happen.  This was not supposed to happen.  This was not supposed to happen outside of a shoujo manga. This was not supposed to happen.</p>
<p>God, Amity was going to hate her so much more now. Amity.  Amity, who was underneath her right now.  Looking up at her with a mixture of shock and embarrassment on her red face. </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a few seconds, eyes wide, neither knowing what, exactly, to do in a situation like this.</p>
<p>At last, Luz came to her senses and scrambled up, offering Amity her outstretched hand.</p>
<p>Amity ignored it.</p>
<p>Instead, she stood up herself, turning around quickly and making it impossible for Luz to see the expression on her face.  As Amity hugged herself tightly, Luz decided the situation could not possibly get worse. </p>
<p>But the universe loved proving her wrong.</p>
<p>Before she could attempt to apologize for the fourth time, a woman with long black hair and far too much grace to be working in a coffee shop appeared behind the counter like a Halloween specter.  </p>
<p>Amity whirled around, and Luz saw real fear in her eyes.  </p>
<p>“Lilith I’m so sorry, I didn’t do this, I-” Lilith held up her hand, prompting Amity to quiet down.  Luz wondered why Amity gave her so much power.  Sure, the woman was intimidating, but she was just a regular old boss.  So why was Amity so afraid of her?</p>
<p>“I saw what happened,” Lilith said, voice cold as ice.  She turned her gaze upon Luz with the distaste of someone who’d just realized she’d stepped in dog shit.  </p>
<p>“You.”  </p>
<p>Luz straightened up, appropriately feeling quite a bit like dog shit.  She attempted to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to give Lilith another reason to yell at Amity.  </p>
<p>“Do you know how much money you just cost me?”  Lilith asked. Luz looked around, clocking the pile of spilled milk and soggy sugar packets.</p>
<p>“Uh, not a lot really? Like, milk isn’t that expensive and the sugar’s still in the packets-” </p>
<p>“That was a rhetorical question, girl,” Lilith sneered, and Luz marveled at how someone she’d never met could already hate her so much.  Miracles did happen.  </p>
<p>“You have caused property damage, as well as psychological damage to my patrons.”  She gestured to the “patrons”, who consisted of a teenage girl happily recording the nightmare, and a tired looking man with a baby, who completely ignored them in favor of downing as much coffee as humanly possible.  </p>
<p>The baby, at least, did not seem to be psychologically damaged.</p>
<p>“You are very lucky we are about to close.  You will stay tonight and clean up your messes, or I will involve the police.”  </p>
<p>“I was gonna stay and help anyway,” Luz grumbled.  “I’m not a monster.”</p>
<p>“And you.”  Lilith turned on Amity, who was now shaking and on the verge of tears.  “You will supervise.  This happened on your watch and although it was not your fault, you should have been more careful.”  Amity nodded so quickly Luz imagined her head flying off.  “You will stay and watch this...girl,” Lilith gestured to Luz with disgust.  “And make sure she cleans to my standards.  Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lilith,” Amity said, breathing out a sigh of relief as though she’d just been pardoned from execution.</p>
<p>Spinning around so quickly her skirts (which Luz highly doubted were part of the corporate dress code) swirled, Lilith smiled at the two customers still in the store.   “Excuse me,” she said sweetly, attitude changing quickly enough to give Luz whiplash.  “So sorry to bother you, but we are closing in five minutes! Please gather your things and kindly exit through the front door.  Thank you for your business!” </p>
<p>Lilith smiled like a person just learning how.  It appeared to freak the customers out, because they all got up and left within thirty seconds.</p>
<p>“I’m trusting you, Amity,” Lilith said gravely, as though they were about to perform brain surgery instead of cleaning a coffee shop floor.  </p>
<p>Lilith glanced between Luz and Amity with clear disdain and then made to sweep out the door.  At the last second, as though just remembering that manners existed, she let out an uncomfortable “good night” and slammed the door shut, turning the sign to reveal the “We are Closed” side to the world.  </p>
<p>In her wake she left an awkwardness so palpable, Luz almost attempted to reach out and touch it.  Generic coffee shop music played in the background, managing to make everything ten times worse.  </p>
<p>They stood there for the course of half a song, not looking at each other or saying anything, until-</p>
<p>“Wait here while I get a mop,” Amity muttered.  Luz nodded miserably, feeling like the biggest idiot to ever walk the earth.  </p>
<p>As Amity disappeared, Luz finally allowed herself to give in to her embarrassment.  She put her head in her hands, wondering why, why, WHY, she always had to do something like this.  Why did she always mess everything up? Why did she always ruin things? Why did she-</p>
<p>“Um,” a voice interrupted her inner monologue.  “I have the mop.  And you’re right.  You did mess everything up.”  </p>
<p>Apparently her inner monologue hadn’t been so inner.  Awesome.  </p>
<p>Amity thrust the mop and bucket towards her violently, looking murderous.  “Do you know what you just did?  Do you know what you just almost cost me???”</p>
<p>Luz gulped, tentatively taking the mop.  “I-”  But apparently, Amity wasn’t done.  </p>
<p>“You just walk in with your stupid smile and your dumb voice and ruin everything.  And you’re always here! You’re always sitting there, writing something, or talking to your friends, or- UGH”  She threw herself down into a chair, covering her face with her hands.  </p>
<p>“If I lose this job I can’t afford rent,” she said, more to herself than anything.  She breathed hard behind her fingers.  </p>
<p>Luz stood there stupidly, mop loose in her left hand, not knowing what to say.  </p>
<p>She’d really done it this time.</p>
<p>Luz found herself near tears, but she stubbornly willed them away.  This wasn’t about her.  This was something she had to take responsibility for.  She wasn’t the victim here.  </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and started mopping.  It was the least she could do.  The silence returned, Luz mopping vigorously and trying to stay calm, while Amity sat at a table sniffling.  Sniffling a lot, actually.  </p>
<p>“Wait, are you crying??” Luz whirled around, alarmed, and the sound stopped.  </p>
<p>“No,” Amity said, voice watery and decidedly unconvincing.</p>
<p>Luz knocked her own forehead with her fist a couple of times.  “Shit. Okay.  Okay,” she said, psyching herself up.   She took a deep breath.  </p>
<p>Time to be a big girl, Luz.</p>
<p>“I know I’ve said this a lot today, but I’m really really really sorry.”  Amity looked up, no longer looking mad.  She just looked tired.  </p>
<p>“It’s-” </p>
<p>“No wait,” Luz interrupted.  “Let me just..finish. Okay?”</p>
<p>Amity hesitated, then nodded, eyes still swimming with unshed tears.  </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Luz said.  “I’m sorry for today, I’m sorry about the milk, and the sugar, and the spilling, and for falling on you, and for making you almost lose your job.”  She took another breath.  “And I’m sorry for everything else.  I’m sorry for always being here and I’m sorry for that one time I stayed past closing time, and I’m sorry I jumped on that table and I’m sorry if I broke those plates and I’m sorry I always act like a complete idiot around you, and I’m sorry for fl-”  Luz colored, deciding the rest was not worth saying.  She coughed uncomfortably.  </p>
<p>“I’m.  I’m sorry. So. yeah.”</p>
<p>Amity looked stunned.  Not many people could handle a Luz monologue without practice.  The silence returned again and Luz went back to mopping, content that she’d said her piece.  </p>
<p>Neither of them spoke for a long time.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry too,” Amity said at last, so quietly that Luz thought she might have imagined it.  </p>
<p>When she realized she hadn’t, she whirled on Amity.</p>
<p>“YOU’RE sorry???”</p>
<p>Amity nodded again, picking at the chipping paint on her nails.  Luz was completely thrown off.  This wasn’t in the script.  </p>
<p>“For what???” she asked.   </p>
<p>“For...for always being so mean to you.  Especially for what I said before.  You...you don’t ruin everything.  You’re actually one of the least annoying regulars we have.”</p>
<p>Luz sputtered.  “But you’re not always mean to me! And I deserved what you said tonight! I acted like a clown!”  </p>
<p>Amity smiled. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you kinda did.” </p>
<p>She took a steadying breath.  “But you didn’t do it on purpose.  I know that.  And it’s not your fault Lilith hates me. Though this didn’t help.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, what is her deal??? Did an evil bug crawl up her ass or something?”</p>
<p>Amity snorted.  “You can’t steal your jokes from The Fairly Odd Parents.” </p>
<p>“I can and I will!” </p>
<p>Luz grinned at Amity, who tentatively smiled back.  After a moment’s hesitation, she joined Luz on the floor and started picking up sugar packets.  Luz tried to hide her smile as they got back to cleaning, together this time.</p>
<p>The silence was amicable now, and there was absolutely no reason to interrupt it.</p>
<p>So Luz, of course, did.</p>
<p>“Sooo I know this isn’t any of my business,” Luz said. “But you mentioned paying your own rent before, and you always look tired- if you’re working too many shifts and it’s too overwhelming, why don’t you just move back in with your parents?”</p>
<p>Amity stared intently at a sugar packet in her hand, but her gaze seemed far away.</p>
<p>“I can’t.  I told them I could do this on my own, and honestly?” She avoided Luz’s eyes.  “It’s...not exactly the most comfortable environment.”</p>
<p>Amity laughed without mirth.  “So for now it’s 48 hour work weeks and catching sleep on my breaks. Yay.”</p>
<p>“That’s awful,” Luz muttered.  She had no idea what else to say. </p>
<p>Her relationship with her mother was complicated, but she knew that if she needed anything, her Mom would be there in a second.  But it sounded Amity didn’t have that luxury.   Luz resisted the impulse to reach out and hug her.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I asked-” Luz started to say, but  Amity waved her off.  “Please, no more apologies, okay?”  </p>
<p>Luz bit her lip.  </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>“Now it’s my turn to ask a question.”</p>
<p>“Uh, okay,” Luz said. “Should I be nervous?”  </p>
<p>Amity laughed, shaking her head.  “No, no, it’s nothing bad! I just wanted to know what you were talking about before.”</p>
<p>“Before?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, when you were apologizing the first time, you said a bunch of stuff, but then you stopped yourself at the end.  What was that last apology?”</p>
<p>Amity kept cleaning, completely unaware of the fact that Luz had just gone ice cold.  Luz felt her horror rise, and she laughed nervously.  “I, uh.  I thought you didn’t want more apologies?”</p>
<p>Amity waved her off.  “Just this one,” she said.  “It seemed important, and I don’t like not knowing things.”</p>
<p>Well.  She sure didn’t know A Lot.  </p>
<p>Luz scratched the tip of the wooden broom with her finger, wondering if she could get out of this conversation if she got a bad splinter.  </p>
<p>Amity wasn’t stupid.  Luz knew that at this point, Amity had to know about Luz’s little crush.  She’d been polite enough not to mention it, and Luz was grateful, but if the conversation continued it might get...a little awkward.</p>
<p>Though honestly, at this point, what did she even have to lose?</p>
<p>“Uh, okay, I was saying that.   Um.  That…” She took a deep breath, trying to keep it together.  Finally, she blurted out “I was saying that I was sorry for flirting with you.”</p>
<p>Luz squeezed her eyes shut, sure that her face was bright red.  This was not how she’d imagined things going, but, hey, that seemed to be the story of her life. Things just kept happening, and they wouldn’t stop happening, and at some point she just had to learn to deal with it.  </p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, all she saw was Amity’s back, motionless and stick straight.  Luz would’ve given anything to know what she was thinking at that moment.  </p>
<p>She figured she couldn’t get anymore uncomfortable, so she ventured  “I just know it was annoying you, and that wasn’t my intention, so-”</p>
<p>“Wait a second.”  Amity turned around, eyes wide as saucers.  She slammed her hands down on the nearest table.</p>
<p>“You were flirting with me?”</p>
<p>Luz blinked. </p>
<p>“Uh, yes? I kinda thought I’d been really obvious, like, especially with that stupid pickup line-”</p>
<p>“What pickup line???” Amity demanded.  </p>
<p>Luz shrunk back.  This was just painful.  “The- the thing about the chicken?” </p>
<p>“THAT WAS A PICKUP LINE???”</p>
<p>“WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE???”  They were both yelling now, embarrassment flowing freely between them.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Amity said.  “I didn’t think about it, I knew you were quirky so I thought you were just being cute, oh my god.  You’ve been flirting with me.  This whole time.”</p>
<p>Luz went red again.  “Oh no.  You didn’t know.  You didn’t- oh god this is so embarrassing, me quiero morir-” </p>
<p>“YOU’RE EMBARRASSED?” Amity hid her face in her hands.  “I’ve been so out of it that I never even noticed the cute writer girl flirting with me, oh my GOD how did I-”</p>
<p>“Um,” Luz interrupted, heart beating about a million times an hour.  “Did you just call me cute?”</p>
<p>Amity’s face was redder than anything Luz had ever seen. </p>
<p>“NO.”</p>
<p>“You...you think I’m cute?”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this is happening.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Luz said reverently.  “YOU think I’M cute.  Wow.”</p>
<p>“So??” Amity said, still blushing intensely.  “It doesn’t mean anything.  I can appreciate aesthetics with no ulterior motive.”</p>
<p>Luz grinned widely.  “So I guess you don’t like me then?”</p>
<p>Amity crossed her arms, turning her nose up defiantly.   “Of course not! I barely know you.”</p>
<p>“Well, that sucks,” Luz teetered on her toes, hands behind her back.  “Since I’ve had a crush on you for like two months now.”</p>
<p>“...Oh,” Amity said in a small voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so, um, if you don’t like me, I probably shouldn’t ask you out then, right?”</p>
<p>Amity’s mouth dropped open, all pretense of stoicism going right out the window.  “Ask me? Like? A date? Like..you, and me, on a date. Like, the two of us, somewhere not here, hanging out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I mean.  If that sounds bad to you-“</p>
<p>“It doesn’t!” Amity covered her face, clearly embarrassed at the speed with which she responded.</p>
<p>Luz raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”</p>
<p>Amity coughed and shrugged nonchalantly, though the effect was mostly ruined by the furious blush still overtaking her cheeks. “I guess..that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”</p>
<p>Luz’s smile could’ve parted clouds.</p>
<p>“So, Sunday maybe?”</p>
<p>“Sunday works.”</p>
<p>“Cool.”  They smiled stupidly at each other for a moment before Luz smacked her hand to her forehead.  “Wait, wait, I have to do this right! Hold on.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I already said yes, though, what is there to-”</p>
<p>But Luz had already gotten in front of her.  Before Amity could say anything else, Luz bowed.</p>
<p>“Amity...uh…”</p>
<p>“Blight,” Amity whispered, not trying to hide how charmed she was by the drama of it all.  </p>
<p>“Amity Blight, the prettiest barista I’ve ever seen, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?”</p>
<p>From behind her back she produced a single flower.  Amity shook her head, accepting the daisy bemusedly.  </p>
<p>“Where did that even come from? Do you just...carry that around in case-”  </p>
<p>“Shhhh. Just let it happen.”</p>
<p>Amity giggled.  “Alright, fine.  I’d love to go on a date with you.”  She wrinkled her nose.  “You’re kind of a dork though, aren’t you?”  </p>
<p>Luz pumped her fist in the air in victory.  “Yep!” she said, all smiles.</p>
<p>“I do have one question though,” Amity said.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Amity bit her lip.</p>
<p>“Uh….what’s your name?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you think this was gonna be a slow burn? Oops.</p>
<p>Let's chat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gaaaaay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz finally takes Amity on a date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again to my lovely Anonymous beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz had it all planned out.  It was going to be perfect.</p>
<p>But instead, Sunday found her and Amity stumbling around town in the hundred degree weather on a wild goose chase.</p>
<p>“I promise it’s somewhere around here.” Luz said, brows furrowed.  </p>
<p>Amity glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.  “Luz, you said that an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but this time I’m sure!”  </p>
<p>Amity tugged at the sleeves of her dress, looking skeptical.  “If you say so,” she muttered, and Luz’s heart sank.  </p>
<p>It hadn’t started out this way.  Luz had been a perfect gentleman.  She’d picked Amity up from her apartment exactly on time.  (She didn’t have a car or anything, so this just meant that she showed up at the door and they started walking, but she still felt good about it.) </p>
<p>At first, it was all blushing and nervous anticipation.  Luz had taken one look at Amity’s pink dress and blurted out “you look beautiful” before she could really even think about it, which made Amity blush harder.  </p>
<p>“You look okay, I guess,” Amity said nonchalantly.  Luz didn’t know what to say, but about a second later, Amity started babbling. </p>
<p>“Oh my god I’m lying, I was trying to be funny but uh.  I can’t right now because you actually look. Nice. Really nice.”  Luz looked down at her black jumpsuit, mentally congratulating herself for picking it out.  “Thanks,” she smiled.  </p>
<p>They stood on the doorstep for a few more seconds, smiling dumbly at each other, before Luz broke the silence with an “Okay, follow me!”  </p>
<p>Amity laughed, and trailed Luz down the stairs.  “Where are we going?” she asked.  </p>
<p>“There’s this really cool record store I went to a few months ago, and for some reason it kind of gave me the same vibes you do,” Luz said excitedly, using her hands as she spoke.  “So I wanted to take you there!”  </p>
<p>“The same vibes?” Amity asked.  “What kind of vibes do I give off, exactly?” </p>
<p>Luz waved her off as though it was obvious.  “You know, like, too cool for school, could probably beat me up if you wanted, way ahead of the trends, stuff like that.”</p>
<p>Amity raised an eyebrow.  “That’s what you think of me?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Not gonna lie, I like that,” Amity smirked.  “Okay then, lead the way!”</p>
<p>They’d only been walking for a couple of minutes when Amity fanned herself and said “Is it just me, or is it freakishly hot for October?”</p>
<p>Luz looked sympathetically at Amity’s long sleeved dress, grateful that she decided to go sleeveless today.  “No, it’s definitely weird.  I even brought a jacket in case you got cold.  Which I guess isn’t a problem right now, huh?”</p>
<p>“You didn’t bring a jacket for yourself??”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Luz answered.  “I run pretty hot anyway, so I knew I wouldn’t need it even if it was cold.”</p>
<p>“Well, thanks for being a gentleman,” Amity said.  “I just kind of wish my weather app hadn’t lied to me.”</p>
<p>Luz laughed.  “Don’t worry, the store’s really close.  We should be there in, like, ten minutes, tops.”</p>
<p>Two hours later, they were still slogging through the humid air, trailing slowly up and down streets as Luz kept insisting she knew exactly where they were going.</p>
<p>In truth, they were hopelessly lost, but Luz didn’t want to admit that to Amity.  Her anxiety rose with every wrong street they passed.</p>
<p>She had promised the perfect day, but so far, the date had been slightly miserable.  Sure, hanging out was nice, but there was only so much small talk they could make while they both felt like they were dying.  They had run through the basics: weather, the latest news, what happened in the last episodes of popular reality shows they both hated.  </p>
<p>The positive was that there wasn’t any awkward anticipation anymore.  The negative was that there wasn’t really much of anything anymore.  It no longer felt like a date, more like the worst possible tour of town that neither of them had signed up for.  Luz was miserable.  She hadn’t learned anything new about Amity, and she probably never would, if the date kept sucking this hard.</p>
<p>“Luz,” Amity finally said, tugging at the collar of her dress uncomfortably.  “Maybe we should just give up on the record store and do something else?” </p>
<p>Luz burned with embarrassment.  She’d messed up, bad.  There was only one thing that could save this date now, but after checking her phone obsessively for the past half hour, she still hadn’t gotten the okay to go through with it. </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right,” she said miserably.  “Maybe we could, I don’t know, find a nice cold fountain to pass out in and try again tomorrow.”  </p>
<p>Before Amity could answer, Luz felt her phone buzz.  As soon as she saw what was on the screen, she perked up almost immediately. </p>
<p>“Aha!! Okay, so this was a bust, but I have a really great thing set up and it’s gonna make everything better.” She paused, tapping her lip.  “I’m also pretty sure I can find this one...” she trailed off.</p>
<p>Amity looked skeptical.  “I’m sure you can,” she said.  “But maybe we could take an uber this time?” </p>
<p>Luz put her hands on Amity’s shoulders and stared into her eyes, suddenly dead serious.</p>
<p>“Amity,” she said gravely.  “I have something very important to tell you.”</p>
<p>“Uh, okay,” Amity said slowly.  “Should I be nervous?”</p>
<p>“Amity,” Luz repeated, ignoring the question and tightening her grip on Amity’s shoulders.  “I’m…” </p>
<p>Luz looked down.  At last, she finally finished her sentence.</p>
<p>“....So fucking lost, let’s take an uber.”</p>
<p>Amity gave a relieved laugh.  “You’re so weird.  I’m on it.”  She pulled out her phone.  “What address should I put in?</p>
<p>Luz smiled.</p>
<p>“Type in the address for Isles Park.”<br/>~~<br/>“Oh my god,” Amity said weakly, slumping down into her seat a few minutes later.  “Air conditioning!  I’ve never been happier.”   </p>
<p>They glanced at each other over the middle seat. They both looked like a mess, hair plastered to their foreheads and sweat dripping down the sides of their faces.  They gazed at each other for a couple of seconds and then burst into synchronized laughter.</p>
<p>“We look terrible,” Amity giggled.  </p>
<p>“Pretty much.” Luz grinned sneakily.  “You’re still the prettiest barista I know, though.”  </p>
<p>Amity snorted, trying to pretend she wasn’t blushing fiercely.  “Luz, how many baristas do you actually know?”</p>
<p>“That is not important.”</p>
<p>They laughed again, and the awkwardness of the last two hours finally cleared.  It was amazing what A/C and a good laugh could do.</p>
<p>The uber pulled away from the curb, and Amity checked her app.  “Okay! This says it’s twenty minutes to the park.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Luz said, putting her palms together and pointing her fingers at Amity.  “Twenty minutes to learn more about each other!” </p>
<p>Amity giggled again. “You really are a dork, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Luz said proudly.  “But something about you makes me think you’re not much better.”  </p>
<p>“Oh, really?” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s time for me to find out, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Ooh, smooth,”  Amity said.  “Okay, fine, what do you want to know?”</p>
<p>Luz dramatically looked over both shoulders, as though checking for listening spies.  “Are you sure you’re ready for this level of intensity?” </p>
<p>Amity nodded seriously.  “I think I can handle it.”</p>
<p>“Okay.  First off...what’s your favorite color?” </p>
<p>Amity sat back in her seat and hummed.  “Would you laugh if I said it was black?”  </p>
<p>“Why would I laugh?”  </p>
<p>Amity rubbed the back of her neck shyly.  “I don’t know, my siblings are always telling me it’s not a real color and I’m boring for liking it.”</p>
<p>“Aha!” Luz crowed. “Unlocked another Amity Fact!  You have siblings!”  She scrunched up her nose.  “They’re kind of rude, though, black’s a perfectly good color.  And it fits you, too!”</p>
<p>“It does?”</p>
<p>“Mhm!  Kind of mysterious, kind of badass.  Etcetera etcetera.”</p>
<p>Amity smiled wider than Luz had ever seen, and for a second she was blinded.  </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Amity said, as Luz collected herself.  “So, your turn! What’s your favorite color?”  </p>
<p>“Purple!”</p>
<p>“Okay but what shade of purple?”</p>
<p>Luz crossed her arms.  “I don’t discriminate.  Every shade of purple is a good shade of purple.  Your turn!”</p>
<p>“Okay, um…” Amity thought for a second.  “Do YOU have any siblings?”  Luz shook her head.  “Nope! Just me and my mom!”</p>
<p>“What about your Dad?” Amity asked casually, before realizing that it might be a heavy topic.  She clapped her hands to her mouth.  </p>
<p>“Crap, I’m sorry, that was totally out of bounds, it’s a personal question, I don’t-”</p>
<p>Luz touched Amity’s hand lightly and gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s fine.”  </p>
<p>She turned to look out the window.  “Honestly, though, I have no clue.  My Mom’s never told me.”</p>
<p>“Nothing??? She’s never even mentioned it?”</p>
<p>“It’s come up,” Luz said slowly, watching the scenery go by.  “But she gets really weird whenever I mention it.  I used to ask a lot as a kid, but after years of getting no answers and making her uncomfortable, I just kinda gave up.”</p>
<p>“That’s not very fair to you,” Amity said.  “I mean, I’m sure your Mom’s a great person! It’s hard to raise a kid on your own!” She scrambled to say.  “But...don’t you ever get upset about it?”</p>
<p>Luz shrugged.  “I guess I do, yeah.  I don’t blame my Mom for it really, but sometimes I wonder what it was about me that made my Dad leave.  What made him run away? That kind of thing sticks with you, yknow?” Luz propped her chin on her hand, still gazing out the window.  “I guess I never really got over it,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>Amity bit her lip.  “I’m so sorry, Luz.  I didn’t mean to bring up something so difficult.”  Luz waved her off.  “It’s fine.  I didn’t mean to get all serious and bring down the mood! I guess I just got...comfortable,” she admitted.  </p>
<p>Amity gave her a small smile.  “So what’s your Mom like?”</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s so great!” Luz said, immediately perking up.  “I don’t think she really gets my eccentricities, but she always always tries her best to understand and accept them! She’s also a really good cook, when I was little she used to make this thing called Mangu for breakfast a lot, and now every time I see plantains I think of her and get all happy and warm, and-”</p>
<p>The next 20 minutes passed in a similar manner, both of them switching off asking the other questions.  They were so caught up in their conversation, they didn’t even notice when they reached the park.  “Yo, ladies,” the driver interrupted.  “Yall are cute together and all, but can you maybe get out of my car?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry!!!” </p>
<p>They both stepped onto the sidewalk, trying unsuccessfully to smother their laughter.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Luz said slowly, once both their giggles had subsided.  She waved her arms around, testing the air.  “It doesn’t feel that hot anymore! Did you notice that??”  </p>
<p>Amity glanced at the sky.  “Wow, yeah, the clouds completely blocked the sun.  It’s like twenty degrees cooler!”  She shivered.  “Now it’s kinda cold though.”</p>
<p>Excitedly, Luz scrambled to open her bag, finally brandishing a denim jacket.  “I get to be a gentleman!!”  </p>
<p>“You get to be a gentleman,” Amity agreed, as Luz draped the jacket carefully around her shoulders.  Amity hugged herself, wrapping the fabric tighter around her body.  “It’s really dark now, too.  How did that happen so quickly?”</p>
<p>The wind whipped their hair in all directions, and they both glanced up.  </p>
<p>“Uh, did your weather app say it was supposed to rain?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think so,” Amity answered, trepidation in her voice.  They both regarded the sky warily, until Luz shook her head.  </p>
<p>“Okay, whatever, it’s not gonna ruin this! Let me take you to the surprise!”</p>
<p>Without thinking, she grabbed Amity’s hand and started pulling her forward.  Amity tried to hide her smile, clasping Luz’s hand tighter as they ran against the wind.  </p>
<p>Whatever Luz had planned, it was deep in the park.  They passed two ponds, a small, decrepit greenhouse, three playgrounds, and a dog park.  As they ran, Luz tried not to think about the fact that most of the park was deserted.  Or the fact that the only people she had seen were packing up and booking it.</p>
<p>She’d already messed up the beginning of this date.  She wasn’t going to mess up the end, too.  They were going to finish this right!</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, close your eyes!” she said, as they reached a familiar copse of trees.  Once she made sure Amity had actually closed them, she pulled her around the last tree, took a deep breath, and said “Okay, now open!”  </p>
<p>Luz bit her lip and watched as Amity’s eyes widened in what she hoped was wonder. <br/>She had to admit, it looked good.  A red and white checkered blanket lay spread out on the lawn, a classic wooden picnic basket sitting directly in the center.  It was simple, but that’s what Luz had wanted.  She was a romantic, but even she knew enough to not go overboard on a first date.  </p>
<p>And damn, did she love a good cliche.</p>
<p>“How did you even do this?” Amity asked, eyes still wide.  “I had some help,” she said mischievously, silently thanking Willow and Gus for being the best friends in the world.  (And, apparently, King, if the daisy resting on top of the picnic basket was anything to go by.)  </p>
<p>“Well, it’s really nice,” Amity said, face softening.  </p>
<p>Luz let out a sigh of relief.  She’d finally done something right.  </p>
<p>They sat across from each other, the atmosphere comfortable despite the howling of the wind.  “Okay!” Luz said loudly, now fighting to be heard. “I went real classic.  Here we have…” she pulled out two wrapped sandwiches with a flourish.  “Two gourmet pb&amp;j sandwiches.”  </p>
<p>Amity laughed as Luz handed her one.  “What makes them gourmet, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Uh, the fact that I made them?” Luz answered, and promptly opened her sandwich, putting the peanut buttered bread on one plate, and the jelly on the other.  </p>
<p>“I like them separately,” she shrugged, when Amity gave her a questioning look.  </p>
<p>“Of course you do,” Amity said, hiding a smile behind her sandwich.  </p>
<p>Luz rummaged around in the basket.  “Ah, yes, and here we have egg salad.”  She pulled out a bowl covered in saran wrap.  “I know maybe egg salad doesn’t go with peanut butter, but Google says it’s the most classic picnic food, and I’m trying to rebuild my trust in Google, so I’ve gotta listen,” she said solemnly.  </p>
<p>“It’s perfect!” Amity said, now almost screaming over the wind.  </p>
<p>“And here,” Luz practically shouted.  “We have two sparkling waters.  They’re at least three times fancier than regular water!”</p>
<p>Amity reached over and took one, using her other hand to hold back her hair, which kept whipping into her face.</p>
<p>They probably should’ve known enough to call it quits when the plates started flying away. But something was finally going right, and Luz was not about to let a little bit of wind ruin her plans.  Amity, to her credit, seemed to agree, stubbornly putting her hair back in a clip and taking a bite of her sandwich.</p>
<p>“IT’S GOOD,” Amity yelled, catching another plate before it flew away.  A light drizzle began to fall, and Luz cursed, grudgingly admitting to herself that she’d rather waste the date than make Amity uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“DO YOU WANNA GO?” she asked, but Amity shook her head.  “THIS IS FINE,” she said, and Luz didn’t even care if she was lying.  She had said she wanted to stay with her, and that was what was important.  Luz couldn’t stop her grin as she spooned egg salad onto two plates and handed one to Amity.  </p>
<p>At that exact moment, the wind picked up, starting to blow more fiercely than before.  Luz watched in horror as it lifted the plate in Amity’s hands and flipped it over, getting egg and mayonnaise all over her dress.  </p>
<p>“WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN WHEN I’M AROUND FOOD???” Luz yelled angrily.  Amity grimaced, standing up and trying to wipe off the mess.  All she really managed to do was get egg mush all over her hands.  “IT’S...IT’S FINE,” she said.</p>
<p>“BUT IT RUINED YOUR DRESS!”</p>
<p>Amity was about to answer when the wind came back for an encore.  “I’M-” Luz started to say anyway, but was promptly interrupted by the peanut butter half of her sandwich, which flew directly into her face, splattering peanut butter into her hair.  </p>
<p>After ruminating briefly on her complete inability to do anything right, Luz peeled the sandwich off her face.  Her brows and lashes stubbornly hung onto the peanut butter, refusing to let their treasure go even when she rubbed at her face. Unfortunately, the spread was also sprinkled across her cheeks like orange freckles, and she was pretty sure a little bit had gotten up her nose.  She snorted some out, making a hacking sound that she hoped was swallowed up by the wind.  So much for pretending to be suave and attractive.</p>
<p>Amity leaned over to help Luz get the peanut butter off her face when the skies did what they’d been threatening to do for the last half hour, and opened up completely.  Within seconds, rain was pounding down violently on their picnic.  “SHIT!!!” Luz screamed, jumping up.  “WHAT SHOULD WE DO???”</p>
<p>“ABANDON SHIP!” Amity yelled, grabbing Luz’s hand for the second time that day.  </p>
<p>“BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PICNIC STUFF?”</p>
<p>“WE CAN COME BACK FOR THAT LATER, LET’S GO!!” Amity started tugging her back towards the way they’d come.</p>
<p>“WHERE THOUGH??” Luz yelled back, still looking forlornly at their basket, which was now filled with enough water to drown a small squirrel.  </p>
<p>“TRUST ME!”</p>
<p>Luz grudgingly allowed herself to be pulled away, and they ran madly, unsuccessfully trying to avoid puddles.  Before long, both girls were covered in mud and wet grass.  Why not, Luz thought miserably.  Accessories to go with the peanut butter and egg salad.</p>
<p>They ran for what felt like hours, though it was probably more like two minutes.  Finally, the small greenhouse they’d passed by earlier appeared in the distance.  Amity pointed it out to Luz and they picked up speed, spurned on by the promise of a roof over their heads.</p>
<p>As soon as they arrived, gasping for breath and drenched in water, Amity pulled her hand away.  She didn’t look at Luz, choosing instead to watch the water running down the side of the greenhouse in rivulets.</p>
<p>Luz felt like crying, trying to think of a positive way to spin this.  At least the howling of the wind had died down a little? At least they were dry? She sighed.  It was truly hopeless.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Amity,” she finally said.  “I know this is the worst date, like, ever.”</p>
<p>Amity’s makeup had run down her face, leaving a trail of black mascara over her cheeks.  Her hair was plastered against her forehead.  She looked ridiculous.</p>
<p>She looked beautiful.</p>
<p>Luz couldn’t believe she’d messed up so badly.  Amity was so pretty, and so nice, and this awful date had only made Luz like her even more.  She really didn’t want to give this up.</p>
<p>She really didn’t want to have to find a different coffeehouse.</p>
<p>“What did I say about apologies, Luz?” Amity said, finally shifting her gaze to look at her.</p>
<p>The greenhouse was small, but it was definitely large enough for about four people to stand together comfortably. Definitely large enough for two people to hang out without being in each other’s personal spaces.</p>
<p>So why was Amity still so close? </p>
<p>“Right, sorry-” </p>
<p>“Luz!!!”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay!”  Luz looked down, scuffing her shoe in the mud they’d trailed in.  “This is probably the worst date you’ve ever been on,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>Amity didn’t answer.  Taking Amity’s silence as confirmation, Luz let the hope of any chances of this working trickle away.  It was over. She’d ruined the one chance she’d had at dating Amity.  Logically, she knew it wasn’t all her fault, but she was still having a pretty solid pity party when Amity whispered  “Luz,” just loud enough to be heard over the wind.  </p>
<p>“Yeah?” she answered miserably.</p>
<p>“Look at me.”</p>
<p>Luz looked up, and she was startled to realize Amity had come even closer.  Their foreheads were almost touching now, and Luz gulped.  She could feel Amity’s breath on her face.  </p>
<p>She tried not to, but her gaze slipped down to Amity’s lips.  </p>
<p>“Luz?”</p>
<p>Luz guiltily snapped her attention back to Amity’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”  She didn’t know why she was whispering too, but it felt like the right thing in the moment.</p>
<p>“This,” Amity said, cupping Luz’s face with her hands, “is the best date I’ve ever been on.”</p>
<p>And then, before Luz could respond, she closed the gap between them and captured Luz’s mouth with hers.</p>
<p>What????</p>
<p>Luz’s worldview flipped upside down, trying desperately to align this reality with the one she’d been imagining. Just a second ago, she’d been completely convinced that Amity was going to leave.  That she’d ruined everything.  That Amity didn’t even like her.  And now she was kissing her? Luz was so surprised, so thrown off, that she didn’t even kiss back for a second.  </p>
<p>But Luz Noceda always bounced back quickly.</p>
<p>She melted into the kiss, fingers glancing across the soft skin on the back of Amity’s neck as she pulled her closer.  Amity grinned against her mouth and Luz pulled back for a second to kiss the corners of her smile.  </p>
<p>She couldn’t believe this was happening.  She was actually kissing Amity Blight, Code Green, Barista Girl, and it was better than she’d hoped it would be.  Her clothes were dripping wet and she was freezing cold, but Amity’s lips warmed her straight to the core.   </p>
<p>Amity was right, Luz thought, as she threaded her fingers through Amity’s hair.</p>
<p>This really was the best date she’d ever been on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come chat with me on Tumblr! @captainimprobable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz and Amity get up to more shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you as usual to my Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me [1:26am]: are you awake????<br/>Amity [1:30am] Yes! What’s going on?<br/>Me [1:31am]: oh good i have a really important q<br/>Me [1:31am]: if you were cursed and had to choose one amphibian to be turned into, what would you choose?<br/>Amity [1:34am]: Hm.<br/>Amity [1:34am]: How much time would I have to choose?<br/>Amity [1:35am]: And would it be forever?<br/>Me [1:37am]: you ask intriguing questions amity blight<br/>Me [1:37am]: you only have five minutes, and yes it would be forever.<br/>Me [1:38am]: so choose wisely<br/>Amity [1:42am]: With one minute left I think I’ve got it<br/>Amity [1:42am]: I’ve thought long and hard about this because it seems very important to you<br/>Amity [1:42am]: And I’ve decided<br/>Amity [1:43am]: Crocodile.<br/>Me [1:46am]: uhhh thats not an amphibian<br/>Amity [1:46am]: ????? Yes??? It is????<br/>Me [1:46am]: ………….<br/>Me [1:47am]: I need a moment<br/>Amity [1:47am]: Oh my god<br/>Me [1:48am]: upon further inspection I have decided that crocodiles are, in fact, amphibians<br/>Amity [1:48am]: Who knew????<br/>Me [1:48am]: shhhhhhhh<br/>Amity [1:48am]: What would you be?<br/>Me [1:49am]: Easy.<br/>Me [1:49am]: Frog.<br/>Amity [1:50am]: I can see that<br/>Me [1:50am]: uhhhh is that a good thing or a bad thing????<br/>Amity [1:53am]: Wouldn’t you like to know<br/>Me [1:54am]: youre not gonna tell me???? MEAN<br/>Amity [1:55am]: &gt;:)<br/>Me [1:55am]: :’(<br/>Amity [1:56am]: Go to sleep, you dork.<br/>Me [1:56am]: FINE<br/>Me [1:56am]: but im not happy about it<br/>Amity [2:07am]: Hey Luz?<br/>Me [2:09am]: Yeah?<br/>Amity [2:09am]: Good night<br/>Me [2:10am]: goodnight amity &lt;3<br/>~~<br/>Me [6:34am]: I WAS RIGHT THEY ARE REPTILES<br/>Amity [10:00am]: …….Crap<br/>~~<br/>Hanging out at The Owl House’s rival coffeeshop was Amity’s idea.  Hexside cafe was just across town, larger and fancier than The Owl House, and, really, more of a restaurant than a cafe.  But the most notable thing about it was that the staff frequently showed up at The Owl House in disguise, solely to steal customers from Lilith.  </p>
<p>Amity, who couldn’t care less about the drama and only wanted a cup of coffee she didn’t have to make, happily brought Luz there a week after their first date.  </p>
<p>“It’s really not a bad place,” Amity explained as they sat down.  “And the management is pretty nice, too, we just have to hope this one girl isn’t working today because she’s-”</p>
<p>“Amity,” came a sickly sweet voice to their right.  “Sooooo good to see you.”  Hovering over them was a tall girl with pink hair, a blue apron, and a plethora of tattoos running up and down her arms.  She would’ve been pretty, Luz thought, if not for the fake smile she was sporting.</p>
<p>“Boscha,” Amity sighed resignedly.  “We were just talking about you, actually.”</p>
<p>“Only good things, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>They stared each other down like two predators trying to turn the other into prey.  Soon the tension became too palpable for Luz to take.  “Hi!” she chirped, holding out a hand to shake.  “I’m Luz.  Nice to meet you!”</p>
<p>Boscha looked at Luz’s hand like she’d just offered her a dead rat.  </p>
<p>“Okay,” she said, stone faced, and gave Amity one last look before she walked away.  </p>
<p>“Let me know if you need anything,” she called over her shoulder in a tone that made it clear that she very much did not mean it.</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s a charmer,” Luz said.  </p>
<p>Amity was still glaring after Boscha’s back, a slight snarl on her face.  “Yeah. She’s always been like this.”</p>
<p>“Always???” Luz asked.  “Is there a history here???” She propped her hand under her chin, waiting impatiently for Amity to spill.  </p>
<p>Amity sighed.  “It’s not a big deal.  We just used to go to school together.  We were friends for awhile before I realized what a horrible bitch she is.  I don’t think she’s ever fully forgiven me for breaking it off, though.  Sometimes she comes to The Owl House just to antagonize me.”</p>
<p>Luz made a fist.  “Did she hurt you? I’ll fight her.”  </p>
<p>Amity laughed.  “That’s very sweet, but no, it’s okay.  I kind of deserve it.  I wasn’t the...friendliest person in elementary school.”  </p>
<p>Luz shifted uncomfortably.  She felt slightly guilty for secretly knowing this little tidbit of Amity’s history from Willow.  She wanted to say something about it, but she knew Willow wouldn’t appreciate it, and it would probably be awkward, anyway.  She knew that, technically, she hadn’t done anything wrong, but she didn’t love the idea of keeping this secret.  One day she’d find a tactful way of bringing it up.  </p>
<p>In truth, she wanted to know even more, but she wasn’t going to push, and she knew that if Amity wanted to give more details, she would.</p>
<p>Apparently Amity wasn’t interested, though, because she immediately changed the subject.  “Do you draw??” she asked suddenly, and Luz wondered where in the hell that had come from before she realized that one of her sketch pads was poking out of her bag.  She scrambled to shove it away, but the damage had been done.  </p>
<p>“Not really,” Luz muttered.  “I uh. I doodle.”</p>
<p>“Can I see?  Just one?”</p>
<p>Luz was going to say no.  She really was.  But Amity looked so earnest, and Luz really didn’t want to disappoint her.  It had only been a week, and they weren’t even officially together, but already Luz was weak. </p>
<p>So she took out the sketchpad.</p>
<p>“Just the first three pages, okay?” she said, handing it over. “It’s mostly fanart, so just warning you…”  </p>
<p>Luz squirmed.  She always hated watching people look at her art.  It felt like the worst form of torture.  She was about to change her mind and grab the sketchpad back when Amity said a word that changed everything.</p>
<p>“Azura???”</p>
<p>Luz’s mouth dropped open.  Her sky fell down.  There was absolutely no way Amity had just said what she thought she’d said.  </p>
<p>“How do you know who Azura is???” she asked.</p>
<p>Amity looked guarded, chin up and eyes narrowed. “How do you know who Azura is?” she challenged.  </p>
<p>“Um, it’s only my favorite book series slash movie series slash franchise OF ALL TIME”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Amity said.  “Mine too.”</p>
<p>“NO.”</p>
<p>“YES.”</p>
<p>Luz squealed.  “Amity!!!!! Oh my god!!! I’ve never met anyone else who loves Azura!!!”</p>
<p>“Me neither!” Amity looked just as excited as Luz, though she was far more capable of keeping it lowkey.  “I actually used to cosplay her back in high school,” she admitted.</p>
<p>Luz’s eyes were as wide as saucers.  “I must see photos immediately.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Amity said.  “You have to reach level fourteen backstory before you have access to that kind of material.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Luz said, but perked up almost immediately.   “Do you know what this means???” </p>
<p>“Uh oh.  Do I dare guess?” </p>
<p>Luz’s eyes glinted evilly.  “It means that I was right.  You’re just as much of a dork as I am.”</p>
<p>Amity blinked at her.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said.  “That’s it, you’re never seeing the pictures.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair!!!!”  Luz pouted.   “I don’t like you.”</p>
<p>Amity grinned.  “Yeah, you do.”</p>
<p>Luz groaned, but she was smiling.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said. “I really do.”</p>
<p>~~<br/>Amity [2:36 pm]: I’m sorry! I picked up another shift tomorrow<br/>Me [2:37pm]: wow, what is that, like, 50 hours this week???<br/>Amity [2:37pm]: A little more, I think.<br/>Me [2:39pm]: amity when was the last time you slept?<br/>Amity [2:40pm]: For your information, I slept last night.<br/>Me [2:40pm]: for how long????<br/>Amity [2:45]: That’s not important.<br/>Me [2:45pm]: ...should I be worried?<br/>Amity [2:46pm]: Of course not! I’m fine, I promise.<br/>Amity [2:48pm]: Anyway, I’m free next Tuesday! Let’s do an Azura date night!<br/>Me [2:48pm]: oh my god??? Explain.<br/>Amity [2:50pm]: You have all the movies, right? We can do a marathon, maybe? <br/>Amity [2:50pm]: I mean, if you don’t think that’s dumb. <br/>Amity [2:50pm]: Oh no, is that dumb???<br/>Me [2:51pm]: are you KIDDING??? That sounds amazing!!!<br/>Me [2:51pm]: let’s do it!!!!<br/>Amity [2:52pm]: Oh! Okay!!<br/>Amity [2:52pm]: Sounds like a plan! <br/>~<br/>“I’m sorry my apartment’s so small,” Luz said, leading Amity through her front door.  “I know it’s nothing like your Mcmansion back home.”  </p>
<p>Amity snorted.  “Are you kidding me? This is at least double the size of the apartment I live in now.  I don’t even have my own toilet.  My bathroom is communal.”</p>
<p>Luz gasped.  “You share a bathroom with strangers??”</p>
<p>“Three of them,” Amity said distractedly, still scoping out the apartment.  Luz had to admit, it was pretty cute despite its small size.  The front door opened directly into the living room, which Luz and her Mom had painstakingly painted a bright shade of lilac.  The room was a little messy, but there was a madness to the method.   The beat up ugly brown couch, the bright yellow beanbag chair that clashed horribly with the walls, and the far too many trinkets covering the coffee table and shelves were all there on purpose.</p>
<p>It was a delicate science.</p>
<p>The overall effect was cheery and eclectic, which Luz thought fit her pretty well.</p>
<p>To the left was a small kitchen, more like an alcove, that looked a lot more “normal” than the living room.  Black and white checkered walls, basic plastic furniture, basic kitchen appliances.  It was pretty clear that Luz spent a lot less time there than she did the living room.  </p>
<p>Right up ahead was the hallway that led to the bathroom and the bedroom, but Luz’s favorite feature of the apartment was her balcony, directly off the side of the living room.  Just through some sliding glass doors, about four feet long, it had a lovely view of the polluted, crusty river just a few blocks away.  Luz liked to sit outside and write, finding inspiration in the beauty.</p>
<p>“Okay, so here’s what I’ve got,” Luz announced, gesturing to the spread on the living room table.  Amity’s eyes widened.  “You have all the movies, and the terrible prologue movie that never made it to theaters??? How did you even get that?”</p>
<p>Luz put a hand under her chin, palm down, and waggled her eyebrows.  “I have my sources.”</p>
<p>“No way, you even have the trivia game???” Amity gasped, having already moved on.  “I haven’t seen this since I was a kid!”</p>
<p>“I figure after we watch, we can see who the true Azura super fan is.  Obviously, it’lll be me, but it’ll be fun to watch you try.”</p>
<p>Amity narrowed her eyes.  “You’re on, Noceda. I’ve read these books at least 8 times each.  There’s no way you’re gonna beat me.”</p>
<p>Luz smirked.  “We’ll see.”</p>
<p>They decided to only watch the first three movies, since each one was at least two hours long and if they wanted to watch all six they’d be sitting there forever.</p>
<p>Luz sat down at one end of the couch.  Amity sat at the other.</p>
<p>Luz tried not to look at the gaping hole between them.  It only just now occurred to her that Amity was here, in her apartment, sitting on her couch.  And that they hadn’t touched since their first kiss a few weeks ago.</p>
<p>Luz suddenly found herself in a very new, very confusing landscape.  Should she get closer? Should she stay put? Should she say something? </p>
<p>She wasn’t usually one to overthink, and it frustrated her that anytime she was with Amity that was all she did.</p>
<p>She snuck a peek at Amity and found her sitting comfortably, looking like she didn’t have a care in the world.</p>
<p>Luz took a deep breath.  Okay.  She was going to approach this like she approached everything else: spontaneously.  She was going to jump in blind and hope for the best, and she was not going to let a crush get in the way of who she was.  </p>
<p>Things would just...happen as they happened.  </p>
<p>And happen they did.</p>
<p>As the movie played, Luz found herself actually relaxing. They paused it often, giving each other bits of commentary and trivia, and by the time they were queuing up the second movie three hours later, Luz realized they’d gotten closer.  It hadn’t happened on purpose, but they’d somehow gravitated towards each other, and suddenly the space between them wasn’t so big anymore.</p>
<p>For a second, Luz forgot her resolve, and suddenly became very, very aware of everything she did.  Where did she used to put her hands? Was she laughing at the jokes on screen enough? By the time they were halfway through The Field of Deadly Fates she was barely watching the movie anymore, too preoccupied by the fact that Amity was close enough to touch.</p>
<p>On screen, Azura was giving an inspirational speech about the power of self.  “Never let the doubt in your soul overcome you! Never let it break you! Go, achieve your dreams, because dreams are manifestations of everything inside!”</p>
<p>Luz knew it was corny.  She knew the writing was objectively terrible.  But she didn’t care.  </p>
<p>Because Azura had gotten her through so many things.  And she would get her through this, too.  </p>
<p>Before she could overthink it, Luz raised her right arm and rested it around Amity’s shoulders.  Amity jumped a little, and for a horrifying second Luz thought that she’d made a terrible mistake, but then Amity hummed and rested her head on Luz’s shoulder.  </p>
<p>Luz resisted the urge to jump up and down in victory, figuring the moment would be ruined if Amity fell to the floor, and marvelled at how something so simple could feel so nice.  Amity just fit at her side, like she was supposed to be there, like it was stupid that she hadn’t been there before.  </p>
<p>It was comfortable, and natural, and Luz didn’t want it to end.  </p>
<p>“Your hair is tickling me,” she whispered, not actually minding.  It was also comfortable and natural for her to tease Amity, and she made it a point to do it at least twice a day.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Amity answered back, but made no move to get up.  Luz grinned and started playing with Amity’s hair, twirling strands around her finger absently.</p>
<p>They sat that way for the rest of the movie, but Luz wasn’t really paying attention to the screen, because at one point, Amity had reached out to hold her hand.<br/>~<br/>To Luz’s disappointment, the movie ended far too soon, and when the credits began to roll, Amity sat up and stretched.  Luz tried not to acknowledge how cold and unhappy her shoulder suddenly felt.  </p>
<p>Amity gave a truly award winning yawn.  “Wow, am I tired,” she said.</p>
<p>Luz’s stomach dropped.  “Well it is, like, midnight,” she said.  “It’s okay if you wanna cut this short and go home.”</p>
<p>Please say you don’t please say you don’t please say you don’t</p>
<p>“What?” Amity scoffed.  “And miss the chance to kick your butt at trivia? Nice try, but you’re gonna play and you’re gonna lose.”</p>
<p>Luz felt her competitive spirit ignite.  </p>
<p>“Hell yeah, let’s do this!” she said.  </p>
<p>She opened the box and started setting up the board while Amity stretched as though they were about to compete in a game of sports instead of a game of cards.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Luz asked when everything was set.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Amity said, sitting down across from her.</p>
<p>Luz had to admit, the questions were hard.  Any casual Azura fan would probably be suffering, but neither she nor Amity missed a beat.</p>
<p>“What’s the name of the Forest where Hecate buries her Staff of Wickedness?”</p>
<p>“Seriously? The Tradonian Woods, duh.”</p>
<p>“The first time Gildersnake sneaks into Azura’s domain, he’s wearing a cloak.  What color is that cloak?”</p>
<p>“Red like the tears of the nymphs he murdered!”</p>
<p>“Damn, I really thought you’d miss that one.  Okay, next question…”</p>
<p>Before they knew it, four hours had passed and they found themselves at a stalemate. They were so exhausted that they didn’t even put the game away, deciding that four am was much too late to do anything resembling chores.</p>
<p>They sat on the floor among the trivia cards, falling into the kind of heady, warped silence that was only possible past one in the morning.</p>
<p>With her back against the couch, Luz was on the verge of falling asleep when Amity yawned again.  Too exhausted to turn her head, Luz threw her arm out towards Amity, hoping to land on her shoulder.  </p>
<p>Unfortunately, she missed.</p>
<p>“Luz,” Amity said carefully.  “That’s my boob.”</p>
<p>Luz, far too exhausted to be embarrassed, just groaned.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to do that,” she said, taking her hand away.</p>
<p>Amity snorted.  “Congratulations, you just accidentally made it to second base.”</p>
<p>Luz turned her head, regarding Amity with sleepy eyes.  She looked like she was barely conscious, but she was shaking with suppressed giggles.  Luz started to laugh too.  She just couldn’t help herself.  </p>
<p>“Score,” she said between giggles, and they both had to take a few deep breaths to get themselves to calm down.  </p>
<p>As soon as she stopped laughing, Amity threw her head back against the couch cushion and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>“You look like you’re about to pass out, do you wanna take my couch? Or if you’re more comfortable with it, go home?” Luz asked, slightly concerned at how exhausted Amity looked.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to kick me out?” Amity mumbled with her eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“No of course not!” Luz scrambled.  “I just thought- you look so tired- I just-”</p>
<p>Amity gave a tired smile.  “I’m kidding.  You can’t get enough of me.”  She was most likely teasing, but she was so tired it just came out very matter of fact.</p>
<p>“Obviously,” Luz said quietly.  She gazed at Amity, whose wavy green hair hung past her shoulders and looked tousled, like she’d just gotten out of bed.  </p>
<p>“Besides,” Amity interrupted her reverie.  “I want to stay to watch the sunrise! If- if that’s okay.”</p>
<p>Luz felt warm right down to her toes.  “That’s a great idea,” she said.  “So what do you wanna do for the next-” she checked her watch. “Two hours and fifteen minutes?”</p>
<p>Amity hummed.  “We could cook? I’m kind of hungry.”</p>
<p>“Uhh do you think that’s a good idea? We’re both, like, dangerously sleepy.” Luz frowned.  “Especially you.  You look like you’re the worst kind of jet lagged.”</p>
<p>Amity rolled her eyes.  “Do you have coffee?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“So let’s caffeinate ourselves and make some eggs.”</p>
<p>Luz shook her head.  Sleepy Amity was a trip, and she loved it.  “Eggs?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Amity said.  “Aren’t you feeling like eggs?”</p>
<p>“I guess I could go for eggs,” Luz reasoned.  “Okay, sure.  Why not.”</p>
<p>She stood up and stretched, helping a stumbling Amity to her feet.  “Uh, coffee first, though,” she said.  “And, like, a lot of it.”<br/>~<br/>What Luz failed to tell Amity was that she couldn’t cook at the best of times, let alone at four thirty in the morning.</p>
<p>“You can’t even make eggs?” a newly awake Amity asked bemusedly, scraping the burnt remains of something vaguely resembling eggs out of the frying pan and into the garbage.  “How do you live on your own?”</p>
<p>“I have a lot of frozen dinners.”  Luz jumped onto the counter and started swinging her legs.  “But I don’t need to know how to cook, because right now I have you, Amity!”</p>
<p>The back of Amity’s neck turned bright red. “Yeah, whatever,” she mumbled, and Luz beamed.  </p>
<p>At that point, Amity took over omelette duty.  Luz helped by periodically looking over her shoulder, intermittently asking her questions, and, at one point, pouring shredded cheese down the back of Amity’s shirt.</p>
<p>Amity squealed. “Luz!!!! What the hell??”  She whirled around with the burning hot spatula, wielding it like a branding iron, doing a little dance to get the cheese out of her shirt.  “You just got that cheese out of the freezer, it’s cold!!”</p>
<p>Luz managed to avoid the spatula, but only because she was crouched on the floor, crying with laughter.  “Thats- that’s the idea,” she managed between sniggers.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t do that to someone holding what is essentially a weapon,” Amity reprimanded, but couldn’t help starting to giggle as well.  Before long they were both clutching their stomachs, laughing in a way that’s only possible after a night with no sleep.</p>
<p>After a lot of laughing and joking around, they (Amity) finally managed to finish the omelettes.</p>
<p>Amity looked at the clock on the microwave.  “Half hour left!” she said. </p>
<p>“Okay hold on, take the food to the balcony and get settled, I’ve just gotta get something!” Luz called, running to her bedroom.</p>
<p>As Amity followed her instructions, Luz searched through her closet for the biggest blanket she had.  When she opened the doors to the balcony a minute later, Amity’s jaw dropped.  “Why do you have a blanket that looks like it would cover six people comfortably?”</p>
<p>Luz shrugged.  “I like being cozy,” she said.  Taking care not to knock the plates off Amity’s lap, she swung the blanket around, sat down, and put it over both their shoulders, staving off the chilly November air.</p>
<p>Luz breathed in deeply, happy to her core.</p>
<p>“Not to ruin the moment,” Amity said.  “But that river is truly disgusting.  I’m surprised we can’t smell it from here.”  </p>
<p>Luz laughed.  “I know, it’s a total eyesore.  In the ad for the apartment they wrote that it came ‘with a dazzling view of a uniquely glorious river.’  And yknow what? It’s not a lie! It truly is unique and glorious.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Amity said.  “Sounds like they fucked you over.”</p>
<p>“Oh no not at all, I love the river!!!! It’s ugly in the best way, I couldn’t have asked for a better view!”</p>
<p>Amity shook her head.  “You’re so weird.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Luz said proudly.</p>
<p>They ate in relative silence.  Luz was attacking her omelette viciously when she felt a tug on her sleeve.</p>
<p>“Luz!!!” Amity exclaimed suddenly.  “It’s starting! Look!”</p>
<p>“You’re like a little kid,” Luz teased, finding it truly endearing.  She followed Amity’s pointing finger.  The actual sun was nowhere to be found yet, but the preceding orange rays were indeed peeking out above the river.  As they watched, a dash of crimson appeared, and Luz imagined a giant accidentally splashing some red paint against his canvas.</p>
<p>Finally, the sun began rising, washing the world in beautiful shades of yellow, igniting the buildings around them so they looked like they were on fire.  </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Amity said in astonishment, and she leaned her head on Luz’s shoulder again.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luz whispered.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, huddled under the blanket and watching the day begin.  After a few minutes of silence, Luz started wondering if Amity had fallen asleep.  She turned her head slightly to check, only to find Amity looking up at her.</p>
<p>There was no dramatic preamble this time.  Luz simply leaned in.</p>
<p>The kiss was slow and sweet, and over in a blink.</p>
<p>“Hey, Amity?” Luz said, when she finally opened her eyes.  When she got no response, she looked down to find Amity fast asleep on her shoulder at last.  Something inside of her broke, then, something big and powerful and full of fire, but she tamped it down.  She’d think about that in the morning.  There were more important things to do right now.</p>
<p>She rested her head on Amity’s, and before long, they were both fast asleep, framed by a rising sun over a river that looked a whole lot prettier in the daylight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sleepy Amity is just me all the time lmaoooo</p>
<p>Also shoutout to my girlfriend for making the crocodile mistake too, I felt dumb for like five minutes.</p>
<p>Talk to me about these girls please! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Popcorn War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We meet some new faces, and a question is answered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Crap,” Amity cursed under her breath.</p>
<p>“Um, not quite the welcome I’d been hoping for,” Luz said as she walked in and put her palms on the counter.  </p>
<p>Amity waved her off apologetically and, Luz noticed, a little frantically.  “No, no it’s not you, it’s-”</p>
<p>“Well well well.”  </p>
<p>Before Luz could even react, two strangers had invaded her personal space and were leaning on her shoulders with their elbows.  Taking a quick glance at them both, she immediately clocked the fact that they were twins.  It was fairly easy, considering the fact that they had the same exact face.  The only difference, as far as she could tell, was the hair.  The girl’s long green braid reached about halfway down her back, while the boy had what Luz would call “YA Protagonist hair”. </p>
<p>She was starting to understand what was happening, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.</p>
<p>Without introducing herself, the girl said “So, you’re Luz.  Mittens has told us soooo much about you.” She sang the word “so” like she was giving it a second meaning.  Luz wasn’t sure she wanted to know what that meaning was.</p>
<p>Amity looked mortified as Luz looked back and forth between her and the twins.  Same shaped face, she noted.  Same gorgeous golden brown eyes.  All ridiculously attractive.  Same green hair, too, and Luz vaguely wondered if dyeing it was some kind of Blight tradition.</p>
<p>“Let me guess,” she ventured.  “Edric and Emira?”</p>
<p>The twins looked delighted that she knew their names.  “Mittens talks about us?” Edric put a hand to his heart, clearly pretending to be touched.</p>
<p>“How does she even find the time, in between making out with you?”  Emira continued, causing both Luz and Amity to blush furiously.</p>
<p>The twins grinned.  “Oh, this is gonna be so much fun,” Emira said.  “And soooo easy.”  </p>
<p>“Get out!” Amity whispered as loud as she dared, checking behind her to make sure Lilith wasn’t around.  When she saw she was alone, she spoke a little louder.  “GET. OUT.”</p>
<p>Edric pouted.  “Now is that any way to talk to paying customers?”</p>
<p>Amity looked positively bright red with rage.  Luz had no idea human beings could even turn that shade of crimson.  It was fairly impressive.</p>
<p>“Neither of you have even ordered anything!!!”</p>
<p>“Okay, potential customers then,” Edric waved her off, and, deciding they were done with Amity, the twins began steering Luz away from the counter.  She looked back at Amity helplessly, shrugging a little as if to say “this might as well happen”.  </p>
<p>“Guys!” Amity hissed.  “Get back here!!!”</p>
<p>“Hmm, no thanks,” Emira called over her shoulder.  “Anyway, you have a customer.  Don’t leave her waiting.”  Emira winked at the girl waiting by the counter, who blushed.  Luz marvelled at the Blight siblings’ ability to fluster literally anybody.  </p>
<p>Amity realized she had no choice.  “How can I help you?” She asked the girl, teeth gritted and still watching the trio over the customer’s head.</p>
<p>“Now that we’re alone,” Emira purred, as the twins sat Luz down at a table by the window, “Why don’t you tell us about yourself, cutie?”</p>
<p>Luz immediately forgot everything she’d ever done, experienced, or felt.  </p>
<p>“Uhhh,” she said eloquently, completely overwhelmed and looking helplessly towards the counter, where Amity was trying in vain to multitask between helping customers and giving her siblings death glares.  </p>
<p>“I, um...I like books?” Luz said weakly, when it was clear she’d be getting no help from Amity. </p>
<p>Edric snorted.  “Books? So, you’re a nerd too! That’s perfect.  You two are made for each other.”</p>
<p>“Uh..thank...you?” Luz answered, completely perplexed.  Amity’s siblings were an enigma, and try as she might, Luz simply couldn’t decide whether they were on Amity’s side or actively against her.   </p>
<p>“So anyway,” Emira said, interrupting Luz’s train of thought and glancing knowingly at her brother. “We actually came here for a reason.  We just wanted to know what you got Amity for her birthday.”</p>
<p>Horror flooded through Luz.  “It’s her birthday???”  </p>
<p>The twins both gasped, far too dramatically to be serious.  They were clearly up to something, but Luz couldn’t figure out what because she was too busy wondering why Amity didn’t tell her about this.  </p>
<p>“It’s tomorrow, actually,” Emira said, flipping her hair.  “Shame we won’t be around for it.  If only Amity had a <em>friend</em> to celebrate with.”  Luz didn’t miss the way Emira lingered on the word “friend”, but before she could say anything, Em pushed her chair out and stood up.  “<em>Anyway</em>, We’ve gotta go.  It was <em>very</em> nice to meet you, Luz.  She waggled her eyebrows in Luz’s direction, then nodded at her brother.  “Let’s go, Ed.”  </p>
<p>She swept out of the room as Edric took his time standing up.  Before he left, though, he turned to Luz.  This time, it was his turn to wink.  </p>
<p>Flustered once again, Luz almost missed his quiet “take care of her, okay?” but before she could respond, they were both gone, as quickly as they’d arrived, leaving a very confused Luz in their wake.</p>
<p>Amity appeared at her shoulder an hour later. </p>
<p>“Oh god, I’m so sorry, what did they say and how can I fix it?” </p>
<p>Luz looked up from her notebook to smile at her.  “On your break?” she asked innocently, trying not to let on that she knew full well 3:00 was Amity’s breaktime.  </p>
<p>Amity nodded distractedly, not to be deterred.  “So were they obnoxious?  Did they tell you anything embarrassing? Oh god they probably did.  Ohhhh never mind, whatever it is, I don’t think I want to know.”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Luz said thoughtfully, “I think they were looking out for you.”</p>
<p>Amity immediately looked suspicious.  “That doesn’t sound like them,” she said slowly, and Luz laughed.  </p>
<p>“I guess sibling relationships are more complicated than I realized.”  She reached for Amity’s hand, pulling her into the chair next to her.  </p>
<p>“Soooo,” she sang.  “Your birthday, huh?”</p>
<p>Amity groaned.  “Oh crap, they told you?”  </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?  Why do you say that like it’s a bad thing?</p>
<p>Amity looked uncomfortable, shifting in her seat.  “It’s nothing, it’s just…” she paused, gazing out the window so she wouldn’t have to look Luz in the eye.  “I feel guilty,” she admitted.  “Being the center of attention.”</p>
<p>Luz raised her eyebrows.  As someone who loved parties and thrived on the attention they brought, she simply could not understand. </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Amity bit her lip, looking pained.  Then she muttered something so quietly, Luz missed it.  “What was that?” </p>
<p>“I don’t deserve it,” Amity repeated in a whisper.</p>
<p>“What???” Luz said loudly, jumping up so quickly her chair fell over.  Amity widened her eyes, looking around to see if anyone had noticed.  “Luz!!” she hissed.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I mean. <em>What??</em>” Luz whispered this time, though when Luz whispered it was more of a muted yell.  She sat down again, tapping her feet in excitement.  “Everyone deserves a birthday, Amity! Everyone deserves a day to feel special! Especially you!”</p>
<p>Amity shook her head, looking faintly pink.  </p>
<p>“I really don’t think-”  </p>
<p>“Nope.”  Luz put out her hand, stopping Amity’s negativity in its tracks.  “You, Amity Blight, are one of the coolest, prettiest, nicest humans I’ve ever met in my life.”  </p>
<p>Amity looked shocked, like a door had just slammed in her face and she was still processing it.   While she was busy blinking confusedly, Luz took her hand again.  </p>
<p>“You deserve the world,” she said, quieter this time.  “Why don’t you see that?”</p>
<p>Amity sniffled and Luz was alarmed to realize she was holding back tears. “Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry <em>again</em>, I-”  She was interrupted by the tightest hug she’d ever gotten.  Amity’s fingers gripped the back of Luz’s shirt almost desperately. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered, and Luz hugged back just as fiercely.  When she pulled away, she kept her hands on Amity’s shoulders.  </p>
<p>“Look, maybe we don’t know each other so well yet, but can I please celebrate your birthday with you? And before you say anything, I know for a fact that you don’t work tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Wait, how do you-”</p>
<p>“That’s not important!” Luz yelped a little too loudly.  She tilted her head, giving Amity the puppy eyes.  “Please, Amity?  I promise, it won’t be anything big, I just wanna celebrate you.”</p>
<p>Amity paused, and then gave Luz a smile so small, it felt like a secret.  “Okay,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Luz repeated.  </p>
<p>Okay.<br/>
~~<br/>
“So we’re not going to your apartment?”</p>
<p>“Nope!” Luz said happily, leading Amity down the block by the hand.  </p>
<p>“But I thought we were just gonna have a movie marathon, where else could we even go?”</p>
<p>Luz winked.  “I know a guy,” she said mysteriously, wiggling her eyebrows.  </p>
<p>Amity giggled.  “I don’t know what you mean, but I’m gonna trust you.”  She pretended to think for a moment.  “I probably shouldn’t! But I will.”  </p>
<p>Luz stuck out her tongue as they walked up to a truly massive house.  </p>
<p>“Okay.” Amity turned to Luz. “Who lives here and why are we spending the day with them?”</p>
<p>Luz laughed, clearly enjoying Amity’s confusion.  She attempted to look solemn, but the effect was broken by her wild smile.</p>
<p>“A fearsome witch, and the king of demons.”<br/>
~<br/>
As usual, Luz let herself in.  “Hellooooooo,” she called loudly, barging into the entryway.  She couldn’t help but glance at Amity’s face as she took in what was probably the strangest house she’d ever seen.  </p>
<p>The foyer was normal enough, if you ignored the chandelier that appeared to be casting purple light across the floor, instead of white.  </p>
<p>And then they walked into the living room.  As soon as they crossed the threshold, it became immediately obvious that nothing else about this house was going to be normal.  </p>
<p>The part of the room that was visible from the front door looked comfortable and cozy.  Every single piece of furniture was almost comically oversized, from the four couches, to the two armchairs, to the deep purple and blue rug that covered the floor like a fluffy bruise.</p>
<p>The back of the room, however, resembled a mad scientist’s lab.  There was no wall separating the two very different spaces; they shared the room like they belonged together, although they very clearly did not.  Beakers and test tubes covered a long table by what looked like a window reading nook, and a Hazard Shower sat innocuously in the corner just feet from an ottoman.  </p>
<p>The combination of comfortable couches and smoking experiments usually disturbed newcomers, and Amity was no different. </p>
<p>“You brought me to a haunted house?”</p>
<p>Before Luz could answer, they heard a snort attempting to pass itself off as laughter, preceding Eda’s entrance.  King trailed behind her, marching with his head high, on his best behavior in order to intimidate the newcomer.</p>
<p>“You could say this house is haunted,” Eda said mysteriously as Luz plopped herself down onto the couch as though she owned the place.  Amity stood awkwardly to the side, trying to make herself as small as possible.  </p>
<p>“So are you gonna introduce us or is she gonna have to guess who we are?” Eda asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, right, sorry!” Luz scrambled up and put her hands on Amity’s shoulders.  “This is Amity,” she said, pushing Amity lightly forward like a sacrificial offering.  </p>
<p>“And this is Eda, and that little munchkin is King!”</p>
<p>“I’m not a-”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Eda put a hand on King’s face, making him splutter.  “So you’re the girl, huh?” She smirked, and it was so reminiscent of Ed and Em that Amity shrunk back slightly.</p>
<p>“Eda, come on!” Luz whined.  “Don’t scare her! We talked about this!” </p>
<p>Before Eda could respond, King burst into speech.  “Hi! Did Luz give you the daisy like I told her to? That was my idea, I’m kind of a mastermind.”</p>
<p>“Uh...yes,” Amity said, stunned and overwhelmed.  </p>
<p>“Oh, shit, right, I’m supposed to be a host.  One sec.”  With that, Eda unceremoniously swept out of the room back through the mystery doorway, pulling King with her.</p>
<p>Amity looked pale as she begged “Please. Explain.”</p>
<p>Luz laughed.  “Sorry, I know they’re a bit much at first but I promise, they’re great!”</p>
<p>“How do you know these people?” Amity asked warily.</p>
<p>“Oh! Eda was my chemistry teacher when I was a freshman in high school! She got fired after she blew up half the chemistry lab.”</p>
<p>“ALLEGEDLY,” Eda called from the kitchen.  Luz snorted.  “Allegedly.  I think she would’ve left anyway, though.  Teaching in a school didn’t really suit her.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but...why are we your high school teacher’s house?”</p>
<p>Luz rubbed her neck bashfully. </p>
<p>“Well, I had...kind of a hard time when I got into high school.  I didn’t really fit in and I didn’t really have any friends.  Eda was the only teacher who cared, or even noticed that something was wrong.  She really got me through Freshman year.  I don’t know where I’d be without her.”  Luz shrugged.  “We kept in touch after she left and one thing led to another and now she’s like a second mother to me!”</p>
<p>Eda once again appeared out of nowhere to ruffle Luz’s hair, putting down a platter of something slimy and unrecognizable on the end table.</p>
<p>“This little troublemaker never left me alone, I had no choice but to basically adopt her.”</p>
<p>“And,” came a petulant voice from behind her.  “And,” Eda said,  “This is my nephew King.  He doesn’t live here either.”  She paused thoughtfully.  “God, I should be charging them both rent.”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna rule the world one day,” King said matter of factly.  “As Luz’s girlfriend, I might consider sparing you.”</p>
<p>“That’s...very kind,” Amity said, while Luz turned bright red, making a “cut that out” motion behind Amity’s back.</p>
<p>“What?” asked King.  “You don’t think I should spare her?”</p>
<p>“No, uh...we just. Um.  Haven’t really talked about what we are...yet.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sorry</em>,” she mouthed to Amity, who shrugged.  “I don’t mind if he calls me that.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other in silence for a moment, Luz’s eyes wide, Amity smirking back.</p>
<p>Eda snorted loudly.  “Sounds like you two have a lot to talk about. Have fun, kids, don’t destroy my theater.”</p>
<p>“Uh, did she say “theater”?” Amity asked as Eda shepherded a whining King (<em>But I want to watch a movie too</em>!!!) out of the room.</p>
<p>Luz’s expression immediately turned mischievous. </p>
<p>“I told you I had a plan, didn’t I?”<br/>
~<br/>
Eda’s “theater” turned out to be just that.  Amity marvelled at the large screen, the dozen or so comfy chairs that looked like they could fit three people each, and the honest to god popcorn machine in the back. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Luz was saying as they walked down the makeshift aisle.  “Now, don’t get mad or anything, but I had this idea.  Well, actually it was more like a plan? Is there a difference? Anyway, the point is, I know you said you don’t have any friends, and I wanted you to be celebrated by more than just me, so I did this thing, and maybe it wasn’t a good thing but I figured I-”</p>
<p>“Luz,” Amity interrupted, knowing by now that she could go on for hours if not stopped.  </p>
<p>“Right, okay, uh.  Maybe I’ll just show you.”</p>
<p>She fiddled with her phone, and a few moments later two people walked into the room.  </p>
<p>“Hi, Amity,” said one of them uncertainly.  Amity looked confused for a moment, and Luz crossed her fingers behind her back.  She’d taken a gamble here, and she really, really hoped it hadn’t been a huge mistake.</p>
<p>After an agonizing few seconds, Amity gasped, recognition dawning on her face.</p>
<p>“Willow???”  </p>
<p>“That’s me,” Willow bit her lip.  “Happy birthday.”</p>
<p>Amity turned to Luz, wide eyed.  “You-”</p>
<p>“So turns out, my best friend is your ex friend,” Luz said placatingly, hands up.  “I know maybe this is kind of weird, but from what Willow tells me you two ended up pretty close, so I figured maybe this would be okay?”  She said it like a question.</p>
<p>At first, it seemed as though Luz’s plan had backfired.  She and Willow shared a terrified glance when Amity’s face didn’t change.  Luz was about to start jumping into damage control when Amity’s face broke into a wide smile.  </p>
<p>“It’s more than okay!” she said, grasping Willow’s hands.  “Wow, Willow, you look so different I almost didn’t recognize you!”</p>
<p>Willow let out a relieved breath.  “I didn’t recognize you either.  I’ve been hanging out at your cafe for like five months now, and I didn’t even realize it was you until I heard your name.”</p>
<p>“It’s the hair,” Amity said shyly, tugging on some strands.  “And I was really different back then.”  She faltered, but before she could say anything else, Luz piped in.</p>
<p>“Okay, another apology, but I know about your history.  Willow knows you’re a different person now and so do I.  I was hoping we could maybe move past it.”</p>
<p>Amity looked down at her feet.  “You really don’t hate me?” she asked quietly.  </p>
<p>For a second, Luz could imagine a much younger Amity, regretful and ashamed at what she’d done.  Things changed, and people changed, but you couldn’t really erase the person you used to be.  You could only change your behavior and try harder, and hope that the person you became was stronger than the person you once were.  </p>
<p>Willow squeezed Amity’s hands. “It was a long time ago, Amity.”</p>
<p>“Still.” Amity took a deep breath and looked Willow in the eye.  “I’m sorry for how I acted.  I was a complete bitch and there’s no excuse, and I know I can’t make it up to you, but maybe we could start over?”</p>
<p>Willow rolled her eyes “You’ve always been so dramatic.  I forgave you, like, ten years ago.”  But then she smiled.  “Of course we can start over.  And if you stick with Luz, we’ll be hanging out a whole lot more.”</p>
<p>“Hug,” Luz whispered from the side, and Willow and Amity rolled their eyes in sync.  Luz was suddenly struck by the fear that she’d created a monster.  Amity and Willow together might be a force to be reckoned with.  </p>
<p>But it was worth it, she thought, as they hugged good naturedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god I’m so glad that’s over with,” Luz said, plopping into a chair with a dramatic sigh.  “I don’t think I’ve breathed for, like, five minutes.  But now that that’s all settled, we can start!”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’m Gus,” came a voice from behind Willow.  </p>
<p>Luz clapped her hands over her mouth.  “Oh my gosh Gus I’m so sorry!” She jumped up and pulled him out from behind Willow.  “This is Gus, my other best friend! I love him and I hope you do too.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will,” Amity said.  “Nice to meet you, Gus.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Gus said.  “Though we’ve been basically stalking you for like three months at this point so it’s not much of an introduction-”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Luz said loudly, clapping her hands unnecessarily loudly.  </p>
<p>“Let’s get this party started!”<br/>
~<br/>
<em>Just ask her.  Just ask her.  Goddamnit, Luz, just ask her already!!!</em></p>
<p>Luz was trying to pay attention to the movie.  She really was.  But something Amity had said kept buzzing through her head like a swarm of bees, and she felt like she was going to explode if she didn’t bring it up soon.</p>
<p>Snuggled into Amity’s side in the same chair, Luz gathered her courage and finally whispered “Hey, did you mean it before?”</p>
<p>Amity didn’t take her eyes off the screen, but her slight smirk gave away the fact that she’d been waiting for Luz to mention it.  “Mean what?” she asked innocently.</p>
<p>Luz squirmed.  Amity was making this harder than it had to be, but she wasn’t going to take the bait.  She was going to be calm and quiet about this.</p>
<p>For once, she actually succeeded.</p>
<p>“Did you mean it when you told King you wouldn’t mind being my girlfriend?” she asked evenly.</p>
<p>Amity took an excruciating amount of time tearing her eyes away from the screen. </p>
<p>“Luz,” she finally said, “I’ve wanted to be your girlfriend since our first date.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Luz whispered reverently.  Her heart beat so loudly she was fairly certain Willow and Gus were going to start complaining that they couldn’t hear the movie.</p>
<p>Amity was looking at her expectantly, and Luz collected herself.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, wait, I gotta do this right!”  She cleared her throat, only trembling slightly, which she took as a small victory.  “Amity Blight, forgive me for not having a flower this time, but will you be my girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Amity pretended to ponder.  “I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Amity!!!”  </p>
<p>Amity laughed.  “Of course, dummy, I’d love to be your girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“WOOHOO!!!!” Luz cheered, completely forgetting she was supposed to be whispering.  </p>
<p>She threw her arms around Amity’s neck.  The searing kiss she gave her rivalled their first, and Amity responded with gusto.  For a little while, it was just the two of them in their chair, happy and content.  The bubble burst when they heard noisy laughter coming from behind them.</p>
<p>They pulled apart, eyes wide, both having forgotten they weren’t alone in the room.  Faces pink, they turned around slowly to find Willow and Gus making faces at them.</p>
<p>“Gross,” Willow said.  “Just, the worst.”  But her laughter made it clear she didn’t mean it.</p>
<p>“Booooo,” Gus yelled, and before either of them could do anything, he grabbed a fist full of popcorn from his lap and threw it at them.</p>
<p>The popcorn hit Luz directly in the face.  </p>
<p>“I’ve been hit,” she said, coughing to complete the scene.  “I thought you were my friend...but now….I die.”  She pretended to pass out in Amity’s arms.  </p>
<p>“How dare you murder my <em>girlfriend</em>,” Amity cried dramatically, and Luz broke character for a second to crinkle her eyes in happiness at Amity’s use of the word.  “You will pay for this,” Amity continued, and started throwing her own popcorn back at Gus.</p>
<p>“Wow Amity, you really have changed,” Willow said, sounding impressed.  But before she could continue, Amity hit her with another fistfull of popcorn.</p>
<p>“Okay, you’re on,” Willow yelled, and pretty soon Amity (and Gus, Willow didn’t discriminate) were getting hit with lobs of popcorn quicker than either of them could reload.</p>
<p>As it turned out, Willow was kind of a savage when it came to anything resembling a competition, and Amity and Gus were no match for her.  </p>
<p>That didn’t stop them from trying, though.</p>
<p>Hair covered in butter and kernels falling like rain around her from her position in Amity’s arms, Luz knew one thing for sure- she’d rather be here than anywhere else in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Me from the sidelines* EYO WHERE'S THE UHAUL</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interlude: Snapshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time passes, and Amity gets a voice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Amity</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>ONE</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey Amity, this meme is you.”</p>
<p>Amity sat up against the headboard as her phone <em>dinged</em> with a new notification.  Luz was only three feet away, but she insisted on sending Amity memes via text instead of showing her in person.  Amity didn’t mind, though.  Three feet was far, and she was lazy.</p>
<p>She clicked on the link Luz had sent her.  <em>When I put on black nail polish, I am choosing to be evil that day</em>, the tweet said, and Amity glanced at the chipped black nail polish ever present on her fingers.  </p>
<p>Alright, that was fair.  </p>
<p>She exhaled loudly out of her nose to alert Luz to the fact that she was amused, and the room went silent once again.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes passed with no interaction between them at all.  </p>
<p>Amity used to think romance was flowers and chocolates and rainbows, and sure, sometimes it was! (<em>Sometimes</em>, she thought, <em>it’s daisies and picnics and popcorn fights</em>).  But sometimes, liking someone just meant sitting in a room together quietly without driving each other insane. </p>
<p>To Amity’s surprise, Luz turned out to be capable of spending extended periods of time without talking.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Luz said.</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe not <em>extended</em> periods of time.  But a half an hour of silence was a herculean feat for Luz, and besides, Amity enjoyed talking to her just as much as she enjoyed the quiet times.</p>
<p>“What’s up,” Amity asked.</p>
<p>“I have a secret.”  Luz poked Amity in the stomach with one of her feet.</p>
<p>“Hey, if you’re gonna put your feet in my lap, you can’t abuse the privilege!” Amity teased.  </p>
<p>She knew Luz well enough by now to know that her tongue was sticking out, but she couldn’t tell for sure since Luz was hanging upside down off the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>As one does.</p>
<p>Luz responded by waving her feet around some more, until Amity was laughing.  “Fine, fine,” Amity conceded. “What’s the secret?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you.  I have to show you.”</p>
<p>Amity’s stomach fluttered.  Eighty percent of the time she was with Luz, the butterflies in her stomach were the normal, cutesy, gross and romantic kind.  The other twenty percent usually arrived after Luz said something like “I have a secret” coupled with a shit eating grin.  These butterflies were quite unsure whether they wanted to continue flapping around or book it before things got too weird.  </p>
<p>Personally, she always wanted to stick around.  </p>
<p>Luz brought a sense of adventure to her life that she hadn’t had since...well, ever.  She’d never met anyone this fun, or this wonderfully weird.  Luz lived voraciously, jumping from experience to experience like she’d die if she didn’t.  To Amity, who was used to living for the future, this living in the moment kind of mentality was exciting.  </p>
<p>Luz was weird, but Amity liked that about her.</p>
<p>Luz wiggled a little until she did a controlled fall off the foot of the bed, then popped up and pointed at Amity. </p>
<p>“Okay, so I’m gonna need you to get up and walk to my closet,” she said solemnly.  </p>
<p>Amity narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.  “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because,” Luz said, refusing to supply any more information.  </p>
<p>Amity sighed.  “Yeah, okay,” she said, not having the strength or the will to fight it. She got up slowly and stretched her legs to get rid of the pins and needles that followed staying still for so long</p>
<p>She took her time walking to the closet, enjoying the way Luz was practically vibrating with impatience.  Once she finally crossed the room, Amity crossed her arms, giving the closet a wide berth.  </p>
<p>“Now what?”</p>
<p>“Open it.”</p>
<p>Amity eyed the closet warily.  “Is something gonna pop out at me? Because I swear, if it does I’m going to break it.”</p>
<p>Luz snorted.  “No, Amity, nothing’s gonna pop out at you.  Trust me!!!”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Amity said doubtfully.  She did trust Luz, but she definitely didn’t trust whatever was behind her demented smile.  Experience had taught her to be cautious in times like these, and so she decided to open the door as slowly as possible.  Just in case.  </p>
<p>She braced herself, flinching back instinctively, but Luz had kept her word- by the time the door had opened fully, nothing had jumped out at Amity.  </p>
<p>What she found in the closet was worse than a jump scare.  </p>
<p>She stared for a good ten seconds, giving herself time to fully process what she was seeing, and then said “What the fuck is this?”</p>
<p>Luz looked at her with barely suppressed glee.  “What does it look like?” she asked.</p>
<p>“It looks,” Amity said, “Like you have skeletons in your closet.”</p>
<p>Luz burst into laughter. “You said it!!!! You said the thing!!!!” she howled, laughing so hard she was practically doubled over.  She then fell off the bed for the second time in ten minutes, except this time it clearly was not on purpose.  </p>
<p>Not that Luz cared.  She continued rolling around on the floor while Amity inspected the contents of the closet.  </p>
<p>There were, indeed, skeletons hanging in Luz’s closet.  Two full sized honest to god skeletons, being held up by clipped hangers like they belonged, modeling various pieces of Luz’s clothing.  One was wearing a regular T-shirt and jeans, while the other sported a fetching purple dress.  Amity reached out and tentatively touched the arm bone of the closest skeleton.</p>
<p>“Are these real???” She asked, fearing the answer.  </p>
<p>“No clue,” Luz said, attempting to catch her breath.  “Eda told me they weren’t, but she’s never been the most reliable with this stuff.  I’d say it’s a fifty/fifty chance.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Amity muttered.  “Follow up question.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Who the FUCK has actual skeletons hanging up in their closet??? What are they even for????”</p>
<p>“Um, this???” Luz said, sitting up.  “This exact thing.”</p>
<p>Amity blinked at her, suddenly reconsidering all of her life choices.  How did she end up dating a girl who hung (possibly real??) skeletons in her closet, just so she could make dumb jokes about it whenever she had guests??</p>
<p>It was ridiculous.  It was bizarre.  It was crazy.</p>
<p>It was so very Luz.</p>
<p>And Amity liked her <em>so much</em>.</p>
<p>Dating Luz Noceda was a whirlwind adventure, and Amity was so glad she was along for the ride.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<br/>
Luz[7:45pm]: hey uh i was wondering<br/>
Luz [7:45pm]: if youd maybe uh. Like to meet my mom?<br/>
Luz[7:45pm]: you dont have to if you dont want to its just weve been official for like a month and my mom is already asking about grandchildren<br/>
Me[7:56pm]: Oh, wow.<br/>
Me [7:56pm]: I don’t know if that’s such a good idea<br/>
Me [7:56pm]: Not that I don’t want to meet her! Because I do!<br/>
Me [7:57pm]: It’s just that I’m just awful with parents.  They never like me.<br/>
Luz [7:57pm]: that doesnt sound right??? Your exes parents didnt like you? How is that possible???<br/>
Me [7:59pm]: Well...no. I’ve never actually met a partner’s parents.<br/>
Luz [8:00pm]: why not???<br/>
Me [8:06pm]: Because parents don’t like me!!!<br/>
Luz [8:09pm]: amity….that makes no sense<br/>
Luz[8:09pm]: if youve never met someones parents, how do you know that parents dont like you?<br/>
Me [8:10pm]: I…<br/>
Me [8:16pm]: Can we please change the subject?<br/>
Luz [8:17pm]: i mean yeah of course but<br/>
Luz [8:17pm]: are you ok?<br/>
Me [8:17pm]: I’m fine.  I just don’t want to talk about this anymore.<br/>
Luz [8:18pm]: okay just...lmk if you need to talk or something ok?<br/>
Luz [8:18pm]: so anyway the other day i found a stray kitten and i named her bacon<br/>
~</p>
<p>
  <em>TWO</em>
</p>
<p>The restaurant was much fancier than either of them were used to, but Amity had decided to spare no expense.  Although she and Luz had been dating for two months, Amity had never actually taken her on a real date, and it was way past time for her to treat her girlfriend.  Sure, it was going to cost her a couple shifts worth of money, and maybe she’d have to work a little more to cover it, but it was totally worth it to see Luz’s face light up when she walked in.</p>
<p>The date was going well.  </p>
<p>Luz wore a pinstripe suit with an honest to god bowler hat, which Amity would’ve found hilarious if she didn’t find it so adorable.  (Luz had told her that she’d almost worn a fedora, but the thought of sharing anything with a dudebro made her want to burn the hat in a sacrificial fire, so she’d settled on the bowler.  Amity just marvelled at the fact that Luz had so many hats.)</p>
<p>The food was so good it almost brought tears to their eyes, though that didn’t mean much when the standard was cold cereal and cup noodles.  Neither of them were used to a hot meal that wasn’t frozen, so anything more substantial than that got an A+ in both their books.</p>
<p>The date was going well.</p>
<p>But Amity couldn’t shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong.  She glanced around the restaurant, but nothing seemed amiss- the candles were still on the tables, the pianist in the corner was still playing softly, and the open window behind them was still letting in a pleasant breeze.  </p>
<p>She didn’t want to ruin the night, but something was off, and she needed to know if it was her imagination.  </p>
<p>“Hey, Luz,” she said.</p>
<p>Luz looked up with a mouth full of steak and potatoes.  “Whargh?”</p>
<p>“Do you feel like something is...weird?”</p>
<p>Luz swallowed, brow furrowed in concern.  “No, why, is something wrong? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine, that’s the thing,” Amity said, truly confused now.  “This date is perfect, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Luz smiled and threaded her fingers through Amity’s.  “It is.”</p>
<p>And that’s when it hit her.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, the date’s perfect,” she repeated, dropping Luz’s hand.  “That’s it!!!!”</p>
<p>Luz looked at her like she was wondering if Amity had gone out of her mind. “I’m not following.”</p>
<p>“Luz,” Amity said carefully.  “I always have fun when I go out with you, obviously, but you have noticed that disaster follows us wherever we go, right?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Luz said immediately, not missing a beat.  “Most of our dates are messy.  It’s like our trademark!” </p>
<p>“Right, so…why has nothing gone wrong this time?”</p>
<p>Before Luz could answer, an ear splitting scream pierced the air.  Amity whirled around to find the table behind them in absolute chaos.</p>
<p>An awkward couple was sitting by the open window, clearly on a first date.  The man wore an unfortunate suit in desperate need of ironing, and the woman wore a green dress that was too fancy even for the restaurant.  With the pearls adorning her neck, she looked as though she was on her way to the opera.</p>
<p>She also had a pigeon on her head.</p>
<p>“GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!” The woman screamed, shaking her head back and forth in an attempt to dislodge the pigeon.  Her poor date, quite unprepared for this kind of situation, halfheartedly waved at the bird.  “Shoo!” he said, but his voice trembled.  The pigeon regarded him with one beady eye, judging him in a way only pigeons could.  It was Bird vs Man, and Bird was clearly winning.  </p>
<p>The woman, however, seemed to have no qualms about touching the pigeon, and she began swatting it viciously with her hands.  </p>
<p>The pigeon was not pleased.  </p>
<p>As though calculating the way to best upset the woman, the pigeon went stock still.  It cocked its head.  And then, right before their eyes, it flapped its wings, did a little hop, and swan dived (pigeon dived?) right into her lasagna.  </p>
<p>It was mayhem.  A waiter arrived out of nowhere and began swatting the bird with a broom, but only succeeded in splattering lasagna everywhere.  </p>
<p>Luz and Amity whipped their heads around to look at each other with wide eyes.  They were both thinking the same thing, and they knew it.</p>
<p>“We cursed them,” Luz said, giving voice to their concerns.  “Oh my god.  We gave them our bad luck.”</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous, we didn’t curse them,” Amity said, but she didn’t sound sure. “...Did we?” </p>
<p>It all added up.  They’d never gone out without something ridiculous happening, and the first time they did the people physically closest to them started having problems?? </p>
<p>It was too convenient.  </p>
<p>The pigeon was now prancing across the table, headed for the wrinkly man, who looked like he was about to pass out.</p>
<p>“Oooohhhhh, I feel so guilty I have a stomachache,” Luz moaned.  “This is all our fault.”  </p>
<p>As the pigeon started daintily drinking from the man’s water glass, Luz paused.  “Should we tell them?”</p>
<p>Amity shook her head, truly panicked now.  “Tell them what, ‘sorry we gave you our bad date luck’???”</p>
<p>“OH MY GOD,” came a voice from behind them.  “HE LEFT SHIT IN MY HAIR!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! THAT BIRD SHIT. IN. MY. HAIR.”  The woman’s screams echoed through the restaurant, and Luz stood up abruptly.</p>
<p>“Or maybe we should just go?” she asked.</p>
<p>Amity jumped up too.  “Go.  Yes. That sounds nice.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later they were sprinting down the sidewalk, laughing and holding their sides.</p>
<p>“A BIRD JUST SHIT IN MY HAIR!!” Amity screamed into the night.</p>
<p>“SHOO, SHOO, AWAY BIRD!” Luz replied, making little waving motions with her hands.</p>
<p>They were probably waking up half the neighborhood, but they didn’t care.  It was yet another perfect date in the books.</p>
<p>~<br/>
Luz [12:34am]: i had fun today :)<br/>
Me [12:36am]: Me too!!!<br/>
Luz [12:36am]: honestly im grateful every day i got up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend<br/>
Me [12:38am]: Wait wait wait hold on<br/>
Me [12:38am]: Luz.<br/>
Me [12:38am]: I asked YOU to be MY girlfriend<br/>
Luz [12:42am]: ummmmmmmm<br/>
Luz [12:42am]: lol no you didnt??? Remember i was cute about it, we were at Edas house watching that movie?????<br/>
Me [12:45am]: Yeah, but you only said that because I brought it up.  I’m the one who said I’d be your girlfriend first.<br/>
Luz [12:46am]: yeah but im the one who actually said the words!!!!!! I literally said “amity will you be my girlfriend”!!!!<br/>
Me [12:50am]: Yes, but that was after I told King I wanted to be your girlfriend<br/>
Luz [12:51am]: thats not what happened!!!!!<br/>
Me [12:53am]: Yes, it is!<br/>
Luz [12:54am]: amity i will fight you about it<br/>
Luz [12:55am]: with my fists<br/>
Luz [12:56am]: catch these hands baby im ready to brawl<br/>
Me [12:57am]: Are you saying you think you’d win in a fist fight?<br/>
Luz [12:58am]: obvs<br/>
Me [1:00am]: Okay, so that’s two things you’re wrong about tonight :)<br/>
Luz [1:03am]: WOW OKAY<br/>
Luz [1:04am]: thats it come over to my apartment now<br/>
Luz [1:04]: ill set up a boxing ring and we can see who the true champion is<br/>
Me [1:05am]: Oh, perfect, I’m on my way<br/>
Luz [1:05am]: wait, really?<br/>
Me [1:06am]: No, Luz, it’s 1 am.<br/>
Me [1:06am]: And also I’m not going to physically fight my girlfriend<br/>
Luz [1:07am]: thats just cuz you know youd lose ;)<br/>
Me [1:08am]: You keep telling yourself that<br/>
Luz [1:11am]: trust me i will xD xD<br/>
Luz [1:11am]: gonna go to sleep now and dream about it<br/>
Me [1:11am]: Haha okay whatever, dork.<br/>
Me [1:12am]: Goodnight, Luz &lt;3<br/>
Luz [1:12am]: goodnight Amity!!!!!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>
~</p>
<p>
  <em>THREE</em>
</p>
<p>“Luz, I mean this in the most loving way possible, but you look like shit.”</p>
<p>“Mrrrghhhhhhh” Luz answered from the couch.</p>
<p>Amity walked deeper into the apartment to survey her sick girlfriend.  Luz’s face was red with fever, her nose was running, and her eyes were glassy and far away, like she wasn’t really there.</p>
<p>The doctor had confirmed that it was just a cold, but Amity couldn’t help but worry.  She felt so helpless, standing over the couch while Luz lay there suffering.  As she watched, Luz shivered, and Amity reached down to feel her forehead.  Luz had told her over the phone that she’d already taken her medicine, but apparently it hadn’t kicked in yet and the fever was still raging pretty hard.  She was burning to the touch, but shaking almost violently.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” Amity asked, and then realized what a stupid question that was.  “Of course you’re cold.  Give me a second, I’ll get you a blanket.”</p>
<p>Once she’d found a blanket cozy enough to meet her standards, she wrapped Luz up tightly.  “I’m a burrito,” Luz muttered weakly, still shivering in her blanket cocoon. </p>
<p>“Yes, Luz, you’re a burrito,” Amity agreed.  “But maybe we should get you some soup.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t until she got to the kitchen that she remembered Luz’s cupboards were nutritional graveyards.  She rummaged through the cabinets, finding nothing in the way of vegetables, or even noodles.  </p>
<p>“<em>Damn, bitch, you live like this?</em>” she thought briefly, and then cursed.  Luz’s love of memes was growing on her like a fungus.</p>
<p>She went back to searching, trying the fridge next.  She only managed to find a stick of butter, some expired milk, an entire cake, and a couple of cat treats.  </p>
<p>Well.  So much for making soup from scratch. </p>
<p>“Fine,” she said aloud.  “We’re just going to have to go classic.”  She got out a stepstool and reached into Luz’s secret stash in the cabinet above the fridge, already familiar with where things were in Luz’s apartment.  </p>
<p>She was met with dozens of containers of cheap ramen.  </p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p>She prepared the soup and headed towards the living room.  Luz, thankfully, had stopped shivering, but still looked miserable.</p>
<p>“Hey, do you think you could eat?” Amity asked.  She’d never taken care of a sick person before, but she distinctly remembered her nannies wrapping her in blankets and forcing her to eat soup.  </p>
<p>“Maybe?” Luz gave a halfhearted wiggle in her cocoon. “The burrito has me in its clutches,” she said seriously.  </p>
<p>Amity laughed.  “Don’t worry, I’ll save you.”  She unwrapped Luz halfway, freeing her arms, and together they managed to get back to a seated position.</p>
<p>“My hero,” Luz muttered, reaching weakly for the spoon.  </p>
<p>“That’s me,” Amity said.  “Now let me get-”  She started standing up, planning on following step three of The Nanny Plan (acquire orange juice), when Luz tugged on her sleeve.  </p>
<p>“Don’t leave.” Luz sounded offended that Amity would even think about it.  </p>
<p>“But-”  </p>
<p>“Please, stay?”  Luz said in a watery voice.  Amity had never heard Luz sound like that before, and it concerned her so much that she immediately sat down.  As soon as she hit the cushions, Luz latched onto her arm and, soup forgotten, was asleep on her shoulder within minutes.  </p>
<p>Amity marvelled at the fact that she didn’t even mind all the mucus dripping onto her shirt.  God, being in a relationship was so weird.  If anyone else had so much as sneezed on her, Amity would be shoving them away in disgust, probably with some choice words her mother wouldn’t approve of.  But now, she watched Luz’s nose drip right onto her shoulder and all she felt was the desire to make her feel better.</p>
<p>She was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a minute to realize that Luz was thrashing around slightly in her blanket cocoon.  It was so imperceptible that Amity would’ve thought she was imagining it, until Luz started whimpering.  </p>
<p>With a start, Amity realized that Luz was having a nightmare.  She scrambled to shake her awake.</p>
<p>“Luz,” she said firmly, jiggling Luz’s shoulder slightly, “Wake up.”  </p>
<p>Luz’s eyelids fluttered and with a big gasp, she jolted up into Amity’s arms.  “What happened?” she asked breathlessly.  </p>
<p>“You were having a nightmare.  I didn’t really know what to do so I woke you up...are you okay? Can I help?”</p>
<p>For the first time in their relationship, Luz looked guarded, and Amity wondered what it was that could make Luz feel this way.  </p>
<p>Whatever it was, Amity wanted to find it and kill it.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” Luz mumbled, but she was still trembling from the aftershocks of the nightmare.</p>
<p>“Luz.”</p>
<p>“It’s no big deal,” Luz said.  “I just dreamed about high school.”  </p>
<p>“It’s a big deal if it made you feel this terrible, Luz,” Amity said evenly.  “You don’t have to tell me, it’s just...you know you’re safe here, right?”</p>
<p>Something in Luz seemed to break then, and for a startling second Amity thought she might cry.  </p>
<p>“It’s dumb,” Luz finally said when she had composed herself.  “It’s just...you know, bullies.”</p>
<p>“Bullies?” Amity repeated quietly.  Suddenly she was ten years old again, with Boscha at her side, watching Willow cower in front of her with a sick feeling in her stomach.</p>
<p>“I was a weird kid.  They didn’t like that,” Luz said, as if that explained it all, and Amity guessed that it did.  She knew all too well that sometimes, people didn’t need a reason to be cruel.  </p>
<p>“They told teachers all sorts of lies about me,” Luz sniffed through her stuffy nose.  “One time someone told the principal she saw me with a pocket knife, and I got suspended for four days.  They wouldn’t listen to me when I told them I didn’t even own a pocket knife.  When I got back to school…” Luz shivered, and Amity suddenly had the overwhelming urge to hit something.</p>
<p>“When I got back to school none of the teachers would trust me anymore.  Only Eda believed me.  They started doing whatever they wanted, and the teachers just ignored it.  One time someone put thumbtacks on my chair, and nobody did anything about it.”  Luz sniffled again.  “Why didn’t they do anything about it?”    </p>
<p>Amity’s heart broke clean in two, and she hugged Luz to her chest, not knowing what else to do.  “I don’t know,” she whispered honestly.  “I’m...I’m so sorry that happened to you,” she said, feeling her apology echo back a decade.  </p>
<p>“Those people were cowards, and to treat you that way…” she shook her head, unable to even finish her sentence.  “But you never have to go through that again, okay? You’ve got so many people who love you and care about you, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Luz said quietly, eyes slowly closing again.  “I know.  Sometimes it just...hits me.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay too,” Amity whispered, stroking her hair.  “Let yourself feel it.  This isn’t forever.”</p>
<p>Luz was lightly snoring before she even finished the sentence.<br/>
~<br/>
Me [3:01am]: Are you awake?<br/>
Me [3:13am]: Of course you aren’t, it’s 3 in the morning<br/>
Me [3:13am]: Actually, maybe this is easier if you’re not here to respond.<br/>
Me [3:15am]: So you remember how awhile ago you wanted me to meet your Mom<br/>
Me [3:17am]: The truth is, there’s a reason I haven’t met any partners’ parents<br/>
Me [3:17am]: I kind of just...assume they won’t like me<br/>
Me [3:18am]: And that’s not me being hard on myself or anything, its…<br/>
Me [3:18am]: Wow this is so embarrassing. It’s just. You know my parents are weird.<br/>
Me [3:18am]: And I guess I’ve hinted things about them<br/>
Me [3:19am]: But the truth is...the truth is, my own parents don’t actually like me.<br/>
Me [3:19am]: They’re not the nicest people, and they’ve basically managed to turn me off to parents, like..altogether?<br/>
Me [3:19am]: This sounds so dumb, ugh.  I know your Mom isn’t my Mom, and I know she’s probably incredibly sweet.<br/>
Me [3:20am]: I’m just...scared.<br/>
Me [3:21am]: And really, I want to meet her.  I actually really really do.<br/>
Me [3:22am]: I’m just not sure if I’m brave enough yet.<br/>
Me [3:22am]: Maybe none of this makes sense<br/>
Me [3:22am]: Anyway, text me when you wake up and see this please?<br/>
~<br/>
Luz [11:32am]: amity i totally understand.  Theres absolutely no pressure at all and i will never ever push you<br/>
Luz [11:32am]: also, i just wanna say, your parents are complete idiots for being the way they are<br/>
Luz [11:32am]: im so angry that theyve hurt you so much and i will try every day to make you feel the opposite of the way they make you feel<br/>
Luz [11:33am]: thank you for telling me this i know it was hard &lt;3<br/>
~<br/>
<em>FOUR</em></p>
<p>Willow waved a hand in front of Amity’s face.  “Hey, are you alive?” she asked, only half joking.  </p>
<p>“No,” Amity mumbled from her slumped position in her chair.  “Sorry,” she added halfheartedly, like her death would be a minor inconvenience to their Sunday.</p>
<p>“Damn, Amity, you really wanna make me a widow so early in life?” Luz asked, reclining in her chair so the front two legs weren’t touching the ground.  She’d already fallen twice, but that had never stopped her before and it wasn’t stopping her now.  “Though, I think I’d get some tax benefits or something? So maybe I’ll have to rethink this.”</p>
<p>“Luz,” Amity groaned.  “We aren’t married.”</p>
<p>“Still,” Luz said thoughtfully, pulling out her phone.  “Maybe I can see if girlfriends get any compensation-” </p>
<p>“Luz!!!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry, I’m kidding!” Luz said, putting her phone away.  “But in all seriousness, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“What she’s too polite to say is you look like you’ve been run over by a dump truck,” Willow said, throwing her books down onto the table.</p>
<p>“I’m just a little tired,” Amity said.  Tired, exhausted to the very bone, same thing.   She checked her watch.  Only three more minutes to her break.  She felt the usual existential terror overtake her, except this time it was dampened slightly by exhaustion.  </p>
<p>She’d worked more in the past few weeks than she’d ever worked in her life.  She’d always been a workaholic, always done a little too much, but never like this.  This was something different, a brand new animal, and god did she want to kill it.  </p>
<p>But it wasn’t like she had a choice.  Circumstances had changed, and she had to adapt.  It was fine.  She was strong, she could do this, and nobody needed to worry about her, because she was fine. </p>
<p>“I’m okay,” she said out loud.  “I just didn’t sleep well last night.”  It was only a little bit of a lie.  </p>
<p>“Was it nightmares? Do you need me to read you bedtime stories over Facetime??? Because I can totally do that!” Luz said excitedly.</p>
<p>Amity laughed.  “That’s sweet, Luz, but no.  It was just one night.  I’ll be fine.”  </p>
<p>Her alarm beeped, and her heart dropped down to her toes.  She didn’t know how much more of this she could take.  <em>No choice</em>, she reminded herself, and pushed herself up.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s time.  Talk to you guys later.”  She kissed Luz’s cheek and gave Willow a wave.  As she was about to walk back to the counter, the bell over the front door dinged.  She put her apron on and turned to greet her new customer.  “Welcome to The Owl House, how can I- oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Don’t. Say. A word.”</p>
<p>Standing in the doorway was a seething Boscha, wearing an owl costume that looked like it was designed by a blind toddler.</p>
<p>Her entire body was covered in fake brown fur, save for the stomach, which was snowy white.  The “claws” on her feet were made out of felt, but half of them were missing.  Boscha’s bright red sneakers peeked out between them, ruining any realistic affect there would have been.  The entire thing was topped off with a hood that Boscha had the self respect not to wear.  Her bare face was redder than Amity had ever seen it.</p>
<p>“This is the best day of my life,” Amity heard Willow say from her table.  Amity resisted the urge to take out her phone and hit record.  </p>
<p>“What are you doing??” she asked instead. </p>
<p>Boscha gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, like they’d all disappear if she couldn’t see them.</p>
<p>“My boss had this brilliant idea for me to come here and pretend to be your mascot.” </p>
<p>“Um. Why?”</p>
<p>Boscha crossed her arms.  “I don’t fucking know, okay? He told me it was to take your customers, but I don’t know how it was supposed to work this time.  He didn’t exactly give me a script.”</p>
<p>Amity blinked at her.  “Boscha,” she said, “I know we’re not really friends anymore and I have no hold over you or anything, but I mean it when I say that I think it’s time for you to quit your job.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do,” Boscha snapped halfheartedly, like it was a reflex.  “I mean, okay, yeah, I <em>should</em> be a model slash professional volleyball player, but, like, here I am, dressed in an owl costume in the middle of a Sunday.  I hate my life.”  </p>
<p>“Turn around so I can get a better view of your face for my video, Boscha,” Willow called, and Boscha’s hands curled into fists. </p>
<p>“Just. Let me get a picture of your front counter so I can prove to my boss I was here and I can get the hell out.”</p>
<p>“Be my guest,” Amity said, already over it.  She started cleaning a recently vacated table, marvelling at the fact that she didn’t feel more vindictive toward her ex friend.  Huh.  Something to be proud of.  That was new.  </p>
<p>As Boscha turned to leave, stomping her clawed feet, Amity called out to her.  </p>
<p>“Seriously, though, If it’s making you this miserable, maybe you should be doing something else.”</p>
<p>Boscha stopped at the door.  For a second, Amity thought she might actually turn around, but instead she shrugged.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said, to Amity’s surprise, and walked out of the shop with her head held high. </p>
<p>“God, I love this place,” Willow said gleefully.</p>
<p>~<br/>
Me[8:11pm]: So then Ed got a bucket stuck on his head, and instead of helping him, Emira decided to grab a broomstick, hit the bucket, and make music????<br/>
Luz [8:12pm]: OH MY GOD IM DYING<br/>
Luz [8:12pm]: did he survive????<br/>
Me [8:12pm]:Yeah, eventually he managed to get the bucket off, then he chased us around the house with the broomstick<br/>
Luz [8:13pm]: im starting to think i missed out by being an only child<br/>
Me [8:14pm]: Ehhh it’s not so great<br/>
Luz [8:14pm]: aw cmon you love them<br/>
Me [8:14pm]: Sometimes.<br/>
Luz [8:14pm]: uhh hello you all dye your hair the same color??? Sibling bonding.<br/>
Me [8:15pm]: Oh, we didn’t do that to bond, we did that to piss off my Mom<br/>
Luz [8:15pm]: WHAT<br/>
Me [8:15pm]: Yeah, one time my mother mentioned that people who dye their hair are “gay”<br/>
Me [8:15pm]: So Ed and Em went to CVS, bought some stuff, and insisted we all dye our hair<br/>
Me [8:15pm]: Mom wasn’t happy, but it was the closest I’ve ever felt to my siblings.  We’ve been doing it for like three years now, it drives my mom NUTS<br/>
Luz [8:15pm]: i have a newfound respect for edric and emira. That is AMAZING.<br/>
Me [8:16pm]: They’re okay, I guess.<br/>
Luz [8:17pm]: it must be nice knowing you have allies in your house though. Not everyone is against you, yknow?<br/>
Luz [8:17pm]: between them and me and willow and gus youve got a family!!!!<br/>
Me [8:17pm]: ...Yeah.<br/>
~<br/>
Me [10:34pm]: Hey, Luz?<br/>
Me [10:34pm]: I think I’m ready to meet your Mom</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Romeo and Juliet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some problems arise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the love, yall are the best.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So basically my Mom wants to adopt her.  She gave Amity her number and told her to text her whenever she wanted.  I thought Amity was gonna faint.”</p><p>“I’m glad it went well!” Gus said.  “Cuz, yknow, it could’ve gone terribly.  Your Mom could’ve decided she hates Amity, forbade you from seeing her, and then you’d have to go all Romeo and Juliet which sucks because then you’d have to die.  At least it would probably be romantic for about ten seconds before you guys kicked the bucket.  I’d miss you if you died but also, could I have your hats?”</p><p>God, she loved Gus.</p><p>They were sitting at their usual table at The Owl House, waiting for Amity to finish her day.  Luz insisted on walking Amity home from all her late shifts, and today Gus had decided to join.  Luz didn’t mind, because a) she loved her friends, and b) Gus had a car.</p><p>But mostly because she loved her friends.  Really.</p><p>Gus was like a little brother to Luz- kind of like King, but with the mental capacity of an adult and a complete lack of desire to be in My Chemical Romance when he grew up.</p><p>She and Gus had recently made the decision to eat their way through the entire menu of The Owl House, a feat they were fairly certain they could accomplish, since they could both eat like tiger sharks. Each time they were there, it had become tradition to choose three new things off the menu, and they took this job very seriously.  </p><p>The thing about the Owl House, though, was that it was a little too true to its name, and the management had decided that every single pastry had to be in the shape of an owl.  Which worked for some things! </p><p>But absolutely did not for others.  </p><p>It made the game way more fun, though, and today’s tries were: an owl cake pop (not super weird, actually kind of adorable, 9/10), a chocolate croissant (5/10, looked like an owl but that, in Luz’s opinion, took away the entire point of it being called a croissant) and an owl cinnamon bun (exceptionally hilarious, looked like a foot, 10/10 but for the wrong reasons).</p><p>They were carefully cutting the tiny cake pop in half when they heard a commotion from across the cafe In the form of breaking plates.  Luz, used to being the one who broke the tableware, immediately jumped up to see what was going on and if she had to defend her Most Annoying Customer title.</p><p>Leaving Gus to eat the entire cake pop when her back was turned, she ran over to where a small crowd was forming over something on the floor.  Curious, she pushed through the throng until she reached the front, but instead of finding something hilarious, she instead found Amity.  Passed out, completely immobile, lying among the broken bowls as a stranger took her pulse.</p><p>Her stomach dropped as she burst forward.  </p><p>“Amity??? Amity!” She sank to her knees and took Amity’s hand, being mindful not to move her, just in case.  Amity’s hand was warm, but limp, and the fact that she wasn’t squeezing Luz’s hand back really really scared her.</p><p>The stranger put his hand on Luz’s shoulder.  “Your friend is going to be fine.  It looks like she’s just very stressed and overtired.”</p><p>Luz couldn’t believe this stranger’s audacity.</p><p>“How do you even know that??? How do you know she’s okay?  She doesn’t look okay.  She looks like she’s PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR.”</p><p>The stranger didn’t flinch, like he was used to people screaming at him over bodies in cafes.  </p><p>“My name is Hieronymus Bump” he explained calmly.  “I’m a doctor at Hexside Medical.”  He took out his ID and handed it to Luz.  She inspected it with narrowed eyes, but she eventually determined that it checked out.  Her mother was a nurse at Hexside Medical, and her ID card looked almost exactly the same.  Regardless, when she gave the card back she made sure to give Dr. Bump a look.  He was in the clear, but on thin fucking ice.  </p><p>“Your friend-” </p><p>“Girlfriend,” Luz interrupted.  </p><p>“Your girlfriend,” Dr. Bump amended, “has all the symptoms of overexhaustion. I’ve taken all the vitals I can without equipment, and she seems perfectly alright otherwise.    I’d recommend you take her to the hospital regardless, but based on how she was acting before she fainted, I’m fairly confident she will be okay.”</p><p>“Before she fainted?” Luz asked.  “You spoke to her?”</p><p>Dr. Bump pointed to the table to their right.  “She was muttering fairly loudly while serving me my coffee.  I don’t think she even knew she was speaking out loud, but I heard quite a bit about-”</p><p>“Luz?” A weak voice interrupted their conversation, and they looked down in tandem to find Amity blinking up at them.  </p><p>“Amity!” Luz exclaimed, grasping her hand tighter.</p><p>“What...what happened?”</p><p>“You face planted and broke a ton of shit,” yelled one of the customers still standing by, and Dr. Bump shooed him away.  </p><p>“You passed out,” Luz said.  “The doctor says it’s just exhaustion and stress but we’re gonna take you to the hospital to make sure-”  </p><p>Amity waved her off.  “You don’t have to take me anywhere, I...I know it’s exhaustion.  It’s my fault.”</p><p>They both stared at her, inviting more information, and she sighed.</p><p>“I uh.  Haven’t really slept. In six days.”</p><p>“SIX DAYS???”</p><p>Amity winced, and Luz lowered her voice.  </p><p>“Why haven’t you slept in six days? That’s crazy!”  </p><p>Amity weakly tried to sit up.  “Could we maybe not talk about it here? I kind of just want to go home.”</p><p>Luz gave the doctor a questioning stare, and he nodded. “It’s fine.”  He turned his attention to Amity.  “You, young lady, need rest and hydration.  And you really should stay in bed for a few days.”</p><p>“But I have to come to work tomorrow!”</p><p>The doctor appraised her.  “Amity, is it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“If I’m being honest, you should take some time off.  A week at the very least.”  Amity tried to protest, but Dr Bump stopped her.  “You are very dangerously dehydrated, and if you keep going at this rate, you really are going to end up in the hospital.  This isn’t a question.  You need to stay home.”</p><p>Taken down a peg, Amity nodded meekly and turned to Luz, who was still holding her hand in a death grip.  “Can we go home?”</p><p>“Of course,” Luz said, trying not to let on how shaken she was. “Come on.”  </p><p>She helped her up, and Gus ran over from the sidelines to take one of Amity’s arms and throw it over his shoulders.  Together, the three of them hobbled outside, where Gus’s car was mercifully waiting.  </p><p>The girls got in the back, and as Gus was headed to the driver’s seat, Amity whispered “Luz, could we maybe go to your apartment?”</p><p>“Sure, but why?” Luz asked.  Amity squeezed Luz’s hand, which hadn’t left hers since she’d woken up.  “I don’t really want to be alone right now.  Is that okay?”</p><p>“Amity, of course it’s okay!”  Luz smoothed out Amity’s hair and kissed her forehead.  “We are gonna do whatever we can to get you better.”<br/>
~<br/>
They stumbled into Luz’s tiny apartment a little while later, Amity still not quite ready to walk on her own.  “Okay,” Luz announced, and unceremoniously picked Amity up, bridal style.  </p><p>“Luz!!!”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I think I’m a little heavy for you!”</p><p>“Are you saying my arms are weak?” Luz asked, slightly offended.</p><p>“Yes, I absolutely am, put me down!”  Luz took a cautious step forward, attempting to get used to Amity’s weight.  </p><p>“No,” she struggled.  “You are my girlfriend, and you can’t walk, and I am going to carry you as far as I have to, okay?”</p><p>Amity blushed, a welcome sight considering she’d been Dehydration White for the past hour.  “Okay,” she whispered.</p><p>It took them five minutes to make it to Luz’s bedroom, even though it was about ten steps from the front door.  By the time they’d made it halfway, Luz was fairly certain she was dying, but she didn’t say it out loud, preferring to look like a hero.  </p><p>It wasn’t a competition, but she still wasn’t going to lose.</p><p>Once they’d finally arrived, she put Amity down as carefully as she could, which, in this case, meant accidentally dumping her on the bed.  Amity didn’t mind, though.  Face still slightly pink, she pulled up the covers and burrowed under, making herself comfortable.  </p><p>“Now hold on a sec while I go get some water, okay??? The doctor said you’re dehydrated, and we’re going to fix that.”  After a few seconds, she popped her head into the room again.  “Also, we‘re gonna figure out why this happened, and no,” Luz said as Amity tried to interrupt.  “You don’t have a choice.  I respect your privacy, but if it’s something that can almost kill you, I need to know what’s going on so I can help you.”</p><p>After taking a few steps, she popped her head in once again.  “Okay, I’m not actually gonna force you to tell me what’s going on, but...please let me help you, at least a little, okay?”  Before Amity could even respond, Luz disappeared around the corner, this time not returning until she had a glass of water in hand.  </p><p>Amity was already barely conscious.  “Wait wait,” Luz ran over to her side.  “Drink this first.  Water first, then sleep.”  </p><p>Without opening her eyes, Amity blindly reached for the water, downing it in three gulps.  Luz raised an eyebrow.  “Damn, when was the last time you had a drink of water?”</p><p>But Amity was completely gone, already lightly snoring.  Luz pulled the blanket up a little higher and brushed the hair away from Amity’s face.  How had she not noticed those bags under her eyes getting darker?  How had she not realized that Amity was suffering so much?  What kind of partner was she if she couldn’t tell that her own girlfriend was going through something?</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, still carding her fingers through green hair.  “I’ll be better.  I promise.”<br/>
~<br/>
Hours later found Luz in bed next to a sleeping Amity, scrolling through her phone idly.  She was vaguely wondering whether she could commit the taboo of taking one of her fanfics, changing the names, and turning it in as an assignment, when Amity let out a loud cry.  Startled, Luz threw her phone down and tentatively touched Amity’s shoulder.  </p><p>“Amity-” Amity let out another scream and woke up with a start, tears streaming from her eyes.  </p><p>Luz blinked at her stupidly.  </p><p>“Amity.  Amity it’s okay, I’m here.”  Amity squinted at her through her tears, suspicious and still confused.  But as soon as she realized who Luz was, she shot up and pulled her into a crushing hug, crying on her shoulder.  Luz didn’t say anything, just held her, until her shoulder was soaking wet and Amity had cried herself out.  </p><p>“Amity?”</p><p>There was no answer.  She’d fallen asleep again.  Unwilling to wake her, Luz lay down as slowly as possible, not letting go, until they ended up side by side, Amity’s face still pressed into Luz’s neck.  </p><p>Luz woke up a few hours later, disoriented and confused.  She hadn’t expected to fall asleep, but she couldn’t move out of Amity’s grip and her phone had been just out of reach.  For lack of anything better to do, she supposed that she’d accidentally ended up sleeping.  Her arm had fallen asleep as well, but she didn’t dare move, lest she wake her girlfriend up.  </p><p>But she really had to pee.</p><p>“Amity,” she whispered, quietly enough that, if she was still asleep, she hopefully wouldn’t hear.  “Are you awake?”</p><p>Amity stirred, blinking up at Luz.  </p><p>“Yeah, right this second.”  She yawned.  “What time is it?” When Luz didn’t answer, she waved in her face.  “Uh, hello? Earth to Luz?”</p><p>Luz blinked and shook herself out of her reverie.  Blushing slightly, she muttered “Sorry, you’re just so cute when you wake up.  It just...hit me out of nowhere.”</p><p>Amity rolled her eyes.  “Luz, you’ve seen me like this, like, a hundred times.”  </p><p>“I know,” Luz pouted.  “You’re just really cute every time.”  </p><p>Amity tried to hide her smile.  “Whatever, dork.  Just tell me what time it is.”  </p><p>Grinning, Luz looked at her watch.  “Uhhhh, oh, wow, 10am.”</p><p>“Did we just sleep for thirteen hours????” </p><p>“Well, I slept for like ten, but yeah, you’ve been asleep for a super long time.  How are you feeling?” Luz asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her.  Amity wouldn’t look her in the eye.  </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>Amity rolled her eyes again.  “Didn’t you have to pee?”  </p><p>Luz blinked.  “How did you know that?”  </p><p>“Because I know you,” she said mysteriously.  “Also, it’s been ten hours.” </p><p>Amity smiled.  “Now get off me and go.”</p><p>“Uh, you’re on top of me, actually.” </p><p>Amity snorted.  “Semantics,” she said, but she rolled off of Luz’s arm regardless.  Immediately, Luz popped up and started running, but not before she said a quick “This isn’t over, Blight!”</p><p>Amity sucked in her cheek but didn’t complain, reaching for the new glass of water Luz had left for her on the nightstand.  </p><p>By the time Luz came back, Amity had downed the entire glass and was fully awake.  Luz, not capable of doing things the boring way, jumped onto the bed from the doorway, posing as soon as she landed.</p><p>“I’ve returned,” she said dramatically, legs crossed and hand behind her head.</p><p>Amity giggled.  “You’re so weird.”  </p><p>Luz winked.  “That’s why you like me!” She rolled over a few times until she was next to Amity, and grabbed her hand.  “So.”  </p><p>Amity tightened her hold.  “So.”</p><p>“Well, first of all,” Luz started.  “Regardless of what actually happened, you know you have to stay away from work for a little while, right?”</p><p>Amity’s grip turned to steel.  “I can’t.”</p><p>Luz sighed.  “Look, I know you need to pay the rent, but you can afford one week, right?”  She kissed Amity’s hand.  “I’m worried about you, Amity.  You can’t just pass out at work and pretend it never happened.”</p><p>“I know,” Amity said quietly.  “I’m sorry I worried you.”</p><p>Luz waited.  She knew Amity well enough to know that you couldn’t force her to talk about anything.  She had to want to say it, and you needed to give her the room to decide to.  So they sat in silence for a little while, watching the dust mites dancing in the light streaming between the curtains of the bedroom window.  </p><p>“They raised my rent,” Amity finally blurted out miserably.  “By a lot.  My apartment is a room the size of a closet, but my rent was so cheap before I could afford to pay it and pay my other expenses.  But now…” She trailed off. </p><p>“Oh! Okay,” Luz said, relieved it wasn’t something worse, “Well, we can figure that out-”</p><p>“No, it’s not just that.  I...I can’t afford to live there right now, and even if I start working six days a week, I’ll still just barely be able to make it.  I have to pay my new rent within a month and a half, or else I’m on the street.”</p><p>Luz hummed.  “So you overworked yourself and got taxed out because of it, huh?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And that’s why you’re so tired and stressed.” Luz dropped Amity’s hand and smacked herself in the forehead.  “Amity, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.  We’re gonna figure this out.”  </p><p>She let the silence run itself through once again, until she finally brought up what she knew both of them were thinking.  “Okay,” she said tentatively, “I know this isn’t the best option, but what if you moved back in with your parents?” </p><p>Amity stiffened.  </p><p>“Just for a little while,” Luz was quick to say.  “It would only be until you can find another job, or figure this one out, or-”</p><p>“I CAN’T GO BACK, OKAY????” They looked at each other with wide eyes, both startled by Amity’s outburst.</p><p>“I can’t go back,” Amity repeated quietly.</p><p>“Why not?” Luz asked softly.</p><p>Amity’s fingers were digging into her palms, leaving little white crescent moons behind.  Luz very slowly straightened out her fingers and intertwined them with hers.  “You know I’m here for you no matter what, right?”  </p><p>Amity stared at their joined hands, not answering.  Finally, she took a deep breath.</p><p>“They kicked me out.”</p><p>“What???”</p><p>“My parents kicked me out.  They won’t let me go home.”  Amity paused.  “I guess it’s not home anymore, though,” she muttered, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. </p><p>“Oh, Amity,” Luz whispered, and pulled her into a hug.  Amity melted into it.  “I called them a few weeks back and told them what was going on,” she said into Luz’s hair. </p><p>“I was going to be rational.  I was going to move back in.  But before I could even ask, my Dad interrupted me.  He- he said that they can’t tolerate me under their roof unless I changed my “conduct”.”  </p><p>“What does that even mean???”</p><p>“I think that was a nice way of telling me that being both a lesbian and a failure isn’t something they can handle.  They were so upset when I told them I was dropping out of the med school they’d chosen for me.  And when I told them I didn’t even have a plan yet….well.  They didn’t like that.”</p><p>Amity sniffled, but her tears had already dried. When she pulled away from Luz, her face was one of stony acceptance.  “And then Edric and Emira accidentally let slip that I’m dating someone, and I guess that was just the final straw.” </p><p>Luz was horrified.  “Wait, but I thought you told your parents you were gay, like, five years ago.”</p><p>“I did,” Amity said.  “But it was easy for them to pretend it wasn’t real...until I got a serious girlfriend.  That was just too much.  They told me I can pick up my stuff this week, but after that...I can never go back.”</p><p>Amity refused to catch Luz’s eye, unable to bear the pity she was sure to see there.  But instead of getting softer, Luz erupted into angry speech.  “Que ignorancia, how DARE THEY???? Fucking ASSHOLES, how DARE THEY treat you that way, what kind of parents even do that?? What kind of parents treat their kid like that??? What kind of people treat YOU like that???? And Ed and Em-”</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Amity stopped her.  “Don’t blame them.  They’ve always been on my side, as horrible as they can seem sometimes.  They felt so bad.”</p><p>“Wait…” Luz gasped. “Oh my god, they wouldn’t have done that if I hadn’t come around, I’m so sorry-” </p><p>“It’s not your fault either.”  Amity gripped Luz’s shoulder.  “This is all me.”</p><p>“Um, NO,” Luz said indignantly.  “This is all your parents.  Don’t you EVER for one second think this is your fault, they are WRONG and anybody would be stupid to not see that you’re the most perfect, loving, amazing person, especially your parents.”  She hugged Amity fiercely.  “We’re going to figure this out.  We’re going to figure this out together.  I promise.”  </p><p>Amity gripped her back.  “I believe you,” she whispered, and if Luz felt tears wet her shoulder again, she didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for anyone who wanted to see Amity meet Camilla! Tbh I lowkey really dislike Camilla and straight up didn't wanna write her oops</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gigantasophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some happy, some sad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a short one for you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had decided to spend the day before picking up Amity’s things at Luz’s apartment, staying cozy and trying to pretend, for a day, that everything was normal.  They were trading embarrassing stories from their childhoods when Amity announced that it was time for breakfast.</p>
<p>Luz started to get out of bed, stretching and yawning.  “Cool, let’s go!”  </p>
<p>“Nope!” Amity pushed her back down lightly.  “I’m making YOU breakfast.  You sit there and look cute.”</p>
<p>Luz raised an eyebrow.  “Uh, why though?”</p>
<p>Amity gave her a small smile from the doorway.  “You’re always doing things for me, so I figured it was my turn to do something for you.” </p>
<p>Luz began to protest, but Amity shh-ed her.  “Luz. Stay.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a dog!” Luz called after her as she disappeared into the kitchen.  “Debatable!” Amity yelled back, and Luz snorted.</p>
<p>It was very difficult for Luz to stay where she was.  She knew Amity had basic cooking expertise that put her own simple “not burning toast” skills to shame, but the cursing and banging coming from the kitchen still did not bode well.  She considered saying something, but it was so sweet of Amity to offer to cook for her that she decided to stay still and hope for the best, though she clutched the sheets anxiously every time she heard “Oh, that’s not good”.  </p>
<p>After an hour of pure stress, Amity finally called “Okay, close your eyes!”</p>
<p>“They’re closed!”</p>
<p>“I’m willing to bet you anything they aren’t!”</p>
<p>“Rats,” Luz snapped her fingers.  “Foiled again.”  This time, she really did shut her eyes.  “Okay, okay, I’m ready! Hit me with that food!”</p>
<p>She heard clinking and heavy footsteps before she felt a weight on her lap.  “Okay, you can open!” Amity said from somewhere close by.  “First of all, I should get Girlfriend of the Year for making coffee on my day off, and second, I tried really hard to do this for you, but I don’t know if I got it right, I made-”</p>
<p>Luz opened her eyes and gasped.  “MANGU!!!” She yelled.  Then she softened considerably, thinking back to a cab ride months and months ago.  “You remembered.”  </p>
<p>“Of course I did,”  Amity scoffed.  “I was just lucky you had plantains in your kitchen.  I had no clue what I was gonna do otherwise.” She paused, and for a second her bravado was overcome by nerves.  “I hope you like it.”  </p>
<p>“Amity,” Luz said seriously.  “This could be the worst thing I’ve ever tasted and it’ll still be one of the best things I’ve ever eaten.”</p>
<p>Amity shook her head, but looked faintly pleased with herself. She reclined against the pillows and watched as  Luz unceremoniously stuffed a heaping forkful into her mouth.  </p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“Oh my goddddd,” Luz groaned through a mouthful of food.  “Ish sho gooooood”</p>
<p>Amity rolled her eyes.  “You’re spitting food all over your bed.”  </p>
<p>“Don’t care,” Luz said, digging in again.  “Don’t tell my Mom, but this is almost as good as hers.”</p>
<p>“Almost?” </p>
<p>Luz nearly choked on her food. “No, wait, I meant-”  </p>
<p>Amity laughed.  “I know what you meant. I’m kidding.  I’m honestly impressed you’re still this gullible after all this time.”  </p>
<p>Luz glared at her through squinted eyes, food all over her face.  “You’re evil.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Amity said smugly.  “But that’s why you like me.”<br/>~<br/>“So when did you get braces?” Luz asked, staring up at the ceiling as the fan turned lazily overhead.  </p>
<p>“Ugh, when I was 12,” Amity groaned.  Luz turned over slowly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  “Do you have any pictures?”</p>
<p>“None that you’re gonna see!”</p>
<p>“Aw, come on!!! I need a new lockscreen for my phone!”</p>
<p>“ABSOLUTELY NOT.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Luz pouted.  But I at least wanna see nerd Amity! I bet she was adorable.”</p>
<p>“You’d lose that bet,” Amity said with a shudder.  “Middle school was a dark time.  I wore pigtails for the entire first half of eight grade.  Not a day goes by without me wondering what the hell I was thinking.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to make me wanna see it more???” Luz asked, smushing her cheeks with her hands.  “Braces and pigtails? Could it get any more adorable?”  </p>
<p>“Anyway!” Amity said before Luz could continue what was sure to be a mini rant.  “I’ve got one for you.”  </p>
<p>“Wow, that was a hella subtle subject change,” Luz said.  “But fine, I’ll let it slide because you’re so cute.  What’s the question?”</p>
<p>“Okay, so, what’s your silliest fear? You know, something you’re actually legitimately afraid of but nobody else would ever understand why.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, digging deep, Blight,” Luz whistled.  “Uhhh lemme think.” She tapped a finger to her lip.  “Oh! Okay.  Embarrassing, but yknow how little kids think things are gonna sprout in their stomach if they eat seeds?”  </p>
<p>“Yeah…?” Amity said slowly.</p>
<p>“So, I kinda sorta never grew out of that.”  Luz admitted.</p>
<p>“What???? </p>
<p>“I know it’s irrational! And I know logically nothing’s gonna happen, but sometimes, when I eat watermelon, I have to wonder!  I genuinely don’t think I’ve swallowed a watermelon seed since I was like five.  I just can’t take the chance.”  She shivered, eyes suddenly hollow.  She’d seen things. </p>
<p> “It’s gotten to the point where even the sight of watermelon kind of freaks me out.”</p>
<p>“Wooooow,”  Amity said, clearly trying her hardest not to laugh.  “That’s...impressive.”</p>
<p>Luz let out a self conscious splutter.  “I bet you’re not any better! What’s your most irrational fear?”</p>
<p>Without hesitation, without even thinking about it, Amity said, very matter of factly: “Lilith.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait no,” Amity stumbled over the words, embarrassed at the speed with which she’d replied.  “Can I change my answer???” </p>
<p>Luz laughed, clearly enjoying being on the other side of things.  “Oh, absolutely not.  I guess I kinda get it though? She’s tall, she’s mean, she’s in charge of you.” Luz nodded.  “Yeah, I can see it.”</p>
<p>“That’s it!” Amity sat up excitedly, like she’d finally connected the dots.   “That’s what it is!”</p>
<p>“That...that she’s tall? You’re afraid of tall people?”</p>
<p>“No, weirdo,” Amity snorted.  “The fact that she’s in charge! That’s what freaks me out.” </p>
<p>“Sooooo,” Luz said slowly, trying to understand.  “You don’t like bosses?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like authority figures,” Amity corrected.  “They remind me of all the terrible teachers I’ve ever had.  And god, did I have a lot.”  </p>
<p>Amity gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.  </p>
<p>“Oh, god.  I just realized the worst part.”  She closed her eyes.  “They also remind me of my Mom.”</p>
<p>Luz whistled.  “That’s heavy.”  She furrowed her brows.  “I’m sorry I brought it up.”</p>
<p>Amity waved her off.  “What did we say about apologies??? Besides, it’s fine.  I’m not gonna let my Mom ruin our day.”<br/>~<br/>She did, however, manage to ruin the next day.</p>
<p>Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus stood outside Blight Manor, staring uncomfortably up at the imposing house.  Luz couldn’t help but wonder what it must have been like to grow up in a place like this.  It was beautiful, sure, but it was also cold- that much she could tell just by the imposing exterior.  And besides, any house that had a title like “Manor” couldn’t be comfortable, in her book.  </p>
<p>The weather around them appeared to take the hint that this was a Bad Day, manifesting itself as a cold drizzle that sunk into their bones.</p>
<p>Amity’s hand was shaking in Luz’s, but she looked otherwise determined and composed.  She gave Luz an almost imperceptible nod.</p>
<p>It was time. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Luz said, attempting to sound cheerful in spite of everything.  “Let’s do this!”</p>
<p>They’d wisely chosen to pick up Amity’s things at a time her parents weren’t there, so the only other occupants of the house were the twins, both looking miserable and overwhelmingly guilty.  They were uncharacteristically quiet as they followed the little party to Amity’s room, having promised to assist in any way they could.  </p>
<p>Luz had expected “assistance” from the twins to consist of snarky comments from the sidelines, but they must’ve felt truly guilty, because instead, they made snarky comments (“What the FUCK why is this so heavy???” “Mittens, how did you even tolerate this color? It’s ugly as sin”) <em>while</em> carrying things.   </p>
<p>The bickering seemed to calm Amity, and Luz thought she even caught the ghost of a smile on her lips once or twice, like the twins were making things feel a little more normal.</p>
<p>It took only an hour to pack Amity’s entire childhood into boxes.</p>
<p>Despite its size, the room didn’t hold much.  Amity had moved out once already, and so the bulk of her things were in her apartment.  Most of the stuff Amity had left behind was nostalgic paraphernalia- things that didn’t have much of a use but were clearly important in other ways.  </p>
<p>Among the things they removed from the room: </p>
<p>-A toy chest with Amity’s name on it that Luz knew had been hand made by her mother.  Try as she might, Luz couldn’t match up the Mom who did that with the one who could kick her daughter out of the house with no regrets.  What had gone wrong? At what point had the caring parent turned into a monster? Luz wondered if the mother who had made the toy chest was still in there, somewhere.  She wondered if it even mattered.</p>
<p>-A truly massive amount of books, including two versions of the Azura series (the originals and the collector's editions).  Amity had told them beforehand that there was a 50/50 chance her parents had thrown them out, so she was particularly happy to see them.  Fantasy books, apparently, were “simply not the Blight way”.  As the twins explained, any fiction rubbed their parents the wrong way, but fantasy in particular drove them nuts.  There appeared to be no discernible reason and so, of course, Edric and Emira had made sure to buy as many copies of every shitty YA series they could think of, taking bets on how long it would take their parents to find them and throw them out.</p>
<p>-The following plushies: Three stuffed rabbits, two frogs, two pink cats, and a truly massive gray whale that took up its own box.</p>
<p>-A doll so small that it was a wonder they’d found it at all in the chaos.  Amity wouldn’t let anyone else touch it, and she put it in her pocket without a word.  Nobody asked any questions.</p>
<p>If Luz was being honest, the room gave off the impression that its owner had stopped calling it “home” awhile ago, though she wondered if maybe that was just a projection of what she already knew.  </p>
<p>Luz had come prepared to comfort Amity in any way she could.  She had tissues stuffed up her sleeves, and she’d even made sure to wear her army jacket, so that she could hide Amity’s favorite chocolate in all the extra pockets.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But so far, it seemed her comfort hadn’t been necessary.  She glanced at Amity every so often to check in, but her face was dry every time.</p>
<p>Amity watched her childhood slowly fade with an expression Luz couldn’t decipher.  There was sadness there, and maybe even a little bit of acceptance, but there was something else in Amity’s eyes that Luz didn’t recognize, and she decided that was okay.  This was the culmination of over two decades of a lifetime, and some things you just couldn’t share with other people.</p>
<p>Before they even knew it, it was time.  Amity’s entire life fit into ten small boxes, which they carried downstairs and out to the car.  All that remained was the furniture and some posters on the walls (art from Azura, some childhood drawings, and a few pictures of Hayley Kiyoko, which really should’ve tipped Amity’s parents off about the whole “lesbian” thing much earlier).  </p>
<p>They all regarded the empty room with varying degrees of sadness.  It’s a terrible thing, watching someone you love go through something unspeakable, and every one of them ached with the knowledge that Amity would never get to go home ever again.</p>
<p>Amity, for her part, had sat down in the window seat as soon as they’d gotten upstairs.  It had been minutes, and she still hadn’t moved, but nobody was going to rush her.  She’d spent half her childhood on that seat, wishing she could someday get out of her house.</p>
<p>She wished for other things, now.</p>
<p>“Hey, maybe you guys should go downstairs and make sure everything’s packed up,” Edric told the others pointedly. </p>
<p>Gus and Willow nodded and started retreating down the winding staircase, but Emira put a hand on Luz’s shoulder before she could follow.  “I think you should wait here,” she said.  “She’s going to need you.”</p>
<p>And so Luz hung out in the doorway, watching as Emira and Edric made their way towards Amity.  They approached the way someone would approach a still pinned grenade- knowing logically that it was perfectly safe, but still nervous of its potential if accidentally set off. </p>
<p>They stood behind Amity for a moment, shooting each other a silent look, until, in tandem, they sat down on either side of their sister.  There wasn’t really enough room for three people, but the twins managed, finagling a protesting Amity so that her legs were on Emira’s lap. Amity tried to push them away, but the twins were having none of it.  </p>
<p>“Shhh baby sister,” Emira said, pinning Amity’s legs down.  “Just let it happen.” After a few moments, Amity stopped struggling.  She accepted her fate.  This was her life now.</p>
<p>Luz leaned against the doorframe, not wanting to get in the middle of the siblings’ conversation.</p>
<p>As it turned out, however, there wasn’t much of a conversation.  After a few moments, Emira wrapped her arm around Amity’s waist, and Edric put his arm around her shoulders. This time, Amity didn’t protest.  The three siblings sat there for awhile, staring out at a yard that one of them would never see again.</p>
<p>Luz couldn’t hear most of what Ed and Em began to whisper after that, only catching the words “I’m sorry” and “I love you”.  And then the three of them were hugging, and the twins were standing up.</p>
<p>“We mean it,” Edric said, more seriously than Luz had ever heard him sound.  “You need us, we’re there.”</p>
<p>For the first time all day, Amity looked on the verge of tears.  She nodded wordlessly, and the twins left the room, each patting one of Luz’s shoulders as they left.  After giving her a minute alone, Luz walked in and slipped her hand through Amity’s.</p>
<p>“You ready to go?” she asked. Amity looked around one last time, took a deep breath, and then whispered  “Yeah.”  </p>
<p>It was the first thing she’d said all day.</p>
<p>They walked out of the house to Gus’s car hand in hand, piling into the backseat with a couple of the boxes, and while Luz stretched to stare out the window at the retreating house, Amity didn’t look back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! For updates on this story and also general GARBAGE feel free follow my <a href="https://captainimprobable.tumblr.com/">blog!</a></p>
<p>Also this story is coming to a close soon.  Unless something changes, there are only two chapters left and I'm not ready to say goodbye ;.;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. U-haul Gays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz has some ideas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, both my beta and I have Covid, life is wild, please enjoy this chapter!!! (We're totally fine dw)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today’s menu:</p>
<p>Owl shaped muffin (7/10, honorable effort, fairly owlish), Owl scone (2/10, looked like a blind preschooler decorated it), Owl pie (9/10 very cute, would devour again), and an owl cupcake (6/10, too obvious but still recognizable).</p>
<p>Amity had heroically agreed to visit The Owl House on her day off, and so the usual crew had gone to study (Willow and Gus) and brainstorm (Luz and Amity).  The shop was quiet today, the only other patrons a family of three and another harried college student scratching their head, notes strewn across the table. </p>
<p>Luz winced sympathetically.  Finals week was a killer, but since she didn’t have a test the next day, she could mercifully take a break.  Her friends, unfortunately, did not have that luxury.  She glanced over at their table.  Gus was rocking slightly in his chair, muttering letters and numbers under his breath like he’d die if he didn’t, while Willow was staring at a page in her notebook blankly.  Luz hadn’t seen her blink in minutes.  She was getting worried.</p>
<p>Making a mental note to check on her friends in a little while, she turned back to Amity to continue their conversation.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or pressure you or anything,” she said.  “I know we’ve only been dating for a few months and maybe this is super early, and, like, I totally don’t wanna play into the U-Haul stereotype, but this is an emergency.  I just really wanna help fix this.”</p>
<p>“No, Luz, that’s not it!”</p>
<p>“So why can’t you move in with me?”</p>
<p>Amity sighed and closed her eyes.  “I really appreciate everything you’re doing.  But you know I can’t afford it.”</p>
<p>“What is there to afford??? I know you want to pay your way, and I respect that.”<br/>Luz took another bite of Owl Pie and then pointed her fork at Amity.  “So this would only be for a few months! Just until you get back on your feet, and then you can totally pay rent and everything.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t take advantage of-”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be taking advantage of anything,” Luz interrupted.  “You’re not some stranger.  You’re my girlfriend, and I trust you, and I know you wouldn’t do this if you could afford it.”</p>
<p>Amity’s sharp nails scraped across the table as she turned her palm into a fist.</p>
<p>“It’s not gonna happen, Luz.”</p>
<p>Luz didn’t miss the hardened edge to her voice, and they sat there in uncomfortable silence until Luz  said “I’m sorry if I crossed a line.  I might’ve gone too far there.”  She pressed her palms to her eyes.  “I’m just so worried I guess I pushed you.  I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Amity shook her head, already apologetic.  “I’m not mad at you, Luz.  I just hate this whole fucking situation.”  She lowered her head until her chin was resting on the table.  The position was clearly uncomfortable, but she stayed that way regardless.  “I never thought I could miss my shitty 85 square foot apartment and sharing a bathroom with everyone else on my floor this much.”</p>
<p>She groaned.  “And what sucks is that if this wasn’t happening, I’d say yes.  I really want to live with you, Luz.  I want to move in with my girlfriend, and go to work, and come home and complain about work, I just. AGH.”</p>
<p>She threw all pretense of normality out the window and smacked her entire face onto the table (a true act of bravery, considering she knew exactly how often the tables did and did not get cleaned).  “I know you’re splitting your rent with your Mom,” she mumbled into the metal.  “And I know it’s cheaper than my new rent.  But even with all that, even working four or five days at the cafe, I still can’t afford to pay my third, at least until I find a better job.  And DON’T say I don’t have to pay,” she cautioned, knowing from experience that Luz had been about to open her mouth.  “I’m not staying with you for free, okay?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Luz said slowly.  “You wouldn’t have to! You could just pay as much as you were paying for your rent before, and then start paying more as soon as you can.”</p>
<p>Amity paused and peered up at Luz, wind taken out from under her sails.</p>
<p>“Okay, I admit that’s a good idea,” she said.  “But I still wouldn’t feel comfortable not paying in full.  I know maybe it’s ridiculous, but-”</p>
<p>Luz touched her hand.</p>
<p>“Look,” she said.  “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t wanna do.  I know this is a hella weird situation and it’s kind of awkward and uncomfortable, but...will you promise to think about it?  There’s not a lot of time left and I won’t be able to sleep tonight knowing you still have nowhere to go.  Just...keep it as an option.  Okay?”</p>
<p>Amity considered that, noting the worried crease between Luz’s eyebrows. “Okay,” she said.  She was stubborn, but when it came to Luz, she was also weak.  </p>
<p>She began to give Luz the ghost of a reassuring smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.   “Oh god,” she groaned, putting her face in her hands miserably.  </p>
<p>“What? What’s wrong?”  </p>
<p>Amity pointed toward the back room, which Lilith was in the process of disappearing into.</p>
<p>“Lilith.  I didn’t realize she was nearby the whole time.  She totally heard me talking about getting a better job.  I can’t get fired right now. Shit.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Luz put her hand on Amity’s arm.  “You’re not gonna get fired.  She probably didn’t hear anything.”</p>
<p>“With my luck, she heard everything.  I bet she’s going back there to plan how to fire me in the most embarrassing way possible.”</p>
<p>“Or,” Luz said, trying out being the voice of reason and finding she quite enjoyed it, “she walked into the breakroom because it’s her <em>break</em>, and she’s sitting there right now, doing broomstick maintenance, or whatever it is witches do in their free time.”</p>
<p>Amity shot her a grateful look, and then steadied herself with a deep breath.  “Okay.  Can we please talk about something else now? If I think about this for much longer my head is going to explode.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure! Hold on, lemme just- yo Willow, you good?”  </p>
<p>Willow blinked and turned slowly to Luz.  “I think my soul just left my body for a second,” she said seriously.  </p>
<p>“Well, welcome back!” Luz said.  “Check and make sure Gus is alive, please?”  </p>
<p>Willow glanced at Gus, who was now slumped on the table with his eyes closed.  “She put a hand in front of his mouth, wrinkling her forehead in concentration.  “He’s breathing,” she reported.  </p>
<p>“Great, thanks,” Luz said, satisfied that her best friends were both still among the living.  She turned her attention back to her girlfriend.  “So, what do you wanna talk about?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Amity said.  “You haven’t finished telling me about Jojo yet.”</p>
<p>Luz gasped.  “You’re right!!! Okay, I could- wait.” She stopped herself before she could launch into what was sure to be a Luz worthy rant.  “You really wanna hear about that? Like, you’d sit and listen to it? I know it’s...a lot.”</p>
<p>“Duh!” Amity said.  “I like listening to you talk.  Besides, we’ve been talking about me for, like, a week now, it’s definitely your turn.”</p>
<p>Luz’s smile brightened the entire room.  With no more preamble, she burst into speech.  “Okay, so part 5 is like, okay, these Mafia guys have to go inside a turtle, right?”</p>
<p>Amity got comfortable, content to watch her girlfriend ramble about one of her favorite topics.  Luz ranted for a half hour, but the gears in her head were turning the whole time.  She’d dedicated a separate part of her brain to thinking about Amity’s situation, and by the time she was done talking, she had an idea.  </p>
<p>She sent up a silent thank you to Jonathan Joestar.  There was nothing that man couldn’t do.<br/>~<br/>She ran it by The Council first.</p>
<p>They were in class and the Professor was talking, but that didn’t matter to Gus, who had the Boy Genius superpower of being able to take accurate notes and also have a conversation at the same time.</p>
<p>“I don’t really see how this is so different from your last plan, Luz,” he muttered under his breath, not taking his eyes off his paper. The teacher asked a question that Luz didn’t even hear, and Gus raised his hand.  “The three body problem,” he said loudly to the Professor and then, more quietly, continued his conversation with Luz. “Amity’s pretty stubborn, I don’t think she’d go for it.”</p>
<p>Before Luz could declare that he had betrayed her by not believing in her plan, Willow spoke up from Luz’s other side and stabbed her in the heart.  “Yeah I agree, if she won’t move in with you even paying her current rent, what makes you think she’d agree to live somewhere else for free?”</p>
<p>“But this is different!” Luz insisted.  “I’m telling you, I know how to spin it! I know I can make this happen.”</p>
<p>Her friends looked at her doubtfully.  “Have you even asked yet?” Willow asked.</p>
<p>“Well, no,” Luz admitted.  “But she can’t say no to me.”  Luz grinned in a way her friends would classify as “maniacal”.  Willow and Gus shared a Look.  At this point, they knew, there was no reasoning with Luz.  She was going to do what she did, and you could either be with her or against her.  </p>
<p>It was so much easier to be with her.  And god, they were <em>tired</em>.</p>
<p>Luz beamed at their resigned faces.</p>
<p>“I’ve got this,” she said.  “Trust me.”</p>
<p>But when she found herself outside Eda’s house later that day, she was uncharacteristically nervous.  She tried to shake herself out of it, remembering that this was <em>Eda</em>, and no matter what, Eda would never hurt her.  Despite her spiky, nonchalant exterior, Eda was the most accepting person she knew.  </p>
<p>Luz knew for a fact that, back when Eda had been a teacher, she used to buy lunch for students who couldn’t afford it.  She’d threatened to feed the kids to giraffes if they so much as breathed a word about it to anyone, but it was still thoughtful.</p>
<p>(In hindsight, Luz absolutely understood why Eda had been fired, and was honestly kind of surprised she hadn’t been arrested.)   </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Luz pushed the front gate open, walked up the ridiculously long path, and let herself in via the ridiculously large front door as usual.  All normal.</p>
<p>What wasn’t normal: Lilith sitting on the living room couch, drinking tea like she owned the place. She met Luz’s eyes, and calmly took a sip while Luz had an internal crisis.  Her two worlds were colliding and she didn’t know what to do about it.  Everything she knew was a lie.  She had so many questions.</p>
<p>Why was she here? Did she know Eda? Had she overheard Amity the other day?</p>
<p>“We have tea?” Luz blurted out instead, finding it easier to focus on a much smaller problem.  Lilith smirked and leaned back into the sofa, and Luz had to admit she looked like she belonged.  </p>
<p>“We?’ Lilith asked, an eyebrow daintily raised.</p>
<p>“Yes, we,” Eda said loudly, sweeping in and giving Lilith an admonishing stare.  “Luz belongs here just as much as you do, Lily.”</p>
<p>Lily??????  LILY??????</p>
<p>“Lily????” Luz asked, feeling a little faint.</p>
<p>“A childhood nickname,” Lilith (Lily???) said, primly placing the teacup on a fancy plate Luz had never seen before.  (Where had all the good china come from????) “Dear Edalyn simply hasn’t given it up.”</p>
<p>Luz’s brain felt like it was exploding, but before she could properly freak out, King stumbled in yawning.  “Mom, do you know where my yellow blanket is?”</p>
<p>Luz was about to ask why King was suddenly calling Eda “Mom”, when Lilith spoke up and threw everything she knew out the window.</p>
<p>“I think it’s in your closet, dear, I put it there the last time we did laundry.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” King rubbed his eyes.  “Gnight Mom, gnight Eda, gnight Luz,” he said sleepily, and stumbled back up the stairs.</p>
<p>Luz.exe had stopped working, and Eda couldn’t help but laugh at the confused, desperate for answers look on her face.  At last, though, she came to Luz’s rescue.</p>
<p>“Luz, this is my sister Lilith.  Lilith, this is Luz.  Although,” she grinned, looking back and forth between them with a mischievous smile on her face.  “Apparently you’ve already met.”</p>
<p>“You’re-” </p>
<p>“The woman whose coffeehouse you vandalized, yes.”  Lilith said distastefully, as Eda howled with laughter.</p>
<p>“I can’t <em>believe</em> my kid was the one to mess with you.”  She paused, hand to her chest.  “What is this I’m feeling? Is this pride?”</p>
<p>“Eda!” Luz cried.  </p>
<p>“I’m kidding, kid, I’m always proud of you.”</p>
<p>“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT.”</p>
<p>“Right, right, Lily,” she said.  “So here’s the deal: my sister Lily-” she gestured to Lilith,   “-and I grew up in this house.  When our parents died, we split ownership.  Lily prefers to live on her own, though, so for now it’s just me living here in this big ol house.  Also, sit down, you’re making me nervous.”</p>
<p>Luz obliged, sitting on a footstool as far from Lilith as possible.</p>
<p>“And King???” she asked.</p>
<p>For the first time since the conversation started, Lilith looked uncomfortable.  “King is my son.”  </p>
<p>She took a deep breath, and Luz’s Backstory Radar went wild.  </p>
<p>“I suppose I owe you the truth,” Lilith said.  “Since King seems to adore you.”  She looked around, as though someone might save her from having to explain herself, but when nobody came to her rescue, she continued unhappily.  </p>
<p>“A few years ago, I fell into some...bad habits.  I wasn’t fit to be a parent, and King deserved better, so Eda assumed temporary partial custody, while I went away until I...felt better.  It’s been a long time since then, and King still technically lives with me, but he has a preference for this house, so he stays often.”  </p>
<p>Nobody said it, but it was clear that by “this house”, she meant “Eda”.  </p>
<p>“So,” Lilith continued.  “I let him stay here when he wants.”</p>
<p>A lot went unspoken there, but despite her intense curiosity, Luz was not about to pry into family drama right now.  </p>
<p>Suddenly, though, a lot made sense.  Namely, why half the house had an elegant Victorian theme, while the other half was dedicated to Eda’s eclectic style and science experiments.  </p>
<p>Luz had known about King’s mother falling onto hard times, but she never would have guessed that the prim, prissy woman sitting daintily on the couch in front of her was related to <em>Eda</em>.  Now that she was looking for it, though, she could see a lot of King in Lilith’s face.  They had the same shaped eyes, as well as the same black hair- though King’s was unruly while Lilith’s was stick straight, nothing out of place.</p>
<p>But there were other things to think about right now, so Luz whirled on Eda.  “So you <em>knew</em> your sister was Amity’s boss this whole time?” she exclaimed.  Eda raised her hands in defense.   </p>
<p>“Hell no, I just found out now! It is incredibly funny, though.” She pointed at Luz. “Oh, and before you say anything else, I know why you’re here.”  </p>
<p>“You do?” Luz asked tentatively.</p>
<p>Eda nodded.  “Yep.  And it’s the same reason Lily came over tonight.”</p>
<p>“What????” Luz asked, feeling like she was being repeatedly punched in the gut with every bit of new information.  </p>
<p>She and Eda looked expectantly at Lilith, who squirmed almost imperceptibly.  It appeared she didn’t enjoy being the topic of conversation.</p>
<p>“I overheard you and Amity talking the other day,” she admitted.  “I know Amity doesn’t like me, and I know I treat her badly, so I don’t blame her, but in truth, she’s the best employee I’ve ever had.”  She grimaced.  “Hearing her story reminded me a little too much of King and, well...I still pay for half the mortgage here, and I...trust Eda-”  She glanced at her sister guiltily, but Eda smiled back at her until she continued. “-So I figured it might not be such a bad idea for Amity to..well...” she trailed off, as though embarrassed to admit she could do something nice.  For the first time, Luz saw the similarities between her and her sister.  </p>
<p>Luz’s eyes were as wide as saucers.  “Holy shit,” she whispered, which she felt summed the entire situation up pretty well.  </p>
<p>Lilith looked scandalized, while Eda snorted with laughter.</p>
<p>“So,” Eda said once she’d stopped cackling.  “If Amity wants to move in for a couple months til she gets back on her feet, I’ve got no problem with that.”</p>
<p>Luz looked back and forth between them, completely and utterly stunned.  </p>
<p>“I...I didn’t even have time to ask…” she stuttered, still overwhelmed.  And then she blinked.  “Wait, so you think it’s a good idea??? Amity can stay??”</p>
<p>“Kid, if she’s important to you, she’s important to me,” Eda said seriously.  “If Amity wants it, she’s got a home here.”  </p>
<p>Luz felt warmth flood through her.  She was so, so, lucky, and this was totally gonna work.</p>
<p>Now there was only one more person to convince.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to the people in my Discord server for explaining Jojo to me in the least understandable way possible!</p>
<p>One more left after this, folks.  We're almost there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. We Made It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amity makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We did it, kids.</p>
<p>Thanks to my Anonymous beta as well as my friend Cisco, who taught me a great deal about Dominican culture, even though he hates this story and refuses to read it lol</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the ending &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No fucking way,” Amity said, unceremoniously plopping down onto Luz’s kitchen chair the next morning.  She’d taken the fact that Lilith was Eda’s sister well, if “well” meant going to lie down for ten minutes until she got over the shock.</p>
<p>Now, though, she was primed and ready for an argument.</p>
<p>“I know you mean well, and I know they do, too, but I can’t bear the idea of living somewhere for free.  I can’t take so much and give so little back.”</p>
<p>Luz walked around the table and hugged Amity from behind.  “It’s only for a reeeeeally short amount of time,” Luz sang.  “Look, you don’t have to say yes right now, but can you at least please, please please just come with me to Eda’s house tonight so we can talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Luz-”</p>
<p>“Please, Amity,” Luz gave her the upside down puppy eyes.  “For me?”</p>
<p>Amity sighed. “Did you make a powerpoint,” she asked, completely and utterly defeated.  </p>
<p>“You know I did!!!!”</p>
<p>“God, I hate that I like you so much,” Amity muttered.  “Fine.  I’ll go with you.”  </p>
<p>Luz cheered, but Amity held up a hand to stop her.  “But I won’t change my mind.”</p>
<p>“Ooooookay,” Luz said happily, just thrilled to have won the argument.  She skipped around the table. “I can’t wait for you to see my slideshow,” she said, and Amity slammed her face right onto the table.<br/>~<br/>“WHY AMITY SHOULD MOVE IN WITH EDALYN CLAWTHORNE,” Luz read off the screen projecting onto the wall.</p>
<p>“Slide one.”  She clicked the “next” button, and a picture of Luz in an otter suit popped up, accompanied by the words “It would be Otter-ly simple”.  She began to click the button again, but before she could continue, Eda put a hand over the projector.  “Nope. No. I’m not doing this.”  </p>
<p>“Edaaaaaaa,” Luz complained.  “It was gonna get so good!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, kid, I know you, which means I know this powerpoint probably has, what, thirty slides?”  </p>
<p>Luz looked shifty.  “Thirty three,” she admitted.</p>
<p>“Right,” Eda said.  No offense, but neither me or your girl here wants to see that.”  “She’s right,” Amity called from a few feet away.  Luz pouted, but it was two to one.  She knew when she was beaten.  She sulked over to the couch and slumped down next to Amity, deflated.  </p>
<p>“So what now?” Luz asked.  “That was my one selling point.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got this,” Eda said, sitting down across from the girls and easily taking control of the situation.  “Okay, here’s the deal.”</p>
<p>She turned and addressed Amity, who was hugging her knees and looking guarded.  “I understand your pride, and I understand what you’re going through,” Eda said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.  Amity raised her eyes, clearly skeptical, so Eda threw her curveball.</p>
<p>“When I was sixteen, my parents kicked me out of the house.”  </p>
<p>Both Luz and Amity gasped.  This was not something either of them had expected to hear.  This wasn’t in the script.</p>
<p>“What???” </p>
<p>Luz didn’t know this bit of Eda lore.  Eda was usually fairly evasive about her past, and now Luz was beginning to understand why.</p>
<p>Eda nodded matter of factly.  “Yep.  Mom and Dad and I didn’t get along, and I was too wild for them.  But then I got a motorcycle against their wishes and I think it just became too much.  So, I left.”  </p>
<p>“You left on purpose??”</p>
<p>“I overheard them talking one night about kicking me out.  They were gonna tell me the next day.”  Eda shrugged.  “So I didn’t give them the chance.  I left.”</p>
<p>Luz immediately saw a clear parallel between this situation and the Chemistry Teacher Fiasco.  It had never really been clear to Luz whether Eda had quit or gotten fired, but she had a pretty good idea now.</p>
<p>She wondered if that was Eda’s pattern, if she kept leaving before she could ever get left behind.</p>
<p>Amity looked at her in awe.  “You were only sixteen?”  </p>
<p>“Yep,” Eda said.  “Still in high school.”</p>
<p>“So what did you do?”  </p>
<p>Eda smiled, one fang-like tooth poking out of her mouth.  “I moved in with my sister.”</p>
<p>“Lilith??” Luz asked.  She couldn’t imagine sixteen year old Eda, wild and free, living with proper, controlled Lilith.</p>
<p>Eda leaned back, putting her arms behind her head as she stared off into the distance.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we didn’t have the best relationship back then.  She thought I was just a bundle of wasted potential and she couldn’t understand why I would squander it.  Meanwhile, she was already halfway through undergrad, even though she was only eighteen.  She also thought she was better than me, and she told me that any chance she got.”  Eda closed her eyes.  “But she was still my sister, and she was still the one who offered to take me in.”</p>
<p>Luz and Amity were entranced and wide eyed, completely taken in by the story.</p>
<p>“I said no the first time she asked me.  I thought I’d be losing, in some way.  Like I was stronger for living on my own.  I spent two days on the streets, and it was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.  People who are homeless by circumstance are strong in a way I can never pretend to understand.  But there I was, a bratty kid from a rich family, making an idiot of myself for absolutely no reason.  I don’t say this often so don’t get used to it, but I was wrong.”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and addressed Amity directly.  “Accepting that I needed help was the best thing I could’ve done.  Doing what I did only worried the people I loved.  It sounds hokey as hell, but it’s true.”</p>
<p>“But still-” Amity started, but Eda interrupted.  </p>
<p>“Don’t be a dumbass, girl,” she said.  “I know you don’t know me well, but Luz is like my kid,which means you’re ‘kid by association’.  I’d be pissed as hell if I found out you were struggling when you could be living here. Plus, let’s be honest, this house is fucking huge.  I probably won’t even notice you’re here.”</p>
<p>Amity still looked embarrassed.  “I appreciate it, but I can’t just take something and give nothing back.  I can’t.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Eda said.  “And I’m not trying to make you feel guilty, or to blame you for anything, but this is a real offer.”</p>
<p>Amity wouldn’t look at either of them.</p>
<p>Luz’s stomach dropped.  This wasn’t going to work, after all.  They’d tried so hard, and now Amity was going to suffer, and there was nothing they could do about it.  Before she could fully spiral, however, Eda took over once again. </p>
<p>“Okay, here’s the deal, then,” Eda said briskly, changing immediately from the soft and gentle voice she’d used before into a businesslike tone that brooked no argument.  Clearly, she’d prepared for this.  “You don’t wanna live here for free?  Fine. I figured that, and I have ideas for how you can pay me back.”</p>
<p>Luz and Amity glanced at each other.  Neither of them could possibly imagine where this was going.</p>
<p>“One,” Eda ticked off the number on her finger.  “I desperately need a medical assistant.  Luz told me you were pre med and I know you were top of your class, so I know you’re more than capable.  You’d help me with my experiments, clean up when I explode things, etcetera. And I can’t promise I won’t ever experiment on you, but that’s a risk you need to be willing to take.”</p>
<p>“Wait, excuse me, what? Are you-”  </p>
<p>Eda bulldozed over Luz’s protestations.  “And if that’s not enough, you can babysit King when Lily and I aren’t around.  It doesn’t happen often, but when it does we end up in a real bind.  He’s really old enough to take care of himself, but neither of us trust him to be left alone in this house with readily available chemicals, so.”</p>
<p>Eda cracked her back loudly, stretching as she stood up.  </p>
<p>“Anyway, that’s all I’ve got.  Just think about it, kid, okay?” She ruffled Amity’s hair as she left.  Amity put a hand to her mussed hair, looking faintly pink.</p>
<p>Hurricane Eda had left the building.  </p>
<p>They both sat there processing for a minute, before Luz said what they were both thinking.  “So that was.  A lot.”</p>
<p>Amity looked shell shocked.  “You think?”</p>
<p>“Those were really good ideas, though,” Luz admitted.  “So...will you think about it?”</p>
<p>Amity worried her lower lip with her teeth.  “I don’t really have time to think about it, do I? I have to move in a few days.”</p>
<p>Luz was about to answer when Amity burst into speech again.</p>
<p>“And what about my job? I don’t have a car, and Eda’s house is so far away from my store, and until I find a second job or a better one, I really really need to work.” </p>
<p>“We already thought about that!” Luz put a triumphant finger in the air.  “The Owl House is a chain, which means there are a lot of them in a lot of different places, and one just so happens to be within walking distance.”  Luz, in true bisexual fashion, threw up a peace sign.  “Convenient and affordable, and you won’t have to work with-” She looked around, as though expecting Lilith to pop up, which wasn’t such a stretch now that they knew this was technically her house, too.  “-You know who,” she finished.</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Amity, please.  Let us help you.”  Luz got on her knees and held Amity’s hands in hers.   “This isn’t charity.  We all care about you and just want you to be okay.  And besides, it’s just for a few months right? You’ll find another job, move in with me, and then we’ll live happily ever after.”</p>
<p>Amity smiled for the first time all night.  “That sounds nice.”</p>
<p>“So...you’ll do it?”</p>
<p>Amity sighed.  “She’s really gonna let me work for her?” She asked.  </p>
<p>“Let you??? If I know Eda, she’s gonna be working you to the bone.”</p>
<p>“So I wouldn’t be living here for free.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be living here for free.”</p>
<p>Amity closed her eyes and gave Luz’s hands a squeeze.</p>
<p>”Okay. I’ll do it,” she said softly.</p>
<p>Luz jumped up and pulled Amity into a hug, excitement overwhelming them both.  “AHHHH This is great! I’m not gonna say I told you so because I am a GREAT girlfriend but also I totally told you so!!!!!! Okay so tomorrow let’s move your stuff, and you can move into Lilith’s old room, which is kind of fancy and weird but still nice, and she doesn’t live here anymore so-”</p>
<p>“Wait, wait,” Amity put a hand on Luz’s shoulder, looking serious.  “There’s one problem.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Amity said, brow furrowed in fake worry.  “I don’t want to move too quickly, you know? I should probably tell you I love you before we move in together.”</p>
<p>Luz’s eyes widened until they took up her whole face, and she turned bright red </p>
<p>“Uh yeah haha...maybe-”  She looked at Amity- sweet, hilarious, witty, soft but sharp Amity, and marvelled at how much she loved her.  </p>
<p>If someone had gone to the Owl House back in August and told Luz she’d be in this position right now, she would’ve laughed and waved them out of the way so she could get a better look at the pretty barista.  But here she was, after months of pining, terrible but perfect dates, romance novel worthy kisses, and everything in between, and somehow, remarkably, Amity was hers hers hers-</p>
<p>There was nothing and everything to lose.  She gathered her confidence.  “Maybe you should,” she said bravely.</p>
<p>Amity raised an eyebrow.  “I just did, you dork.”</p>
<p>Luz felt like a train had just rammed into her stomach, and she choked on her own spit, which, totally attractive thing to do when someone’s confessing their love to you.</p>
<p>“You love me????” she asked.</p>
<p>Amity smiled softly.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I do.”</p>
<p>“I- I love you too!”  Luz scrambled to say, gripping both of Amity’s hands in hers again.  “I think I have since I first met you, which is probably really creepy but I can’t help it, you were so pretty and I could tell you were nice and-”</p>
<p>Amity laughed.  “Luz!”</p>
<p>Luz stopped, dizzy with how much she was feeling.  “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Amity put her arms around Luz’s neck, leaning in close before saying “Shut up and kiss me.”</p>
<p>Luz didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There it is.  Thank you thank you, thank you for sticking with me through all this.  </p>
<p>It may just be a silly coffee shop AU, but this story means a lot to me.  I went five years without writing anything more than a one shot because my mental health was so terrible.  Then, at the end of 2020, suddenly I started writing this story, 24/7 nonstop for like two months.  And even though my writing isn't where it used to be yet, I'm so happy and grateful that I wrote anything at all.  So thank you for all your support.</p>
<p>If you liked this story, I am considering writing a sequel! I don't know for sure if it's going to happen, but for updates on the possibility check out my <a href="https://captainimprobable.tumblr.com/">blog</a>!  I don't only post Owl House, but I do post an obnoxious amount of writing updates.</p>
<p>I also have an <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849456/chapters/62802949">Amity centric story</a> I'm in the middle of, if you're interested.</p>
<p>Anyway, I've rambled on for too long.  Let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in a sequel, and thank you thank you thank you for reading. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>